Imperator Draconis
by Immortalus
Summary: Hi! This is my first attempt on writting a fanfic.Rated M (blood, lemons, limes), Issei perverted but more clever and emotional, multiple harems. Every point of view is acceptable and highly appreciated. I don't own highschool dxd or the included characters.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator POV**

A teenager was lying under the shade of an oak while many children were playing in the park around him. He was napping softly with the black jacket of his school costume unbuttoned and the headphones playing "Blackheart by Two Steps From Hell" in his ears. He had messy,spiky brown hair, slim body with a little boy-fat and chocolate eyes. Suddenly, a leaf fell on his face waking him up.

"Uhhhmm" he yawned picking up the leaf in his hand. "Time to get going I guess" he murmured looking at the clock on his cellphone's screen. He got up and stretched lazily before picking up his backpack on his shoulder and started heading out of the park. Although it was a sunny day his mood was cloody. Tomorrow was his birthday but he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. He was living with his mother in a town known as Kuoh. His mother was working as a doctor in the local hospital, due to her profession she didn't spend much time at home, sometimes she would even sleep in her office. Issei loved his mother and he knew how much her work meant to her. He would take care of the housework in order to make her schedule a bit lighter. He never knew his biological father, his mother told him when he was 11 that he was conceived through ivf. At first he felt a bit disturbed from that fact and jealous of other children playing with their dads. In time he accepted it and vowed to take care of his mother as much as he could.

 **Issei POV**

Issei headed to Kuoh academy, a high school which went co-ed a couple years ago. He passed through the school gates listening music when a commotion spread among the students. He looked back at the gate and he saw a luxurious silver limousine parking outside. A butler opened the door and bowed respectfully as a beautiful girl with crimson hair got out of the car. Her name was Rias Gremory, daughter of an aristocrat from northern europe as the rumors told. She moved in Kuoh a couple months ago and captured the hearts of all the males in school with her big bust, slender legs and green-blue eyes. A man in a red exptensive looking suit exited the car, he had blond hair, dark blue eyes and a robust physique. He caught her hand and planted a kiss on top of it before whispering something in her ear. He entered the limo with a smirk and left. A girl with long black,silky hair in a ponytail approached her and and gave her an understanding smile. As they were walking to the school's main building Rias looked at Issei for a moment before she went inside. He noticed that her expression was sad.

"Even rich people have problems" he thought while heading to his class. He sat on his chair by the window looking outside bored. Then someone slapped him hard on the back of his head. "Aahh! What's your deal.." he started complaining only to start sweating before a girl who looked at him with her brow rised. She had brown long hair adorned with a red ribbon and light maroon eyes. Her name was Murayama, she was his friend and practice partner at the kendo club. "Where have you been this morning? You missed our practice." she said with a strict expression. "Umm...sorry... I was kinda busy..Haha" he said while laughing awkwardly. "Busy... like sleeping in the park?" she asked noticing his frozen smile. "... Pfff... Anyway, forget it... you will have extra practice hours... have you made any plans for tomorrow?" "Nothing yet... I expect a call from my mum to learn if she will be free..." he responded while petting his head in pain. "You know I find it a bit troubling that a delicate girl has so strong hand" he teased her. Murayama stuck her tongue "Lazy-ass" she made fun of him and sat at her desk. "Macho-freak" he responded in kind when the teacher entered in the class. "Good morning everyone! We have a transferred student... Come in Amano-san." he said. A girl with black hair that reached to her waist and violet eyes walked in. She stood in front of the blackboard and made a small bow. "Hello! My name is Amano Yuuma. I am 16 years old. I am looking forward becoming friends with you" she said with a cute smile. "OOOOOHHHH!" the boys roared with flustered faces which made the girls roll their eyes in frustration. "Silence! Amano-san there is an empty seat there." the teacher said while pointing at a desk next to Issei's. "Hi!" she said while sitting down. "Hello! My name is Hyoudou Issei" responded Issei kindly. "Umm... I am sorry for asking this out of the blue but I moved in yesterday and I haven't unpacked all my stuff yet...can we share your textbook?" she asked a bit shyly. "Of course" Issei said. She moved her desk next to his and the smell of her shampoo tingled his nostrils. "Mmm...vanilla" he said in his head while moving his textbook closer to Yuuma. "Actually it's almond" she said with a smile and her cheeks slightly red. "...Did I say that outloud?!" he asked ashamed. "..I don't mind it" Yuuma said chuckling. "I am sorry...umm I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..." he whispered while hiding his face behind his right palm. He sensed something soft caressing his palm resting on his desk. "...You didn't" she said and breathed softly in his ear. Issei smiled with his face flustered and then he noticed the murderous gazes of his male classmates. Yuuma giggled and continued caressing his hand. Murayama noticed how clingy Yuuma was and made a sullen face. "Stupid Issei..." she murmured. Among the other classmates there was a girl with white short hair, small but charming build. Her face was expressionless as always but there was a deep feeling of disgust in her golden eyes.

The lessons ended at 5 p.m. and the students were heading out of the school. Issei was walking side by side with Yuuma carrying her bag. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" Yuuma asked when they arrived at the bridge over the shallow river that divided the town. "Actually it's my birthday tomorrow but I haven't made any plans yet..." Issei said. "OH! That's great! I need to buy you a present and.." Yuuma shouted happily. "No, it's ok but thank you for the gesture" Issei said smiling. "Umm... ok" Yuuma pouted, then she kissed him on the cheek but very close to his lips and passed a folded piece of paper in his hand. "Call me if you want to hang out!" she said winking at him with her cheeks red before she left. "Wow!" Issei gasped watching her walking away while touching the spot she kissed him.

At 6:30 p.m. Issei got home whistling happily along the way. After taking a quick shower and changed in comfortable clothes he went in the kitchen. He started making dinner, pasta arrabiata, when his cellphone rung. Recognizing the number he answered it happily "Hi mum!" "How is my little choco-bite?" his mother replied teasingly. Issei facepalmed himself. "Mum tomorrow I am becoming 16... I think I am old enough not to be called that..." he said embarrassed. "No matter how old you get you will always be my sweety!" his mother said happily. "Umm...listen..I... just got informed that I have a late shift so..." his mother continued sad. "Don't worry! We can celebrate tomorrow." Issei said with a bitter smile. "Thanks sweety... I am sorry about tonight. I will give a call at midnight and sing you happy birthday!" she said overjoyed. "Hahahaha! Ok mum! Be careful not to overwork yourself. Talk to you later." Issei responded laughing. He ended the call, poured some of the pasta in a plate and went to the living room. He sat on the couch and ate while watching an anime about a perverted teenager who wished for a harem while he already had one. He washed the dish and looked at the clock above of the frigde. "It's only 8 huh" he said wiping his hands with a towel. "Well... why not?" Issei said and went in his room. He found the note Yuuma gave him and dialed the number on his cellphone.

Thirty minutes later Issei was sitting on a bench near a fountain in the city plaza. He was wearing a pair of jeans, black all star sneakers, a white T-shirt and a brown leather jacket. "Issei-san!" he heard and turned around. Yuuma was standing there dressed in purple tight shirt which exposed a bit of her cleavage, white mini-skirt and heels with leather straps. "Cute" he said a bit light headed. Yuuma blushed hearing that and hugged his arm between her chest. Issei swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth. "Where are you taking me?" Yuuma asked him clearly enjoying his reactions. "I have a few ideas..." Issei responded after regaining control of his thoughts.

They went in a molecular mixing cafe. Issei ordered a beverage whose taste altered every 10 minutes and Yuuma some jelly bubbles filled with fruit juice. Yuuma started feeding Issei the jelly bubbles while he tried to guess the flavor with his eyes closed. "This is... watermelon?" Issei pondered. "Correct!" Yuuma said and picked another one. "Next guess!" she said, looking at Issei's face she smiled naughtily and put the jelly bubble between her lips. She gave him the jelly with her lips touching soflty his. Issei opened his eyes surprised and bit the bubble spilling the juice on the croch area of his pants. "Oww! Already wet are we?" Yuuma said with a suggestive gaze making Issei's face completely red. "I... I am going to the bathroom..." Issei stuttered. He walked quickly in the bathroom while Yuuma was trying not to laugh. He closed the cabinet's door and tried to relax. The image of Yuuma's sexy expression was popping in his head. "Ahh!" Issei shouted and placed his palms on the door and started hitting his forehead on it. "YOU! (bump) FUCKING! (bump) BLOODY! (bump) DISGRACE!(BUMP)".

After drying his pants he payed the check at a female waitress who giggled a bit. Issei and Yuuma were walking while holding hands between the shops. Something drew his interest and pulled Yuuma in a jewelry store. He talked with the shop clerk and bought something. After they exited from the store Yuuma turned to him. "Issei-san what did you..." before she could finish her question Issei pulled her hand gently and put something on her ring finger. Yuuma stared at her finger, there was a ring made of silver branches with a small amethyst stone entangled in them. Issei was waiting nervously for her reaction while Yuuma was admiring the ring speechless. "Thank you... It's really beautiful...but it's your birthday...I should be the one to buy you a present." she said softly. "Being with you is more than enough." Issei responded seriously. Yuuma blushed intensively and hugged him placing her head on his neck.

The passed through a park heading for the bridge where she gave him her phone number. While they were walking on the pavement Yuuma suddenly stopped and looked at her feet. "Yuuma-san? What's wrong?" Issei asked. She embraced him tightly and he felt her hole body shivering. "Issei...can I ask you a favor?" she whispered. "Anything you want" Issei returned her embrace and caressed her hair. "Will you die for me?" Yuuma said giggling. "Umm...Y-Yuuma?" Issei mumbled noticing that her voice sounded a bit different, more mature. Then her clothes dissolved, black feather, raven like wings grew from her shoulderblades embracing him. Issei shocked looked while a black liquid formed leather straps that barely covered her pink, pointy nipples and her shaved womanhood. Suddenly he felt extremely pain on his stomach. An iridisone light spear impaled his belly piercing all the way to his back. The spear disappeared and blood flushed from both holes. Issei fell down choking at the blood that was rising to his mouth. Yuuma had a lustfull expression. "Time for your birthday present Issei" she said lying on top of him while licking her lips. She kissed him violently, forcing here tongue in his mouth tasting his blood. She got up with her pale lips painted red with his blood, her once warm violet are were now cold. "Thank you for tha date Issei" she said before spreading her wing disappearing in the dark sky.

Issei lied in a pool of blood. His body getting colder every passing second. He cried until his breathing stopped. His cellphone rung. After a few seconds the answering machine picked up the call. "Issei? You must have fallen asleep sweety" his mother's voice sounded tired. "Well, anyway you can hear the message when you wake up... Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!..." The song never reached his ears because he was dead. A black mark appeared at the center of his chest and started spreading like spider web on his body. When it reached his eyes Issei took a deep breath and opened his eyes, they were not brown but icy grey.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all!As you may have noticed there is a problem with the Doc Manager but FoxPhile found a way around. If you are interested search in the forums for the forum titled as **The Doc Manager Wont't Upload**. Back to my fanfiction!In the previous chapter Issei met Yuuma, a cute transferred student. They went on a date to celebrate Issei's birthday but things took a strange turn. What kind of power is possessing Issei? Stay tuned! Feel free to send messages regarding the story! I don't own Highschool DXD or the included characters, music etc.

 **Issei POV**

Issei was standing naked in a dark,cold place. Images of Yuuma were flashing before him. Her smile. Her flustered face. The sound of her laughing... Then Yuuma was standing on top of him with her black wings unfolded, dressed in a black suit consisted of latex straps. She pierced his belly with a light spear laughing cruelly while having a lustful expression. "Will you die for me Issei?" she said bringing her face closer to his. "Aaaaahhhh!" Issei shouted falling to his kneens tears falling to his cheeks. He curled up crying and shivering. "...so this is my new host...PATHETIC!" a mocking voice sounded. Issei lifted his head and his eyes opened wide. He was engulfed in a sea of raging flames. "W-Who..?" Issei murmured weakly. Suddenly a large fireball rised from the sea. Two large red wings unfolded dispersing the flames. There was a massive dragon roaring in the air. His scales were in all shades of red, he had powerful claws, two long horns extended for the back of his head and a shorter one from the tip of his nose. His reptilian, green eyes were locked on him.

Issei opened his eyes and saw the familiar ceiling of his room. He was panting, covered in sweat, naked on his bed. When his heartbeat calmed he tried to get up but his body felt weak. "W-What the hell?" he said lifting his body with difficulty. He touched his stomach where the spear impaled him but there was no wound. "A dream huh?" he thought relieved. He grabbed his cellphone and searched for Yuuma number, but there wasn't. Confused he went in the bathroom and took a quick shower. While he was wiping himself with a towel his eyes fell on the basket with the dirty clothes. Inside there were his bloody T-shirt and the damaged leather jacket. He backed off with his heart beating rapidly. "It wasn't a dream?!" he shouted in his mind. He put with trembling hands the bloody clothes in a plastic bag deciding to throw them away before his mother sees them. He put on his school uniform, grabbed the plastic bag and went downstairs. His mother was fast asleep on the couch of the living room. He unlocked the door quietly and got out of the house. After he disposed the bag in the trash bin he went back inside. His mother had woken up and she was drinking a cup of coffee sitting on kitchen table. "Good morning sweety!" his mother said getting up and embraced him gently. "Morning mum." he said returning the hug. "...What's wrong? You sound a bit under the weather." she said touching his face softly while examing him with her concerned brown eyes. "Nothing mum...just a stupid nightmare..." Issei said faking a smile. "Alright... sit down" she said not convinced but not pressing the matter. She opened the fridge and took out a chocolate cake with 16 candlesticks. "Happy birthday Issei" she said smiling wide. Issei smiled happily and blew the candles. They ate some cake and discussed their plans for the afternoon. His mother tied up her auburn hair in a small braid and got up. "Time for school sweety! I will come pick you up in the afternoon." Issei grabbed his backpack and left while his mother was washing the dishes.

Issei got to his class a bit earlier because he wanted to meet Yuuma. While he was waiting a pair of hands closed his eyes. "Aaah!" Issei shouted and sprang from his seat dropping it down with a loud sound. "Hey! I just wanted to surprise you!" Muramaya said backing off a bit angry. "...Sorry... you stratled me..." Issei said catching his breath. "Anyway... happy birthday Issei-san!" Murayama said while giving him a cd of his favorite music band ( Three Days Grace ) with a red ribbon attached to it. "Thanks Murayama-san!" Issei said giving her a small hug which made her cheeks a pit pink. "...D-Don't mention it!" she gasped while smiling happily. "Murayama-san... Have you seen Yuuma-san this morning?" Issei asked putting the present in his bag. "Who?" she asked back. "Emm...Yuuma-san? The girl that transferred here yesterday and sat next to me?" Issei said with a puzzled face. "Isse-san I don't know what are you talking about?" Murayama said tilting her head. "Are sure you didn't dream something perverted?" she joked while being a bit confused. Eventually, even the teacher didn't call out her name when he was taking the attendances. Issei's mind was in a disaray, he didn't pay any attention to the lessons. From the other corner of the room Koneko was staring at Issei with half-closed eyes.

Issei left school with Murayama when the lessons ended and found his mother waiting outside of the school gate. "Hi miss Hyoudou!" Murayama said waving at his mother. "Hi Mura-chan!" his mother said waving back. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" she asked her. "Sure! I haven't made any plans!" Murayama responded and they headed to the mall. Their reservation was at 9 p.m. so they decided to watch a film at the cinema. After the comedy ended Issei's mood was better and he started enjoying his birthday with them. They went in his mother's favorite family restaurant. While they were browsing the menu catalogue Murayama was complaining for Issei's absence

from the kendo practice and his mother laughing at Issei's expression. During their meal his mother's cellphone rang. "Yes! Doctor Hyoudou speaking!" she answered with a smile, but her expression turned stern while listening. "Ok... I will be there in 20 minutes..." she said ending the call. "What's wrong?" Issei concerned looking at his mother's reaction. She hesitated a bit before respondng. "There has been a murder. The police called me because they found a woman impaled on the wall of her living room... I have to go there and examine the body..." she said disgusted. Issei's face got pale while listening. "It can't be... Yuuma..." he thought while sweating a bit. "I am sorry sweety but I have to go..." his mother said sadly. "Don't worry I understand..." Issei responded calmy hiding his rampaging emotions.

After Issei and Murayama finished eating he decided to walk her home. Murayama realised that something was wrong with him but she thought that he was feeling awful due to what his mother said. She began talking for random thinks trying to make him feel better. When they arrived outside of her home Issei was still depressed despite Murayama's attemps. "Issei-san..." she said hesitating for a second before holding his hand. Seeing that Issei didn't pulled back she gathered her courage, closed her eyes and attempted to kiss him. Issei grabbed her from the shoulders and stopped her. "Dont't..." he said quietly with a pained face. Murayama pulled back from him and turned around while tears formed in her eyes. "I-I am sorry Issei..." she stuttered trying not to cry. "...Good night and happy birthday..." she said running in her house.

Issei was standing there clenching his fists. When Murayama tried to kiss him her face overlapped with Yuuma's. A tear fell on his cheek while he was walking back home. He kept thinking about Yuuma while walking on the pavement when he saw something in the corner of his eye. There was a blonde girl dressed in a nun outfit crying with her back against the wall in an alley. When she heard him she turned her face to him. Even thought her eyes were red from crying she had mesmerising emerald pupils. There was a young man dressed in a weird priest suit standing on the opposite wall. He had dirty white hair that reached his shoulders and crazed red eyes. Noticing Issei passing by he stuck his tongue out. A strang hole appeared between them and in one second they were gone. Issei had enough crazy shit happening to him the last two days so he left the scene quickly.

He was walking with quick steps passing by an abandoned warehouse. Suddenly a loud cry pierced his ears forcing him out of his thoughts. The sound of metal clashing along with some female voices reached his ears. "Great! Now what?!" he shouted irritated. "Maybe it's Yuuma!" he thought coming closer to the door. He noticed that there was a large hole where there was supposed to be the lock. He opened the door and witnessed the scene before him with wide eyes. There was a monster with the upper body of a naked woman and the rest of the body was similar to a huge spider. The abomination was fighting furiously with its sharp leg-claws a blonde boy wielding a silver blade with black patterns which emitted shadows and a small white haired girl who was blocking the attacks with her bare hands. The boy had a deep injury on his left leg and the girl was covered with a lot of short but deep wounds all over her body.

 **Rias POV**

Rias was clenching her fists which emitted her power of destruction. She was angry because she couldn't attack with her servants in the way. "She is just a stupid stray! How is she capable of using these tactics?!" she thought. The creature was cunning, it would attack Kiba and Koneko simultaneously while using them as a shield from Rias's and Akeno's attacks. Akeno was floating in the air dressed in a white kimono coating her arms in lighting. Feeling an another presence in the room she turned around ready to fire her lighting. She stopped when she saw Issei staring at the scene frozen in fear. "Rias!" she shouted pointing at his direction. "Why is a human here? How did he get past my barrier?!" she thought for a moment forgetting the battle in front of her. The monster took advanted of the diversion and extended one of its claws attacking Rias. She froze knowing she didn't have time to counter. Then Issei jumped in front of her taking the blow himself. The claw pierced him and the monster lifted him up with an annoyed expression before tossing him on the wall. Then, Kiba dashed with blinding speed and cut of its legs with his blade. At the same time Koneko jumped in the air performing a frontflip before she planted her ankle at the creature's head crushing it to the ground. As the abomination tried to heal itself Akeno bathed it in a lighting shower while blushing intensively. As the monster cried pitifully Rias stood in front of it. "By the name of the House of Gremory I sentence you to death. Any final words?" she asked behaving almighty. "Fuck you whore-princess..." the monster said while laughing. Rias destroyed it completely with one blast of her power not leaving even dust behind. Her face was a mask of anger hearing what the monster called her. She turned around looking at Koneko standing near the corpse of the human that saved her. As she was approaching she heard Koneko whispering quietly "I know him..." That picked her interest. "Is he one of your classmates?" she asked noticing his school uniform. "Yes... he is the one I told you about yesterday..." Koneko said expressionless. "Owww! The one flirting with the fallen angel?" Akeno interrupted while smiling naughtily. "...Yes.." Koneko said. "How did he get here?" Rias said voicing here thoughts. "No human should be able to pass through our barries." she thought and then she was shocked to see Issei's wound healing rapidly. "What the..?" Akeno said surprised, she unbuttoned his shirt and backed away quickly. They gasped as they saw a black mark spreading from the center of his chest repairing his body. When the healing was complete Issei started breathing shallowly but steadily. "Interesting" Rias said smiling with her green-blue eyes shinying.

 **Issei POV**

Issei was in the sea of flames once again. "There you are..." a voiced boomed. Issei turned around only to see the massive dragon staring at him. Issei tried to run but the dragon extended his tail to block off his path. "Issei you don't have to be afraid of me...After all we are partners" The dragon said making Issei halt. "Who are you?" Issei asked looking at the dragon curiously. "I am Ddraig one of the Heavenly Dragons known as the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination. I reside inside you but I was sleeping. But...something else, older than me flows inside your blood...We both woke up when that girl killed you." Ddraig said observing Issei. Issei made a pained face remembering Yuuma. "So..she killed me..." he whispered weakly. "I have been watching your memories and I understand how you feel. I promise you that fallen angel will pay the next time you meet." Ddraig said and turned his head up looking at something. "Well...seeing that you have company we can talk later partner." the dragon said forcing Issei to wake up.

Issei woke up in an unfamiliar room. He was lying on a velvet couch and he heard the sound of running water. He stood up feeling dizzy when a door opened. He closed his eyes quickly and his cheeks went red because Rias entered the room completely naked and wet. "Oww! Good morning sleepyhead!" she said smiling without covering her bountiful breasts. "Umm...where am I?" Issei asked turning around feeling uncomfortable. "You are in the Occult Research Club room. We brought you here after you collapsed due to your injury." Rias explained calmly sitting on her desk and crossing her alluring legs. "So..it was real huh.." he said while massaging his temples. Then he noticed that he was wearing a new school unform. "Umm...W-Who..?" he asked while his face got more red. "Who what Issei-san?" Rias asked back smiling guessing what was his question. "...Nothing.." Issei murmured trying to get rid of his embarassment. "What was that thing?" he finally asked. "That was a stray devil. A mindless beast that we were ordered to kill." Rias responded seriously and suddenly black bat-like wings unfolded from her back. "I am also a devil but a pure-blooded one." she said while Issei backed away in fear. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Rias said descending from the desk and folding her wings. "Actually, I am interested in you" she said coming closer to him. "W-What do you mean?" Issei gasped party scared and partly turned on by her naked body. Rias placed her delicate palm on his chest feeling his heartbeat rising. "What are you Issei-san?" Rias asked looking deeply in his eyes. "H-Human...?" Issei stuttered trying not to stare at her boobs which were a few inches away from touching him. "No mere human could pass through the barrier I had enacted. Besides how can you be alive after receiving that wound?" Rias insisted but took a few steps back seeing that he was confused. She walked behind her desk and put on a white shirt. "It seems neither you know what you are..." she said perplexed biting her nail. She loked at him pondering about something. Then she opened one drawer and pulled out a pawn piece. "Issei-san I wish to make a deal with you." Rias said and showed him the chess piece. "I would like to make you and a devil and part of my family." she went on with a bewitching smile on her cherry lips. "...Thank you for the offer but... there are many things that I don't understand... I will go home and...I will think about it..." Issei said after some seconds of silence.

After leaving Rias who had an expression of a spoiled child taking away its favorite toy Issei started walking back home. He was absent minded and didn't pay attention to his surroundings. "So what was your impression of her naked body?" Ddraig asked him in his mind lecherously. "...Now I can hear you inside my head? Terrific!" Issei thought making the dragon laugh. "Sure if I choose to interact with you...or would you prefer being alone?" he asked the boy concerned. "...No... I like your company...it's just that nothing makes sense!" Issei complained anxiously. "I think I can help you with that...clear your mind for a bit." Ddraig said and waited for Issei to comply. Then some of the dragon memories flushed inside his mind. There was a silver dragon fighting with him...War between angels, demons and fallen angels... After 10 minutes Issei opened his eyes dumbfounded. "Alright...this world is completely screwed up!" he shared his thought with Ddraig who made a small laugh. "Pretty much yes...but at least it's not boring!" the dragon commented.

They kept discussing inside Issei's mind until Issei arrived outside of his , Ddraig growled angrily. "Issei there is someone inside!" he said making him tensed. Issei got closer to the door and he saw that the lock was broken. He pushed the door quickly and a hand grabbed him by the neck chocking him. "Hello there virgin-kun!" said a voice mockingly. Then Issei was sent flying across the kitchen and crushed on the wall. Issei coughed up trying to catch his breath. He lifted his teary eyes and saw the man from that alley looking at him while licking his lips. "Freed Sellzen stray exorcist and devil-fucker at your service!" the man said making a small bow while laughing. "W-What do you want weirdo?" Issei asked rubbing his throat. "Well for starters I would love to rape your sexy mother!" Freed said making a sick smile. "I mean look at her! Nice perky boobs and plump ass...How come you didn't fuck her brains out!" the former priest shouted laughing maniacally and pointed with his finger at the corner of the room. There was his mother unconscious and tied up with ropes on the floor with a bruise on her left eye. "YOU MOTHERFUCKEEEER!" Issei roared furiously and lashed at Freed who kicked him in the face breaking his nose and probably cracking his skull. "You've said it virgin-kun!" Freed said and placed Issei's mother on his shoulder and fondled her ass while looking at Issei. "You can find us at the abandoned church behind the forest...Ahh! I almost forgot it! Yuuma-chan sends her regards!" was the last thing Issei heard before his consciousness faded.

And that's all for now. In the next chapter Issei will use a part of his powers alerting the world of his presence. Read. Enjoy and share your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the 3rd chapter of my fanfic. I don't own Highschool DxD, the included characters etc.**

 **McSwagger25, OechsnerC and unknown Guest thank you for the reviews! Also thank you all who mark my first fanfic as one of your favorites! Enjoy!**

 **Issei POV**

"Yuuma-chan sends her regards" these words were repeating inside Issei's mind. Fear, anxiety and pain assaulted his heart, but also an uncontrolable rage started boiling up within him. He found himself wanting to tear apart, to destroy, to kill. "Issei?! Issei!? Wake up!" a voice called him freeing him from his madness. He opened his eyes slowly and he saw with blury vision Rias. She sighed relieved and starting petting his hair. "What happened here Issei? Rias asked. Issei gradually coming back to his senses realised that she let him use her thights as a pillow. He got up trembling but his legs gave in. Before he fell a strong hand supported him from his side. "Easy now..." Kiba said and led him to the couch. "Uggh! My head..." Issei groaned still feeling the aftereffects of Freed's kick. When the dizzyness began to fade he saw Rias, Kiba and Koneko standing around him. "I-I have to go..." he said getting up. "They have my mother". Koneko pushed him gently back on the couch. "I understand how you feel but how do you plan to save her in your condition?" Kiba said calmly. "I...just...have to..." Issei responded weakly. "Why would they need his mother?" Rias wondered migling her eyebrows. "Don't tell me they intend to use her for an unbinding retual?" she thought and casted a magic circle disappearing. "Partner...they are right...you are not strong enough to face them...yet" Ddraig told Issei who began getting pissed. "SO WHAT?!" He shouted ignoring Kiba's and Koneko's who looked at him confused. "AM I SUPPOSSED TO LET HER DIE?!" Issei continued with tears escaping from his eyes. "Calm down youngling...I told you are not strong enough...yet" the dragon repeated a bit angry. "What do you mean yet?" Issei asked with a puzzled face. "Remember when I shared my memories with you? I can also share my power...if your body can take it" Ddraig speculated. "Man that girl was right...you really are a lazy-ass". "Do it" he said disregarding his comment. "...Fine...you might wanna lay down for a bit..." the dragon said and Issei followed his advise. "Issei? What...?" before Kiba could finish his question a monstrous aura enveloped Issei and steam began to rise from his body. "AAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Issei screamed while clenching his fists.

 **Rias POV**

Rias teleported inside the Kuoh's school counsil's room, she found a girl with slender body, black bob wavy hair and wise purple eyes behind strict glasses trying to deal with a massive pile of paperwork. "Rias...Is there something you need?" Sona Sitri said without averting her eyes from the papers. "...Do you have any books related to binding magic?" Rias said deciding not to beat around the bush since every second was vital. Sona lifted her eyes and glared at her with an unreadable face. "Tsubaki make sure nobody interrupts us" she told to a girl with heterochromic eyes, the left one cold violet and the right one light brown, and black lustrous hair reaching to her knees. Tsubaki made a bow and left the room. After the door closed Sona activated a magic circle and the wall behind her desk opened in half reveling a sturdy bookcase. She pulled out a book with black leather cover with a red pentagram. She flipped quickly a few pages until she found the chapter she wanted and passed the book to Rias.

 _ **Binding magic is used to connect animated or inanimate objects to the caster's will. Nowadays it is mainly used for the the sealing contract process of the familiars. Recent studies imply that the process can be inverted but at the cost of the caster's magic reserves or a third party's life force.**_

"Shit!" Rias uttered angrily. "Sona I need you to gather your peerage...It's time to make those fallen angels pay for trespassing in my territory" she said leaking out a bit of her power. Ten minutes later Rias, Sona and Akeno who wcame back from her errands teleported back to Issei's and stood there dumbfounded.

 **Issei POV**

"How do you feel partner?" Ddraig asked Issei who began to calm down after the power surges faded. "Like all the bones of my body dislocated and relocated" Issei thought "I didn't think I would miss the pain of Murayama'a training" he commented lifting his body and seeing his reflection on the window. His body was ripped but not to the extent of a bodybuilder's, he was also a few inches taller. "What did you do to me?" Issei asked him still not believing in his eyes. "I accelerated the progress of your body's adaptation to my power...Normally you would need a couple of years and harsh training to reach this stage.". "SWEEEET!" Issei exclaimed in his head. "But you need to be careful...I can force your body to evolve but not your mind...You will feel a bit disoriented like when you entered puberty...Also I have no idea how that...thing... that flows in your blood will react." Ddraig said a bit concerned. "Do you like it?" he asked the boy. "Hell yeah! I never thought I would see myself like this...as you know I am more interested in reading than working out" Issei shared his thoughts with his eyes still glued on his new body. "...Well you are not the only one who admires your new look..." Ddraig said with a teasing tone. Issei turned around and saw Rias, Akeno and Sona ogling him with flustered faces, even the usual stoic Koneko was bitting her underlip. "Umm... guys?...We have something important to do. Remember?" Issei teased them but enjoyed their reaction. "Y-Yes! You are right!" Rias said shaking her head before turning to Sona. "We need to move quickly. Akeno prepare the magic circle...AKENOOO!" Rias shouted because Akeno was licking her index finger still admiring Issei body completely swallowed in her lust. "Ara-Ara~! Rias don't be such a spoilsport! Ufufufu 3...Can you lend him to me for a few hou...days?" she said with a carnivorous demeanour. Rias frowned while releasing a bit of her aura. "...Ok! Ok ! Point taken...I withdraw...for now" Akeno said laughing deviously.

 **Kiba POV**

We teleported a few yards away from the abandonded church, soon Sona's peerage joined us. Sona stood a few steps ahead of us closing her eyes and rising her hand. A small bluish magic circle with the Sitri Clan's insignia in it appeared. "I sense four fallen angels, only one of them might be a threat and thirty exorcists. There are two other life forces coming underground of the builiding." Sona said while assessing the situation calmy. Kiba peeked at Issei who was angrily staring at the church. "A few minutes ago he was afraid and desperate...now he feels like a completely different person..." Kiba thought while observing him a bit uneasy. It wasn't only his body that changed, his energy signature also changed and it felt like it was still evolving. We approached the church not bothering hiding our presences. We were ten meters away from the building's entrance when two female fallen angels flew out from some holes on the roof and the entrance opened wide and the exorcists poured out weilding their guns and light swords. "Speak of the devil..." said the blue haired one while the petite blonde one made a disgusted face. "Did you really think you could come in my territory and do as you please without consequences?" Rias mocked them with a nasty smile on her face. "It doesn't matter...now that we have all the needed pieces you won't stand a chance against us... not even you Maou's little sister.." the petite fallen said while playing with her blonde twintail seeming bored. Issei lashed in the air with an outrageous speed that I could barely follow due to my knight piece. He passed by the surprised fallen angles and landed inside the church through a broken window. "W-Why you insolent..." the blue haired fallen hissed forming a light spear in her hand but Akeno stopped her by lanching a lighting in her path. "Kiba, Koneko when you find an opportunity go and assist Issei" Rias told us quietly. "Hmmf! As if a weakling like him can compare against her" The blond one said forming two light spears in her palms. "Oww...I wouldn't be so sure about that." Rias taunted them.

 **Issei POV**

As Issei landed on the dirty floor his eyes spotted that under a semi-broken cross sculpture there were stairs leading underground. He run quickly for a few seconds until he reached a spacious chamber illuminated by torches. At the center of the room there was a wooden human sized cross with strange hieroglyphics. The blonde nun was chained on it wearing only a dirty rug. Below her was a stone table-like altar, his mother was lying on it also chained wearing only her lacy white panty. Both of them were unconscious and breathing softly. He felt his anger rising as he saw this spectacle. Issei got close to his mother and covered her with his jacket. Her eyes opened weakly. "I-Issei?" she whispered with broken voice. "Don't worry mum...I will get you out of here." Issei promised. "What a touching reunion! It's soooooo~ sweet that I want to jerk my balls of!" Freed said mockinly appearing from the shadows. "...Youuu" Issei whispered but before he could take more than three steps a medium sized light spear fell in front of him. A male middle aged-looking fallen angel wearing a fedora and grey coat descended from the shadows. Suddenly, another spear impaled his shoulder. Issei grunting in pain turned around and saw her standing near the nun. "Hello Issei-san~". Issei pulled out the spear and broke it with his bare hand. He was experiencing a vortex of emotions... Hate...Love...Rage...Lust... "Yuuma...Why?" he uttered. "I was sent here by my superior to spy on the Maous's little sisters and to receive this package" she said and groped the nun's boob and licked her cheek. "But when I saw you at the classroom...well my old habits kicked back in I guess...I just love the toy with a virgin's heart before I break it" she said looking at Issei while playing with the ring he gave her. "I was really surprised when Freed informed me that he saw you that day. How come you didn't die Issei? It's really bad to keep secrets from your girlfriend~" she continued enjoying his pained expression and touched his mother's face. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Issei roared. "Oww! I am sorry love~...You see when I found out what power our little Asia here holds I couldn't bring myself not to crave it...But don't worry...Your mother's insignificant life will be used for a better purpose" Yuuma said with a nasty smile on her face before she snapped her fingers. Two magic circles appeared, one on his mother and the other on Asia. Both of them started to scream in agony. "YYUUUUUUUMMMMAAAAAA!" Issei cried and lashed at her but the male fallen planted a fist to his open wound and threw him to the ground. "Well virgin-kun...it seems you won't be available when I fuck your sweet mother...Oooww! I know! I will cut your tiny little prick and use it as a vibrator for your mum's ass. Hahhaaha! Yes...that sounds romantic~!" Freed laughed crazily and pulled out his light sword. He licked his lips and approached Issei while the fallen kept him pinned on the ground. Freed rised his weapon ready to deliver the final strike but then a bench hit him on the head sending him on the wall across the room. "What in the seven skies..?" the male fallen stuttered until Koneko hit him with a spiral kick on his back crushing his spine. "Awww!" you little bitc.." with a fist on his head he was send to Yuuma's feet. "Sorry for being late Issei-kun." Kiba said with a smile helping him on his feet. Issei noticed that both of them had some minor injuries on thier bodies. "G-Guys...Ι" Issei whispered but Koneko interrupted him "Issei-sempai we can keep them busy for a moment. Save your mum!" Issei run to his mother's side while Kiba and Koneko were fighting with Yuuma and Freed who joined in completely pissed. "Oww! An another pretty boy! Tell me boy... who is the man in your bedroom?" Freed shouted at Kiba while parrying his sword. On the other hand Kiba looked at him disgust and attacked him with a wide sweep. Koneko was evading Yuuma's light spears but she couldn't find an opening to attack her. His mother had passed out from the pain but her body kept shaking uncontrolably. Issei grabed the chains and broke them with easy. When he broke them the magic circle vanished as well. "NOOOO!" Yuuma screamed furiously. "...it seems that things aren't in our favor..." Freed said and took a vial filled with a white liquid out of his coat. "Well see you around devil-pussies" he broke the vial and a blinding light filled the room. When it dispersed he was gone. "USELESS! ALL OF YOUUU! I HAVE TO DO IT ON MY OWN THEN!" Yuuma shouted with her face deformed by anger. She flapped her wings sending a strong gust of wind on Issei and the rest. Then she grabbed the male fallen angel by the collar of his coat and dragged him on the altar. "Raynare?NOOOO!" the man pleaded as the chains reappeared and liched off his life leaving behind a skeleton. Then Asia screamed as two small rings enveloped in a green light got out of her chest. When the rings exited from her her body hanged there lifeless. "Finally! With this I can stand as his equal! Oww! Kokabiel 3!" she said in pure ecstasy and wore the rings on both hands. She started trembling and breathing heavily as the green light enveloped her hole body. Issei stood up with a determined expression. "Kiba-san, Koneko-san take my mother and get out of here". Both of them tried to retort. " ." Issei said and started walking towards Raynare clenching his fists. Kiba lifted Issei's mother and run to the stairs. Koneko looked Issei with a teary face before she followed Kiba. Raynare stared at Issei with a smirk. "So boyfirend~? Did you stay behind for a farewell kiss?" she asked him licking her lips. He drove his fist at her jaw dislocating it and followed with right hook which cracked her ribs. Raynare coughed up a little blood and looked at him with eyes filled with hate. Issei then tried to kick her face but "Don't get cocky trash!" she hissed and grabbed him by neck. By extending her wings she lifted them both in the air and slammed Issei in the ground. Issei dizzily looked at her while the green light healed her wounds. "I don't know how got this strong in so little time but I will find out." she said and launched two light spears piercing his thighs as he tried to get up. "AAAGGHHH!" Issei groaned in pain. "That's the face I love!" Raynare said with a lustful expression. "Since you can't die by normal means I will enjoy breaking . .you. I will keep raping you as my personal fuck-toy!" Raynare said still in the and began rubbing her pussy. "Mmm! Maybe I can kidnap your mother again and make my fuck-toy as well! What do think my Issei?" she started laughing. Issei's face froze up in anger. His eyes began to swich between brown and icy-grey. He felt his blood boiling up inside him ready to burst. "ISSEI DON..." Ddraig tried to stop him to no avail. He got up slowly while Raynare observed his struggle still rubing her wet pussy ignorant to Issei's change. Then Issei grabbed both of the light spears and pulled them out bathing the floor with his blood. He didn't feel pain only an insatiable desire to kill the one in front of him. The pavement around him began to crack. The cracks spread fast to the walls. Raynare stared in fear as the air started pulsating around him following the beating of his heart. Suddenly, red dragon wings appeared from his back. They were red from the lub to the leech, the membranes were also red but with black veins. Issei lifted his head and opened slightly his mouth, four prolonged fangs were visible. Raynare formed two light spears and lashed at him. Issei calmly brought his wings around him like he was hugging himself. He took a deep breath and unleashed a massive draconic roar and spread his wings along with a potent gravity field.

 **Rias POV**

Rias stood along with Sona and their peerages in a massacre. The bodies of the dead exorcists and fallen angels were smoking around them. "Uff! That was the last of them" she said relieved sweeping the sweat from her eyebrows. "Buchou!" she heared Kiba's voice and smiled when she saw him coming out of the church carrying Issei's mother along with Koneko. She was about to congratulate them when a dragon's roar boomed making everyone, even her fell on their knees in fear. The church blew up to sky-high as a ridiculously strong gravity field expanded.

 **Vali POV**

In a dense forest there was a small pond with crystal water and fireflies were flying around it like it was a scene from a fairytale. A girl emerged from the water with grace. She had beautiful pale skin, medium sized but erect boobs, slender body, slim waist and a tight bubble butt. She combed her wet white as the moon hair that reaced the base of her neck. Suddenly she felt deep inside her the presence of a mighty power being unleashed and white-blue dragon wings appeared from her back. "The Red one has awakened..." Albion stated calmly. The girl opened her almond shaped ocean-blue eyes and a wide smile formed on her face. "Finally..."she whispered and put her palm on her chest feeling her heart beating in anticipation.

 **Azazel POV**

Azazel was studying some blueprints regarding his sacred gear hobby when he also felt that power. "W-What the hell was that?!" he shouted but then started laughing happily like a kid in Christmas holidays.

 **Sirzechs Lucifer POV**

Sirzechs was playing his with son Millicas in his office while his wife Grayfia Lucifuge was looking at them with a warm expression on her usually cold face. Then Sirzechs and Grayfia felt that power rampaging in the human world. Millicas didn't feel anything probably because he was still too weak. But he noticed his parents expressions turn stern for a moment.

 **Michael POV**

The archangel Michael was in front of the God's System which was acting up releasing rays of light ever since that power was unleashed in the human world. The system gradually returned to normal much to his relief. "Brother what does this mean?" Gabriel asked him still shocked from the power's potency. But Michael was just as clueless as his sister.

 **Rias POV**

When the aftermath of the explosion died Rias along with Akeno,Sona and Tsubaki were the only one left that didn't faint. In the place that the church once stood there was a large crater. As the dust settled down they opened their eyes wide.

 **Issei POV**

Issei was carrying Asia's body while looking down at his feet with his face a dead mask. Raynare started backing away in fear of those icy-grey eyes. She unfolded her charred wings in a futile attempt to escape. Issei let Asia's body down carefully and rised his hand. Suddenly Raynare froze in the air with her hands on her neck gasping. Issei pulled her slowly closer to him while using his gravity magic to choke her. When Raynare was close to faint due to lack of air he let her fall down hard. She was coughing and breathing greedily glued to his eyes. With trembling hands she unequiped Asia's rings and Issei pulled them on top of his open palm. "I-Issei...please...don't kill me(sob)!I (sob) was only following orders... I still love you" she pleaded him showing him the silver ring he gave her. Issei didn't bat an eyelid, he was staring at her while growling softly but intimidating. He kneeled at her level and extended his hand to touch her chest. Raynare initially flinched to his touch but began to smile cowardly thinking he forgave her. Issei snorted "Funny...so you do have a heart." he said with a cold voice. Raynare's eyes opened wide as a pain she had never felt before came from her chest. "GHHUH!" Raynare vommited blood and her body fell down dead. Issei using his gravity magic had crushed her heart as she had his.

Issei picked up Asia's body and flew out of the crater and landed in front of Rias. Sona took her from his embrace and left with a magic circle. Rias hesitated a bit but tried to touch his face. Issei stepped back and looked back at Raynare's lifeless body. His eyes turned back to brown and his wings retracted inside his shoulderblades. He jump back in and lifted her body before leaving with a magic circle leaving Rias behind who cas crying. He teleported in a different area of the forest and put her down carefully. He bagan to dig a grave with his hands while tears were running on his face. When the depth was enough he put Raynare inside and placed her arms across her chest. He stared at the ring for a moment before he took it and placed it in his pocket. He looked back at her face, he swept the blood from her lips and gave her their first and last kiss.

 **So this all for this chapter. READ! REVIEW! ENJOY AND DO SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I have only uploaded 3 chapters and they've got more than 1000 views! Thanks guys! Alright, this is my 4th chapter. I don't own Highschool DxD or the included characters or anything really. Enjoy!**

 **Issei POV**

The wind blew softly in the dense forest, Issei was standing in the dark in front of Raynare's grave. All the feelings he had for her left with her death, leaving him empty, betrayed. "Issei...it gets easier...you won't forget her but in time the pain will fade..." Ddraig tried to make him feel better. "...I killed her..." Issei whispered sadly "I...don't know what got inside my head...I killed her...and I enjoyed it... I'm a monster..." the boy said breaking in tears. "What you felt was something we dragons call Outrage...our anger intensifies our powers but we are blinded by bloodlust...I suspect that thing in your blood was the main reason you entered that state...and it's partly my fault for evolving your body..." the dragon explained. "What if I attack someone else again?!" Issei thought shaking. "...You won't...at least for a time...you spent much power in that form and I promise you I will teach you how to control it..." Ddraig reassured him. Issei looked one last time at the grave before he left with a magic circle.

He teleported at Occult research clubroom and found Rias sitting on the couch talking with someone throught a magic circle. "...Yes thank you Sona...I will inform my brother about what happened...I will see you tomorrow...". Issei sat besides her and left a sign. "...I am aware that this doesn't cover what you did...but thank you..." Issei said looking at her. "Don't worry...Eventually I would have to face them...I must apologise for exposing your mother and you in danger..." Rias said with an apologetic expression. "...How is she?" Issei asked worried. "She is already nursed back to health...but we had to erase her memories concerning the incident...I hope you understand..." Rias responded still sad. "...Things will be better this way... The others... are they ok?" he asked. "They are currently healed by Sona's personnel...They will be fine by tomorrow..." she said "...Issei..I-I can't imagine how you must have felt when you..." she bit her lip and tears formed in her green-blue eyes. "I can erase your memories if you want...You don't have to live with this pain..." she stutteded clenching her fists on her skirt. "...No that wouldn't be fair to her nor to you... I will just have to live with it... So where are my pieces?" Issei asked shocking Rias. "Y-You mean after all that happened...You will join us?!" she shouted while crying happily. "It's the least I can do" Issei responed with a small smile. Rias ran to her desk and took out her spare pieces. "Well... lets see..umm" she pondered before placing the knight piece on his chest. The piece sparked for a moment but fell down on the floor... "Ufff!" Rias pooted. "...Maybe this!" but neither the bishop piece worked. Issei was standing there confused "Umm...is this normal?". "...No the pieces are't strong enough to contain your power...How strong are you?!" Rias complained both amazed and discouraged. "Alright...no other choice..." she murmured and placed eight pawn pieces on his chest. When they touched him sparks appeared and four of them turned crimson with black veins. "They mutated?" Rias exclaimed shocked before the pieces went inside his body and devil wings sprouted from his back. "Mutated?" Issei asked more confused. "It's a rare phenomenon where the pieces evolve in order to adjust to your power. Usually it's one...mostly two but four at once?!" Rias shouted and looked at him as if she accused him. "Hey! I have no idea wh...Umm...maybe because I possess the Red Dragon Emperor..." Issei speculated while Rias fell on the couch totally beaten. "...That explains some things..." she said weakly while massaging her temples. "Well I have some things to do...Issei will you be home tomorrow?" she asked him before starting to undress. "Umm...p-probably...yes..." he said and turned around with red cheeks. "...Alright you better get home and rest...(smouch) Goodnight Ise!" Rias said and gave him a kiss on his cheek while wearing only her lacy red undergarments. "G-Goodnight!" Issei stuttered before teleporting. "Ufufu! Cute~!" Rias thought ignorant of the blonde man observing her out of the window.

Issei transported inside his living room and found his mother cooking in her apron humming happily. "Oww! Hello sweety! Wash your hands and sit down!" she told him smiling wide. "...Maybe things are indeed better this way..." Issei thought while eating with his mother. His mother peeked at him while trying not to laugh. "Well...your friends are truly nice...even if they are devils..." she told him cheerfully making him spit out the water he was drinking. "Guh! Guh! How?!" Issei asked with teary eyes. "...I am sorry for not telling you...but your father made me promise that I woudn't tell you nothing about the supernatural..." His mother said while looking down in regret. "My father?" he questioned her a bit angry and shocked. "He...We met when I graduated from the university and... fell in love quickly...and when I got pregnant with you he gave me a blessing in order to make me strong enough to give birth to you...that made me a bit resiliant against magic I suppose" she explained still not looking at him. "Why did he left us?" Issei asked with veins poping on his neck. "He said that he had to...I don't...he never told me the reason..." his mother said while crying "I could only watch you grow up and...(sob)" she started shaking while crying loudly. Issei got up quicly and hugged her. "I am not mad at you...How could I be?...It's just that...the world got crazy the last days..." He said while hugging her until she stopped sobbing. "...I am sorry for not telling you..." she said and returned the hug. "Rias and the others think that they hypnotised you..." Issei mentioned while wiping her tears with his thumb. "I will just pretend that I don't remember anything..." she reassured him. "How...who was my father?" he asked her when he was sure she calmed down. "...I'm sorry but I can't tell you... He said that when the time is right you will meet." she said weakly afraid of his reaction. "...Fine" he gave up a bit angry. "Umm... mum? He turned to her feeling a bit guilty. "Yes sweety?" she asked him and opened her eyes wide when Issei unfolded his devil wings. "I-I was turned into a devil by Rias...Sorry..." He said averting his eyes thinking she was afraid of him. "No problem" His mother said making him doubt his ears. "...Mum...I'm a devil... one of the monsters that exploit humans..." He started saying but his mother shushed him with her delicate fingers. "No matter what you become..You will always be my choco-bite!" she said and hugged him while he started crying.

Issei woke up the next morning exhausted due to his fight and from crying after what his mother told him last night. He wore his comfy t-shirt and shorts and got down to have breakfast. He was yawning while descending the stairs when... "SUUURPRISEEE!" Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Asia(!) were in his living room drinking coffee with his mother. "Umm! W-what?" he said smiling stupidly. "Your friends knew that it was your birthday a few days ago but since they could't be with us that day they decided to throw you a surprise party today!" His mother said happily and Issei noticed the decorations all over the living room along with some presents on the coffee table. All of them gave him their presents and their wishes. "H-Hi Issei-san! H-Happy birthday!" Asia told him shyly with her cheeks pink. "T-Thanks Asia!" he responded smiling. Then Rias nodded him to go upstairs. He went in his room followed by Rias and Asia while the rest of the gang were dancing with his mother. The girls sat on his bed while he closed the door. "I reincarnated her as a devil last night" Rias said before Issei could ask. "I figured it out." Issei said while sitting on his chair. "...Also she can be a great asset to our team!" Rias continued with a smile. "How?" Issei asked before remembering that he had her sacred gear in his jacket's pocket. He took it out and looked at Asia. "I know that because of this you were tortured... Are you sure you want it back?" Issei asked her worried. Asia began fidgeting trying to find the correct words. "I-I need it. I made you and your mother get hurt. T-The least I can do is..." she said shyly while blushing. "It's not your fault...Yuu...The fallen angels and that piece-of-shit-priest are responsible for what happened." he interrupted her and petted her head making her blush more. Issei gave her the small rings. "So...How can we..." Issei began to ask when Rias who was silently observing them interrupted him. "We could use binding magic to fuse her again with her sacred gear.". "Ok." Issei responded and frowned suspiciously as Rias began to fidget. "Spit it out!" he demanded seeing her reaction. "Normally we use binding magic to contract familiars...but in this case you defeated the previous owner of this sacred gear making you its new master." Rias explained worried for bringing up Yuuma. "So what we must do?" Issei asked feeling a bit sad but hiding it quickly. "You must be the one to perform the binding magic in order to make the sacred gear return to its host." Rias said and told him the incantation.

Asia lied on his bed with the rings on her open palms with her eyes closed. Issei placed his palms on hers with their fingers crossed. Asia was getting extremely red from his touch. "This must be pretty embarassing for her since she grew up in church." Issei thought and chanted the incantation. When he finished he poured his magic in her in order to complete the binding. "Ahh~! Oww~" Asia started moaning erotically with her face flustered. "WHAT THE HEEELL?!" he shouted while sweating and also getting red. "I-It must be your power that makes her like this..." Rias explained flustered enjoying the situation. "You knew this would happen?" he accussed her with his face red. "I suspected that it would happen...but not to this extent..." she mentioned mesmerised. Issei signed and turned back to Asia only to stop breathing. Asia was moaning with sweat on her face and chest, her hard nipples her visible through her clothes. "No bra?!" Issei thought gulping. "JAAAAACKPOOOT!" Ddraig roared lecherously in his mind. "Ddraig! SHUT UP!" Issei grunted in his head trying to keep his sanity. Then Asia's body started shaking and SHE opened her teary eyes. "Ahhh! Ahhh!OOOOWWW!" her hole body stiffened and she came hard making her underwear and skirt wet. The rings got inside her while she was panting blissfully. "Asia...I am sorry." Issei apologised not able to look at her. "I-It's o-ok Issei-san..." Asia responded weakly. Rias still red slapped herself. "Asia... I also apologise for that... We better get back to the clubroom and get you changed." she said and helped her get up. Then they noticed that his sheets were also wet. They got flustered before Rias turned to Issei to apologise, but Issei stopped her while breathing hard. "Don't say anything." "Sure... we will go change and get back." she said with a naughty smile. "We?" Issei looked at her while Rias winked at him. "Asia isn't the only one who got wet~!" and they disappeared before Issei could answer.

He changed the sheets trying hard not to make any perverted thoughts. He opened the door and found his mother waiting outside with a flustered face. "Issei...I know that they are pretty girls...but please don't make a granny too soon!" she told him left him there speechless. He joined the others trying to forget what happened. Rias and Asia got back from his room with the excuse that they went in the toilet. "Miss Hyoudou maybe it's time to..Uuuu!" Rias talked to his mother until she pinced her cheeks. "Ria-chan! I think I told you to call me Emi...or would you prefer mum?" She teased her making her blush and Issei facepalm himself. The rest of the party went smoothly until his mother started sharing embarrassing sories from his childhood.

On monday morning Issei got up at 5 a.m. with a bad mood. "Why do I feel like shit?" Issei mutterd while shaking his head. "Devils are nocturnal creatures... you will feel a bit weak during the day until you get used to sunlight." Ddraig explained while laughing. "Give me a break! I am not a morning person!" he complained and went to take a shower.

He was at school at 6 a.m. in order to participate in the kendo practise, otherwise Murayama would tear his head off. He got in the changing room and started getting undressed when the door opened wide. "Morning lazy-aaaaaa!" Murayama shouted while staring at him. "What?!" he barked at her before he remembered that she didn't see him when his body evolved. Murayama kept staring at his naked ripped torso not realising that she drooled. "H-How the fuck you got like this?!" she demanded wiping her saliva ashamed. "Umm... a bit TRX?" he responded laughing at her red face. "Ha!Ha! Smart-ass! Let's see if you can back it up!" she challanged him.

They were standing in the gym wearing their kendo uniforms. Murayama was staring at him intesively behind her helmet. Her trained eyes were looking for an opportunity to strike. Issei made a side step and she rushed at him with her shinai rised up. "She is really slow!" Issei thought at how quickly his reactions were. Murayama was moving in slow motion and it was easy to evade her. With two steps he turned around while she kept charging. "W-What!?" she gasped. She turned around and charged again but Issei parried her strike and threw the sword from her hands. She breathed softly with his shinai touching her throat. "Again!" she demanded childishly and picked her wooden sword. Issei signed when he saw her rushing again in slow motion. He got closer, he grabbed her with one hand from the wrist and threw her hard on the floor. "Do you surrender?" he asked her with a cocky smile while taking off his helmet. Murayama did the same and looked at him while panting. Issei felt his face getting red looking at her sweaty face and long neck. "H-How did..?" "IIIIIYYYAAA!" a high pitched scream stopped her and both of them looked at the gym's entrance. Katase, a girl with slender body, with pink short hair and brown(is it brown?) eyes, was looking at them with her hands on her red cheeks. Issei realised that his hand was still grabbing her and his left knee was between her strong legs pressed against her womanhood. "B-BAAAKKKAAAA!" she screamed and kicked him in the balls. Issei fell down face on the floor holding his family's jewels with teary eyes. "OOOOWWW! Even I felt that!" Ddraig cried in his mind. "Did you now?" Issei groaned in his mind.

The rest of the school day went as usual. After the lessons ended Isse walked towards the clubroom to meet the others. When he opened the door he saw Kiba, Asia and Koneko sitting on the couch with their eyes closed and Akeno preparing some tea in the back while a tall blond man in red suit was kissing Rias with tongue and groping her ass. She pushed him back angrily. "RISER! The wedding is not yet done. I would prefer you would refrain from such actions." she told him coldly with a disgusted expression on her face. "Hahahha! Don't worry my little gem. We have an eternity for that!" Riser said grabbing her chin. Rias couldn't react before his attempt to kiss her again and closed her eyes. "What do you think you are doing?" Issei said with a silent cold voice while grabbing Riser from his shoulder. Riser looked at him with a smirk. "I only give my fiance what she craves. Do you have a problem with that low-devil trash?" He continued while some flames appeared on him. "Issei! He is a phoenix!" Ddraig warned him in his mind but Issei smiled wildily. "Well...if Rias wanted chicken we would have ordered some" he said making Riser red in wrath and the others laugh. "You little prick!" he hissed while flaring up in anger literally.

"Rias...how bad would it be if I rearranged his ugly face?" Issei said and both he and Riser leaked their energies. Before they could react a maid with grey long hair, red eyes and voluptuous breasts appeared from a magic circle. "Lord Riser you dishonor yourself and House with your behavior" she said with her cold voice and stoic face. "Lady Grayfia Lucifuge..." Riser said with respect and bowed to her. Grayfia looked at him with her eyes twiching a bit with anger. "Since you have made a request to expedite the wedding day I need to ask you in place of my king. Are you ready to follow the Gremory tradition?" she asked him while ignoring Rias's silent protests. "Yes Strongest Queen. I am ready for the game." Riser said with a smirk. "I will make preparations for the rating game. The stage will be set in 10 days. Is that acceptable?" Grayfia asked. "Much obliged" Riser said and looked at Rias's boobs while licking his lips. Grayfia left with a magic cirle ignoring his behavior. "It seems the day I will own you is getting closer Rias." Riser said and began forming his magic circle. "Pul! Pul! Pul! Puyyyiaaaa!" Issei teased him by making chicken noises. Riser left with his face distort by anger.

Rias sat on her chair behind her desk and started crying. Akeno hugged her from behind without saying anything and the others couldn't bring themselves to face her. "So that's your fiance...Charming..." Issei said and sat on the opposite couch. "(sob) It's an arranged marriage by our families to ensure the prospect of both Houses..." Rias explained rubbing her eyes. "What is this tradition the maid talked about?" Issei said while sipping a bit tea. "All the members of our family have to participate in a rating game in order to assess the candidate's power..." she said feeling desperate. "So if I get this right... we just have to defeat him and you won't marry him." Issei stated calmly while Rias let a sad laugh. "Defeat a phoenix...apart from their crazy regeneration ability they are unrivaled magic users..." she admitted "It's impossible...". Issei got up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Nothing is impossible." he said locked in her eyes. She began to hope that he was right. She got up from her chair and looked at her peerage. "I am sorry for showing you such a miserable display...I need to learn to trust you more...Gather your things! We are leaving tomorrow morning!" she declared and all began to leave. "Umm... Where are we going?" Issei asked. "To train of course!" she responded with a devilish smile making Issei shiver. "Oww! Boooyyy! Where have you gotten us involved?" Ddraig said weeping.

 **And that's all folks! Read! Review! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back for more are you!? Well here's the 5th chapter! As always thank you for enjoying my fanfic. I don't own Highschool DxD or the included characters. Enjoy!(Friendly warning: this chapter contains limes and lemons, any underaged or offended by these "educational purposes" may as well not read this chapter. Still here?! Well grab your lemon pie!)**

 **Issei POV**

Issei teleported back home and started gathering his things. After he had made a backpack with all the necessities he thought to call his mother to inform her of his absense. "Hi sweety! Is there something you need my choco-bite devil~?" she teased him when she picked up the call and Issei had to endure hard not to facepalm himself. "Not really...I will be gone for 10 days...do you have a problem?" he asked her while putting his toothbrush in a case. "Oh! Will you be with Ria-chan?" Emi asked while smiling. "Umm...yeah...for devil business..." Issei admitted making her scream happily in his ear. "Ok! Before you leave go in my room and check my drawer next to my bed. I bought you something absolutely vital...I have some work to do...call me when you have time." his mother ended the call before he could speak. Curious he entered her room and opened her drawer only to step back slowly with his face red. Inside there were many condoms of every kind, extra thin, glowing, with flavors and even those with ribbing. "Oh! How thoughtful! Your mommy bought you your first condoms~!" Ddraig laughed his ass off in his mind. "Y-YOU SEX DEPRIVED OVERSIZED LEATHER BAAAAG!" Issei roared before closing the drawer with a kick.

Issei fumming in anger was hicking a steep hill along with Rias and Akeno to his sides while Kiba, Asia and Koneko were close behind them. They noticed his weird mood but knew better than ask him what was wrong. After ten minutes they arrived on top and saw Rias's mansion. It was a beautiful two-storey, white, western-style building. Around the house there was green lawn, a forest and a crystal lake. They entered the house and Issei stood dumbfounded at the luxurious paintings and decorations of the house. "You can pick your rooms on the second floor, rest for three hours and then we will begin our training." Rias said smiling at Issei's reaction.

"Issei entered one room and his jaw hit the floor. At the left corner of the room there was a hot tub, at the opposite corner a fully stocked minibar and at the center of the room a large, round bed with comfy cushions. "Bite me!" Issei mumbled, left his bag at the feet of the bed before he jump on it. He turned around and saw a big tv on the ceiling above of the bed. He closed his eyes trying to cope up with reality. After getting a refreshing nap he wore a jersey and went downstairs.

"Too slow Issei-kun!" Kiba taunted him while their blades met. He started his training with Kiba while Asia was learning martial arts by Koneko. Issei groaned in frustration. He was so fast when he faced the fallen angels but now he couldn't compare to Kiba's speed. Kiba used a feint and planted the handle of his sword on the side of Issei's head. Issei flinched due to the pain and Kiba placed the tip of his blade on his throat. Asia didn't do better with Koneko. After their mockup battle she was covered with bruises but it was handy that she could heal them with her sacred gear.

They sat in the dining room while Akeno was serving them. "How did they go?" Rias asked Kiba and Koneko but before they could answer Issei butted in angry. "I got my ass handed to me." making everyone laugh. "Did you use your sacred gear?" she asked him making him drop his head embarrassed. "I don't know how to do it..." he admitted but Rias continued. "Issei do you know the **Seven Deadly Sins**?". "I think I read about them in Dante's Divina Commedia...umm... **Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy** and **Pride.** " he said after racking his brains. "Well done!" Rias said while crossing her arms under her breasts. "Being devils we all have these sins but our powers and personality are highly influenced by one of them, the primal sin...For example I have pride." she admitted. "Ufufu~! Issei can you imagine what's mine?" Akeno blew in his ear with her breasts touching his back. Issei shuddered by her provocative actions. "Lust?" he guessed with his ears turning red. "Bingo~! What reward would you like m-a-s-t-e-r?" she teased him but stopped seeing Rias rising her brow. "Mine is wrath" said Kiba with a bitter smile. "Wrath? But you are the most restrained of us!" Issei stated but Kiba let a sad laugh. "You wouldn't say that if you had met me a few years ago.". "I have gluttony" Koneko said while eating a chocolate bar and Issei noticed she had already eaten 4 plates. "Where does this go?" he thought but Koneko stared at him a bit angry. "Certainly not to my breasts..." she told him guessing what he thought and left the table pouting. "Ara~Ara! That's the first time Koneko-chan behaves like that!" Akeno said giggling. "Asia do you know what's yours?" Rias turned to Asia who's face got a bit red. "Umm...since Asia grew up in the church I don..." Issei started saying but Asia spoke a word too weakly. "What was that Asia-chan?" Akeno urged her. "E-Envy" she said with her face getting sad. "At least that's what the nuns told me when I wanted to play with other children...they told me that since I have God's love I don't need the love of other people." Issei clenched his fists in anger. "That belongs to the past...Asia we are friends!" Rias told her and hugged her planting Asia's face deep in her bust. "How can I learn mine?" Issei asked her trying not to look. "Sadly we can't help you with that...it's something you have to discover by yourself." Rias said with a smile.

Later, at night Issei decided to go for a swim in the lake. He submerged himself in the water enjoying the temperature and the silence. "Ddraig? Which do you think is my sin?" He asked him in his mind. "...I could tell you but I don't want to influence you..." Ddraig told him while snorting. "Useless big lizard!" Issei hissed angrily. "Useless what?" he heard someone from behind him. Rias stood there naked looking at him tilting her head in confusion. "Umm...Rias what are you doing?" He asked her panicked and covered his manhood. "I saw you leaving the house and when you entered the lake I decided to join you...would you rather be alone?" She asked him looking down sad. "I don't mind..." he said and turned around with his face red. He felt the ripples on the water surface as Rias got closer to him. Then she embraced him and planted her face on his shoulder. "R-Rias?!" Issei stuttered feeling her breasts on his back. "I-I'm afraid..." she mumbled with trembling voice. Issei stopped having dirty thoughts and tried to find the right words to comfort her. "...I won't let you marry that crispy-chicken nugget...I will defeat him even if I have to use...that" he promised referring to his outrage form. She tightened her embrace in response. "I don't want you to suffer because..." before she could finish her sentence Issei turned around and embraced her tightly. "When I was alone after Yuuma killed me you stayed by my side...now let me do the same." Her eyes opened wide listening to his words. She let a tear flow on her face while caressing his muscular back. "...Ohhhh~!" Rias giggled as she felt something poking her on the belly. "I-I didn't mean..." Issei panicked and let her go. "It's ok" Rias said a bit disapointed that he let her go. "See you tomorrow Issei." She told him and got out of the lake swinging her hips sensualy. Issei dived in the lake and screamed loudly due to his embarrassment and lust.

 **Rias POV**

"I can't believe I did that!" Rias thought as she was walking back to the house. "...He was really big..." she mumbled with her face flustered. "How big exactly?" Akeno whispered lustfully in her ear making her jump. "A-Akeno?! W-Wha?" Rias was at loss for words while Akeno laughed deviously. "I called you 3 times and you didn't answer...now I know why...Ufufufu~! Well? How was it?" she asked with her eyes sparkling. "W-We didn't..." Rias said sadly. "Great! Then I can be the one to peel off his virgin ba-na-na!" Akeno told her sucking her index. "NO!" Rias retorted with anger. "If I didn't know better I would say you are in love..." Akeno told her seriously making Rias more red. "...He is different... I feel safe around him and warm..." she admitted knowing that her heart beated faster when she was around him. "How about you do something to help him then?" Akeno advised her as she sat on a rock bench of the garden. "How?" Rias asked her rising her brow. "Why don't we visit tomorrow the familiar forest. If he contracts a strong familiar he might become stronger and discover something about himself." Akeno proposed looking back at the full moon that appeared above of the forest.

 **Asia POV( lime alert! girl on girl action)**

Asia woke up the stretching her body still laying on the comfortable bed. She got up and brought her hands behind her neck. She untied the knot and her pink, see-through nightgown fell at her feet. She stood in front of a mirror and looked at her body. "They got bigger again..." she said softly touching her B-sized boobs. Her nipples got hard immediately making her moan with her emerald eyes closed. "Ever since then my body feels weird..." she thought while her body got hotter remembering the feeling of Issei's power flowing inside her. "Mmmm~! Ah!" she opened her eyes shocked to see that she had began rubbing her clitoris unintentionally. She bit her lip as she hesitated, the church didn't allow such self pleasuring acts. But that didn't stop her from experimenting a few times...even with other girls. She started pleasuring herself with her eyes closed. "Ah! Issei~!Ah!Mmmmm!" she starting panting when "Good morning Asia-chan!" Akeno said softly behind her with her flustered face. "A-Akeno?! "I-I..." Asia shouted only for Akeno to cover her mouth with her hand as she embraced her from behind. "Shush my little sinful nun." Akeno commanded her and started fondling her breast. Asia's face got red as Akeno played with her boobs. She started moaning as Akeno drew circles on her pointy nipples with her nail. "Ufufufu~!" Akeno giggled and sucked three fingers before guiding them slowly on Asia's pussy lips. "Ahh! Akeno-onee-chan!" she gasped as Akeno sucked her neck while pinching her nipple and clitoris. Asia looked at the mirror and got more horny by their perverted reflection. Her juices started flowing on her legs and her vision blurred. "I wonder what kind of face Issei would made if he saw you now..." she teased her as she slided her middle finger inside Asia's dripping hole. "N-No! Issei! Issei!" she kept moaning as Akeno increased the pace of her ministrations. Asia felt her hole getting warmer and twitching uncontrolably. "Aaahh! Aaa! AAAA!" she screamed as she came on Akeno's hand.

( **lime scene ended** )

"Asia-chan I could keep devouring you all day but you must get dressed". Akeno told her and kissed the tip of her nose. "We are leaving in twenty minutes" she said licking her covered with Asia's honey finger before she left.

 **Rias POV**

Rias was waiting with Issei, Kiba and Koneko outside of the house, Akeno appeared a few minutes later followed by a flustered Asia. Noticing her expression as well as Akeno humming Rias grabbed her a bit afar from the others. "I hope you didn't force her to do anything" she threatened her while leaking a bit of her power. "Ara~Ara! Rias of all people you know how gentle and tender I can be!" Akeno smiled at her. "...Just don't make her regret anything..." Rias told her before returning to the others. "We will be going to the familiar forest." she announced them.

 **Issei's POV**

Issei and the gang was in a spooky forest. The trees looked intimidating and the sky had a sick purple color. Rias stood in front of them with her hands on her slim waist. "We are here so that Issei and Asia can get their familiars. A familiar is essential to a devil because they can assist in battle or in their daily needs." Rias explained and formed a magic circle on the land. From there a cute pink bat appeared. Following her example Kiba, Koneko and Akeno summoned their own, a golden eagle, a silver kitty and 3 imps. "Cuuteee!" Asia exclaimed and began petting the familiars much to their enjoyment. Issei attempted to do the same but the creatures hissed at him and got away. "Uhh?!" Issei made a sad and confused face. "Why are they afraid of me?" he thought. "You are a dragon...the top predator...it's not surprising" Ddraig explained to him. "...Guys...I think I will explore on my own..." he told the others with a smile. Rias realised his intention and made a bitter smile. "Koneko-chan will you accompany Issei?" she turned to her who nodded her head in agreement. Rias disappeared in the forest along with Kiba, Akeno and Asia. "...You are very kind Issei-sempai..." Koneko told him with a small smile. "I just thought it would be unfair to Asia not being able to contract a familiar because of me." Issei said shrugging his shoulders.

He and Koneko began strolling in the forest but no familiar came close to him. Issei signed sad and sat on a fallen tree trunk. "Why are you sad?" a melodious voice reached their ears. "Who are you?" Issei got up in a fighting stance and Koneko did the same. Suddenly the tree behind the trunk he sat opened slowly and revealed a girl. She was tall, her flower endowed, blonde hair were reaching her heart-shaped butt, her eyes didn't have pupils but they were green with yellow splashes. Her naked body had a light-green tint. Issei averted his eyes feeling his cheeks getting red. "All the creatures seem to be afraid of me..." he said no longer able to hide his sadness. Koneko holded his hand and gave him an unusually encouraging smile. The girl stepped out of the tree barefooted and touched his face. The smell of flowers reached his nostrils calming him. "You are not evil" she told him holding his face in her palms and pulled his face on her naked chest making him blush and Koneko to look at her flat chest depressed. The girl kept him there and petted his head. "Do you want to be my master?" she asked him with her clear voice. "Umm...I would love to...What's your name?" Issei asked her pulling himself from her cool chest. "I don't have one..." the girl said a bit sad. "...Can you give me one?" she pleaded him holding his hands. Issei thought a bit observing her. "Ineo..." he said. "I-n-e-o...Ineo!" the girl repeated while dancing around him happily. After she calmed down Issei chanted the incantation and turned her into his familiar. "Master!" Ineo shouted happily and embraced him making him blush again. "Call me Issei...I don't like being called master..." he told her and covered her with his jacket. Ineo grabbed his jacket and sniffed it. "Issei smells nice~" she mentioned absentminded. "A-Aliright we better meet up with the others!Hah!Hah!" He started laughing awkwardly noticing Koneko's aura leaking.

They went back with Koneko on his shoulders and Ineo holding his arm between her breasts. His sanity was at its limits. He could feel Koneko's tight butt and Ineo's medium sized breasts rubbing on him. "Isseiii-san!" Asia called him happily from afar with a blue baby-dragon sitting on her shoulder. When they got close Rias, Akeno and Asia half-closed their eyes looking at them and Kiba was trying hard to not to laugh. "Issei? Who is she?" Akeno asked with a smile while coating her arms in lighting. "She is my familiar. Ineo this is Rias, my master and her peerage." Issei told Ineo who hid behind him afraid. "Please come closer. We won't hurt you." Rias said calmly before she gave an angry glare at Akeno. Ineo stepped forward cowardly and lifted her head. "A-A Nymph?!" Rias exclaimed shocked. "Nymph?" Issei asked looking curiously at Ineo. "They are rare creatures that follow only those they deem worthy. They have been the followers of Greek Heroes and Demigods..." Rias explained observing Ineo who was shaking in fear. "I-Isseeiii!" she cried and ran in his embrace. All the girls pouted unhappily and Issei smiled uncomfortably while Kiba was rolling on the floor laughing himself in tears.

"So...Who's this little guy?" Issei asked Asia nodding to the azure dragon. "This is Rassei!" Asia said scratching the dragon's jaw which growled happily. "Rassei?" Issei asked while frowning. "Ufufufu! It's from Rias and Issei. Right? Asia-chan?" Akeno said giggling making Asia blush lightly. Issei ignored her and tried to pet the dragon. The dragon opened his mouth and a petite lighting hit his palm. "Oww! What gives?!" Issei complained while Rassei hissed at him and snuggled against Asia's breasts. "Lucky bastard!" Ddraig cried in his mind. "Great! An another perverted lizard!" he thought when a loud roar made the land tremble. "What was that?" Issei asked noticing that all the others exept Ineo had fallen to their knees in fear. From a cave in the mountain a pale blue dragon appeared. "Aaahh! Tiamat-chan!" Ddraig said lustfully. "Friend of yours?" Issei asked him in his mind. "More than friends...if you know what I mean~" Ddraig winked at him making Issei roll his eyes in frustration. Then the dragon opened its mouth and shot an ice-breath towards them. Issei along with Ineo jumped back avoiding the damage but the others where frozen solid. The dragon unfolded its wings and dove at them. "I-I just shited myself...Run you IDIOT!" Ddraig cried urging him to get away.

Issei kept running in the forest holding Ineo's hand while avoiding the the dragon's ice-breath. "What did you do to her?!" Issei shouted. "...I may have...slept with her and never called back?" Ddraig said making him more furious. "You man-whoreeee!" He shouted and jumped in the air carrying Ineo princess style. "Issei... I love your strong arms..." Ineo muttered blushing. "Not now Ineo!" Issei shouted while they landed close to a big cliff. "Shit! No way back..." Issei groaned while the dragon was floating above them ready to strike. The dragon shot a rain of ice spikes at them. Ineo calmly placed her palm on the ground and many vines and branches formed a wall around shielding them. "Wow!" Issei exclaimed making Ineo smile pridefully. The dragon landed and glared them with its reptilian dark blue eyes. Then dazzling light covered its body and when the light faded a girl with long, pale blue hair, dark blue eyes wearing a navy skirt stood in front of them.

"A Nymph protecting the Red Dragon Emperor... how low have you fallen Ddraig? Hiding behind a girl's skirt..." Tiamat said with her cold voice. Issei felt his pride getting hurt so he stepped in front of her and glared at her. "Believe me I know better than anyone that Ddraig is a pain in the ass but he nor I are cowards." Issei declared. Tiamat looked at him before snorting unamused. "At least you have balls..." she admitted before turning back. "Let's go unfreeze your friends" Tiamat said and began walking back. "Uuuuu! Thanks partner! I think I saw my hole life flashing before my eyes!" Ddraig weeped in his mind.

When they got back Tiamat rised her hand and the ice shuttered. "Are you guys ok?" Issei rushed to their side worried. "I've been better" Kiba groaned while getting away from Asia as he tried to shield her from the blast with his body. Akeno, Koneko and Rias got up and glared at Tiamat afraid. But Tiamat was looking only at Kiba who helped Asia get up. She came closer at him and placed her hands on his face. "Finally...someone worthy of my affection." Tiamat purred and kissed him shoving her tongue in his mouth. "EEEEEHHH!" the girls screamed as they witnessed the situation. Tiamat broke the kiss and carressed his hair while Kiba was blushing with his mouth wide open. "...You WHOREE!" Ddraig shouted annoyed in Issei's mind. "Serves you right!" he responded making the dragon cry.

It was the 7th day of their training. Asia had shown progress both in martial arts and magic. Rassei was acting as her support while she was chanting incantations. On the other hand Issei was getting beaten by Tiamat. For some reason she decided to become Kiba's second familiar and now Issei's instructor. "Owww!" Issei groaned on the ground grabbing his stomach in pain. Tiamat stood near him completely bored. "At least you show progress..." she mentioned yawning. Issei panted feeling frustrated. "This isn't working..." he grunted weakly. "Obviously!" Tiamat said ogling at Kiba who was running in the garden wearing only a pair of shorts. "Focus please..." Issei joked making her click her tongue. "If you don't hurry up and use your sacred gear your only option is the Outrage form." Tiamat told him in a deadpan tone. "I know!...but I can't!" Issei retorted. "I don't know what my primal sin is!" he shouted clenching his fists and cursing himself for his weakness. "...I think you know what it is...you are just afraid to admit it..." Tiamat told him with a warm smile. Issei stared at her confused. She turned around and looked at the house. "Tell me Issei what do you see?" she questioned him. Issei stood besides her and saw his friends training vigorously. "My friends... although I don't know everything about them...i care deeply about them..." Issei admitted with his cheeks pink. Tiamat let a small laught peeking at his face. "...Now... how would you feel if Rias got married to this Riser fellow?" she asked him noticing his face freezing in anger but coninued on. "What if Akeno falls in love with someone else? What if Asia decides to go back in Italy? What if Koneko..." "SHUUUTTT UUUUUPP!" Issei let a draconic roar and punched Tiamat in her stomach sending her flying in the lake with a big splash. The others ran quickly towards them but Tiamat rose from the lake in her dragon form. "Tiamat?! What are you doing?!" Kiba screamed at her. She ignored him and charged at Issei, she hit him with a wide sweep of her tail sending him on ground where a crater was formed. Issei got up quickly with his icy-grey eyes locked on her. "That's it! Come one!" Tiamat challanged him and shot a large ice spike at him. Issei rised his hand and the spike shuttered by his gravity magic. Then Issei roared with his fangs extending from his mouth and his crimson wings with black veins unfolding from his back. He lashed at Tiamat who evaded him easily and sprayed him with her ice-breath sending him at the bottom of the lake. "IIIISSSEEIII!" Rias screamed. A gravity field extended blasting the lake away. Issei stood at the middle growling at Tiamat. "So this is the choice you've made Hyoudou Issei? You hurt the ones you love... you are not worthy of hosting the Red Dragon Emperor!" Tiamat shouted at him and began to form an ice wave in her mouth. Issei looked at his friends and saw them crying...

Tiamat shot a blizzard at Issei, a cold wave was approaching but he didn't make any move to evade it. "IIISSSEEIIII" the girls screamed while Kiba was staring at Tiamat in disbelief. **"DDRRRAAAGGOOOOOONNN BOOOSSTTEEEEERRR!"** everything around them bathed in crimson light. The blizzard was compressed until it disappeared leaving Issei standing there panting with his left hand covered in a crimson gauntlet with black claws and veins. Tiamat landed and changed back in her human form with a smirk on her face. "I knew you could do it" she said while laughing hard. Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko ran to Issei crying. Kiba stood there realising what was Tiamat's objective all along. He hugged from behind ."You big softie" he teased her while she got flustered. The girls were hugging Issei still crying while he was looking at them affectionately throught his crimson eyes with grey splashes. "Ddraig..." "Yes partner?" "I know what my primal sin is..." "..." "It's **greed** " Issei admitted while hugging some of most important existences of his life.

 **Issei POV ( Lemon and Lime alert)**

Issei was sleeping in his room from the accumulated exhaustion but he made grimaces as he was seeing a nightmare. He was tied on a bed naked while Raynare was hopping on top of him impaling herself with his dick. "Aaaaaahhh! Yyyyaahhhh!" she moaned while her pussy was sucking his throbbing member. She brought her face close to his "This is all you are good for! A fuck-toy! A sex-slave! Nothing more!" she started laughing and kept raping him. Issei's nightmare ended as he smelled something soothing. He opened his eyes and saw Ineo looking at him worried. "Issei are you ok?" she asked him with her melodius voice while wipping his tears with her fingers. "...I am better... thanks to you...how did you do that?" he asked her noticing that she was naked...again. "I can create pheromones to pacify or to put in a frenzy someone..." she explained and lied on top of him. "I can also create pheromones with aphrodisiac effects..." she added and brough her body closer to his face... Her smell got inside Issei's head driving him crazy... her blonde hair touching him were tickling his body... As Ineo came closer to his face she placed her arms on the bed's head and lifted her upper body giving him a clear view of her breasts. Issei noticed that something like honey was dripping from her nipples. "Issei this is a sedative...if you suck it you will be able to sleep peacefully" she told him and started carresing his hair with one arm. "Ineo...but". "No buts Issei" Ineo interrupted him and pushed his head gently with her hand on her nipples. "Mmmmmm! Ahhhh~!" Ione moaned as Issei sucked her honey. He was licking and biting her nipples soflty. He lifted his torso and both embraced each other. Ineo was pulling his hair while he was sucking her dry. "Aaaaahhh! AAAAAHHHH!" Ineo came while Issei fell back with the drug kicking in. "Sweet dreams my Issei..." Ineo whispered and lied on top of him with her head on his chest.

 **That's all for this chapter! Read! Review! Enjoy!**

 **Ineo is latin for blossom.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you gyus for reading my fanfic. Djohagan thanks for the clearification, Oechsner maybe I wll include a full lemon in the next chapter, Imperial-samaB I tried to follow your proposal but I made it a bit sloppy...**

 **I don't own Highschool DxD.**

 **Issei POV**

The aroma of wildflowers filled Issei's head as he stirred up in his sleep. He opened his eyes and smiled. Ineo was lying in his embrace naked panting sweetly. Her body felt cool and soft against him. He started carressing her back and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmmm!...Issei...ecchi..." Ineo murmured in her sleep and started grinding her body against him. "W-Where did she learn this word?!" Issei thought with his face red as Ineo opened her eyes.

"...Issei..." she said still half asleep and kiss him sofly. Issei's eyes opened wide as she shoved her tongue in his mouth. Her saliva was sweet like honey and he began feeling drunk due to her pheromones.

"Ara~Ara! Good morning love birds!" a teasing voice forced him back in the reality. Akeno and Rias were standing at the door admiring them with flustered faces.

"I-I...uhhh!" Issei stuttered completely trying to find the correct words. The girls giggled at his reaction before Rias turned to Ineo. "Did you make sure to alleviate his tiredness?"

Ineo nodded and hugged him by placing her arms around his neck and hid her face on his shoulder shyly. "Issei we will begin training in 2 hours" Rias said and left with Akeno giggling and whispering something Issei couldn't hear.

 **(lime alert!)**

"Thank you Ineo for helping me..." Issei told her realising why she behaved like that last night. Ineo lifted her slighty red face and gave him a small kiss on his lips. "I love you Issei!" she said making Issei froze. His eyes turned crimson with grey splashes and he suddenly pushed her back on the bed and kissed her passionately. Ineo gasped at first but she kissed him back. "Ahh!" she moaned in the kiss as Issei started fondling her breast. She pulled him closer by placing her legs around his waist. "Grrraahh!" Issei let a small growl and sucked her left nipple while massaging the other breast. "Aaahhh! Isseiii!" Ineo gasped while keeping his head on her breasts. Issei pulled his right palm and drove it slowly on her wet pussy lips. He began teasing the folds while pinching her clitoris. Ineo continued making lewd sounds as Issei placed his tongue between her breasts and started descending on her belly before reaching her bellybutton. Ineo grabbed the sheets tightly as Issei placed her legs on his shoulders and breathed on her womanhood. He looked at her leaking hole and then at her face completetly lost in pleasure. She pulled his hair and guided him down. Issei bit softly her folds making her shiver. He licked her clitoris with the tip of his tongue as he groped her heart-shaped butt. Ineo placed her hands on the bed's head while panting. Issei with a smirk on his face drove his tongue in her dripping hole earning her lustful screams. Ineo headlocked him with her legs as she began orgasming. Issei drunk her juices as she screamed before passing out. He lifted his body and saw Ineo's chest bouncing weakly due to her breathing. "Grrr!" a draconic growl escaped his lips making him stand there frozen. His eyes turned back in their usual brown color.

 **(lime scene ended)**

"What have I done?!" Issei thought outside of the door of his room with his head between his palms.

" **I knew you were a lecher at heart..."** Ddraig teased him while laughing.

"...I wanted to devour her completely...make her succumb to me..." Issei whispered still ashamed of what he did.

" **Don't worry...this is result of awakening your powers...you might find your sexual urges a bit more intense..."** the dragon explained to him still laughing.

"...Great!" Issei stated sarcastically. "Any other changes I should be aware of?"

" **Before that...why don't you get dressed? Unless of course you want to continue what you did with little Asia here~!"** Ddraig told him and Iseei opened his eyes wide to see Asia staring at him still in her pink nightgown with her cheeks pink. Issei followed her gaze and stared at his erection. "S-Sooorrrryyyy!" he shouted slamming the door behind him.

One hour later Issei went downstairs and found the rest of his friends having breakfast in the dining room. He sat on his seat avoiding the teasing gazes from Rias and Akeno. Unforunately, right next to him Asia was fidgetting on her seat with her face red. Koneko observed the tension on Issei's face with a brow rised.

"Can we please forget what happened this morning?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Not seeing it happening!" Rias told him with a sexy grin, Akeno giggled with her mouth hidden behind her hand and Asia smiled awkardly while Koneko tilted her head more confused than before. Five minutes later Tiamat entered the room wearing only a t-shirt and sat next to a flustered Kiba. She began feeding him despite his protests.

"Issei...how do you feel today? Do you think you can use Boosted Gear again?" Tiamat asked him without averting her eyes from Kiba.

"More or less..." Issei stated and manifested the gauntlet on his left palm.

"...Something is not right..." Tiamat said observing the gauntlet with a frown. "I don't recall the boosted gear having black claws or veins..."

" **This is the result of Issei's power fusing with me."** Ddraig said outloud while the green gem on the gauntlet shined.

"Red Dragon Emperor!?" Rias exclaimed shocked and the others had a similar expression except from Tiamat who made displeased face.

" **Please call me Ddraig. It's so good being able to talk with you guys. Do you know how boring it is to speak only with him?"** the dragon said making Issei roll his eyes annoyed.

" **Anyway...it seems that my sacred gear evolved due to Issei's power that was flowing in his blood...i am not sure what that thing is but I know for sure that it's older than me..."** Ddraig commented making Tiamat frown without saying anything.

"...Ddraig thank you for saving my servant..." Rias said and bowed making her breasts tremble.

"Yes! Thank you for your help." Akeno added also making a bow with similar results.

" **Don't mention it Rias-chan, Akeno-chan..."** Ddraig replied elegantly but Issei noticed his perverted stare at their tits.

"Thank you Ddraig for saving my comrade." Kiba said with a kind smile.

" **...Fuck you blondie!"** the dragon hissed with enough poison in his voice making Kiba back away in fear. The girls stared at Issei afraid but he and Tiamat were giggling silently.

Issei was standing in the garden wearing his grey jersey and the boosted gear on his left hand. Tiamat wearing her usual navy skirt was ten feet in front of him. "Yesterday you took head on my blizzard and you dispersed it...Today I want you to gather your power and try to break my defences." Tiamat told him a smile. The others were observing their training from afar.

"Alright." Issei said and rised his hand.

" **Boost!"** Ddraig's voice boomed from the gem while power was gathering inside Issei's body. "It's not enough..." Issei said a bit discouraged.

" **Ohh! Yeaahh? Let's see if you can handle this!"** the dragon roared angrily.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Issei aura was leaking around him with crimson waves and sparks, a few cracks appeared on the ground around him.

Tiamat had a pleased expression as she felt Issei's power. "Hahahaha! Now we are talking! Come on Issei! Hit me with your best shot!" she challanged him with a teasing smile taking a relaxed stance.

Issei gathered his power in his palm and formed a sphere the size of a basketball. It was crimson with black sparks around it.

" **Ira Draconis!"** Issei and Ddraig roared as he launched the sphere towards Tiamat. The sphere flew with an outstanding speed pulling bits of the ground in its path. Tiamat unfolded her pale-blue dragon wings and placed them as a shield in front of her. The sphere collided with her forcing her a few meters back. Her expression wasn't anymore teasing. She had clenched her jaw trying to withstand the impact.

"Aarrggh!" with a roar she opened her wings sending the sphere at the mountain behind her. No explosion was heard but a small black hole was formed breaking the mountain in pieces before absorbing it.

Issei looked at the destruction his power caused with a wild smile on his lips. Tiamat was breathing hard on her knees while Kiba rushed to her side worried. The girls stared at Issei with mixed emotions. Admiration, a bit fear or in Akeno's case lust.

"I almost feel bad for that chicken...almost..." Issei stated making Ddraig laugh. "We are gonna mop the floor with their faces!" Issei declared to Rias whose face got red and her heart beated faster.

 **Rias POV**

Rias was taking a shower in her room while thinking what happened today. Issei's power was unimaginable. He literally erased a mountain from existence. Her face was still red after hearing his declaration. She had hoped for a miracle to save her from becoming Riser's property and that miracle was her Issei. She touched her chest when she felt a small pain inside. Although she knew that Ineo loved Issei she couldn't help but feel jealous of her when she saw her in Issei's embrace this morning. Rias began imagining herself in Ineo's place and started fondling her breasts. "Aah!Mmm~!...Issei!" she moaned while the hot water covered her body. "What I am gonna do?" she asked herself as she got out of the shower and put on her white bathrobe. She bit her lip pondering.

She was outside Issei's room in her robe hesitating. She opened the door a little and peeked inside. Fortunately for her Issei was sleeping alone on his bed. She got in with light steps and closed the door behind her slowly. She came closer to the bed and untied the robe's rope around her waist. The robe fell on her feet uncovering her allure form. She was still wet from the shower as she lied next to to him. She used his arm as a pillow and carressed his chest with her delicate fingers. Issei shivered by her touch and half-opened his eyes. He embraced her bringing her closer to him which made Rias let a small gasp. She felt his strong arms around her and his muscular chest pressed against hers. She couldn't take it anymore so she planted a soft kiss on his lips and closed her eyes. She fell asleep hearing his heartbeat feeling safe in his embrace.

 **Issei POV**

In the morning, Issei woke up due to a cold anger directed at him. He opened his eyes and saw Grayfia staring at him with her aura leaking around her.

"W-Wha?" he stopped feeling something soft on his chest. Sweating a bit he lowered his gaze and saw Rias sleeping naked with her voluptuous breasts pressed on him.

"I-I can explain!" He shouted and jumped up only for Grayfia to freeze momently and then she averted her gaze with her cheeks slightly pink. Issei confused with her reaction looked down only to find himself having a major morning wood. He covered himself his hands while Rias got up stretching her body with her tits bouncing.

"Good morning Issei!" she purred and kissed him on the cheek which made his body stiff and Grayfia to half close her eyes.

"Rias you shouldn't act like that with a devil of lower status...even if he is your servant." the maid said and covered her with the bathrobe she picked from the floor.

"Last time I checked it was my choice with who I sleep with." Rias retorted making Issei's face red and Grayfia to leak a bit of her cold aura.

"That may be...but I wonder how will your family and fiance react when they hear of this." Grayfia said but Rias only shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care how they will react...besides my Issei will make sure that Lord Riser won't ever lay his hands on me." Rias commented and left the room with a happy smile.

Grayfia stared at the boy trying to figure out the source of Rias's confidence. Issei with a smirk let his draconic aura feel the room. Grayfia's eyes opened wide and felt her body shivering from fear. An emotion she hadn't felt for many years. But she also thought that she had felt this power signature not too long ago.

 **And this will be all for this chapter. Don't miss the next chapter where Issei will pluck a chicken!**

 **Ira Draconis: Dragon's Wrath in latin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think this chapter will please many readers. Valimesh thanks for the review! Djohagan don't worry this story won't die away so easily but I can't promise Grayfia will become one of his concubines. OechsnerC he didn't do anything to Asia, apart from flashing her~ . KeithGregory thanks for the kind words. I don't own Highschool DxD, nor the music lyrics included in this chapter.**

 **Rias POV**

Rias and her peerage gathered at the ORC room waiting for the rating game to begin. Koneko was adjusting her fighting gloves with a determined expression on her face. Akeno was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed probably gathering her magic power. Kiba was leaning against the wall with a calm expression but Rias noticed his fingers twitching nervously. Tiamat was sipping tea from her cup peeking from time to time to Kiba. Asia wore her nun outfit because she felt more comfortable in it. She was petting Rassie who sat on her knees growling happily. Rias was walking around the room bitting her nails and glaring a bit annoyed at Issei. Issei lying on the opposite couch had put on his headphones and was humming cheerfully to the music.

"The Rating game will commence in 10 minutes" Grayfia's voice sounded and magic circles appeared beneath of them transporting them in the prepared arena. In the view room apart from Grayfia there were other people watching the game with different emotions. Lord Phenex and his wife were confident that their son would win this game without breaking a sweat. Sona Sitri along with her sister Serafall Leviathan were watching the screens without showing any emotion. On the other hand, Sirzechs Lucifer kept a calm smile on his face but he was feeling impatient ever since Grayfia told him of Rias's pawn power. Next to him his father and mother were discussing happily about Rias's marriage plans. "Maybe he will have what it takes to shake the foundations of this world" Sirzechs thought and locked his blue-green eyes on the screens.

Rias and the rest opened their eyes and saw the familiar room of their clubroom. "After taking into account the opinions of the competitors we set the arena as a copy of Rias's and Sona's highschool. Rias's base is her own clubroom whereas Riser's base is in the principal's office. You have five minutes of cease fire to make your preparations." Grayfia said and the game began.

"Alright first of all we need to secure our base. But before that..." Rias said and took out of her pocket small purple balls. "Take these...they are our only means of communication...Where is Issei?" she asked with a scary smile as she noticed he was gone.

Akeno picked up a note from the couch and smiled. "Ufufufu~! It seems that Issei has made his own plans!" She said and gave Rias the note while laughing. Rias took the note and read it making her hands tremble.

"I will be back in 15 minutes tops :p!"

"...Nothing we can do about it now..." Rias said calmly trying not to scream. "Akeno and Kiba set traps around our base. Tiamat and Koneko will scout around our perimeter but are not allowed to engage the enemy." They nodded at her orders and stepped out.

"Rias-sama...what am I supposed to do?" Asia asked her seeing that she was left out.

"Asia-chan you must stay near me because you are our lifeline...If anything happens you are the only one who can heal us..." Rias responded and hugged her. "Especially now that my pawn seems to ignore my authority..." Rias said with a nasty smile and leaking a bit of her aura.

"Umm...I-I don't think..." Asia started saying when...

"BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" " Three Riser's Pawns and one Rook eliminated!"

Rias and Asia felt the room shaking due to a big explosion that came from the gym. Rias ran to the window and her eyes opened wide. The gym was in ruins and Issei was walking away from the rabble with a cocky smile and his hands in his pockets.

 **Issei POV**

(10 minutes before the explosion)

Issei was in the gym building sitting on a chair with his head resting on his hand on the seat's back still wearing his headphones.

"Here I stand, helpless and left foooor dead...Close your eyes, so many days gooo byyy...Easy to fiiiind what's wrong, harder to find what's right..." Issei was singing the lyrics of the song he was listening to with closed eyes as 4 figures entered the gym. One of them was dressed in a chinese blue outfit that showed her beautiful legs. Another girl with blue twintails and a wooden spear as well as two twins with green hair carrying chainsaws.

"It seems that Rias's pawn takes us lightly..." estimated the tall girl in the blue qipao and narrowed her blue eyes. "We will take him out of his misery" the twins said cheerfully together and rashed at Issei with their chainsaws rised over their head.

"I believe in you...I can show you that I can see through all your eeeempty liiies.." Issei kept singing and without opening his eyes he snapped his fingers. Suddenly the twins crushed at the floor as if gravity was enchanced several times.

"W-What is this?!" The girl with the wooden staff exclaimed and backed a few steps behind. The twins were screaming on the floor as their bones were being crushed with loud sounds.

The rook and the pawn were staring at him as if he was a monster. Issei got up from the chair and opened his crimson eyes with gray splashes and kept singing with a sadistic smile.

"...Say goodbye...as we dance with the devil toniiight!...Don't you dare look at him in the eeeyyeeee..." He snapped his fingers again and the rest of the girls fell face down on the floor with similar effects.

Issei took off his headphones and began walking to the exit. "Nice knowing you ladies!" He said winking at them and snapped his fingers one final time. The girls screamed in pain and fear as the hole gym came on top of them.

Meanwhile in the view room everyone was looking at the screen completely speechless. "Who the fuck is this boy?" Lord Phenex demanded while looking at Sirzechs who was laughing himself in tears.

"His name is Hyoudou Issei. He is a student at our school" Sona said with her violet eyes locked on the screen without realising that her cheeks were slightly pink. Serafall noticed her sister's expression and started giggling, but she was also interested in the boy.

Issei opened the doors of their base and found Rias sitting on her desk with a her brow rised and Asia looking at them worried. Issei looked at his cellphone's screen and a grim spread on his face.

"See? Exactly 15 minutes!" he teased her still smiling. SLAP! Asia opened her eyes wide as Rias slapped Issei who didn't even flinch.

"What are you gonna do if this becomes a habit?" he joked as Rias's face got red. "Y-You are IMPOSSIBLE!" she screamed at top of her lungs with tears forming at the edges of her green-blue eyes.

"I know!" Issei retorted and rolled his eyes before giving her a hug. "I told you I would take care of everything...just sit back and enjoy the show..." he said as Akeno got inside the room and smiled seeing Rias getting more red in Issei's embrace.

"Ara~Ara! Did I miss anything spicy?" Akeno asked with a teasing tone. Issei smiled back at her and stepped out of the room. "Is it just me or Issei seems more hot~?" She mused while licking her lips.

"Certainly he is more cocky and reckless..." Rias told when she caught her breath. "Even if he is more powerful now he is fated to make a mistake..." Rias continued more worried than before. Neither Asia or Akeno could answer to that.

Issei was walking in the school's courtyard when an explosion enveloped him.

"Hahahaha! Serves you right for looking down at us!" a girl with long,wavy, purple hair, dressed in a revealing outfit while carrying a staff was laughing in the air.

"...Such a delightful creature...who might you be?" she heard a voice behind her and she turned around only to see Issei in the air with his hand under his chin and his crimson, black veined dragon wings spread from his back.

"Her name is Yubelluna. The queen of Riser's peerage. Otherwise known as the Bomb Queen." Akeno stated flying behind him dressed in her white kimono.

"Bomb Queen huh?...Fitting..." Issei said amused while staring at Yubelluna's oversized breasts.

"Iyyaa! Iseei-kun~! If you wanted to see breasts so much you could always ask~!" Akeno said with a fake pout and pressed her breast on Issei's arm ignoring the enemy in front of them.

"...I might take you up on your offer...later" Issei replied with a dirty look that made Akeno shiver and blush. "But for now..." He continued and rised his hand.

"Aghh!" Yubelluna dropped her staff and brought her hands to her neck as if she was choking. Issei brought her closer to him with a nasty smile on his face that made Akeno's heart throb. "Now let's see if Ddraig was right..." he said and put his other hand in Yubella's chest area. Yubelluna'a face got red and she began moaning as he was feeling her breasts.

"I-Issei?! Sweety?! What are you doing!?" Akeno asked with a smile while her arms were coated with lighting.

"There it is!" Issei said and pulled out a vial. "Ddraig was right...Girls's breasts are filled with treasures!" he stated and put the item in his pocket. "As for you my dear..." he looked back at the flustered girl who was more horny due to his touch and the chocking. "It seems our playtime is over..." he told her and cancelled the magic.

"Aahhh...Aahh!" Yubelluna was gasping trying to catch her breath. "You won't defeat me?" she asked him doubtfully.

"...Not my place..." Issei shrugged his shoulders when Akeno hit her with 5 thunders.

"Riser's Queen eliminated."

"Was it something I said...or the fact that I touched her boobs before yours?" Issei teased Akeno who was smiling dangerously. "Ufufufu~! Keep doing that and you might find yourself waking up in a VERY uncomfortable position..." She whispered sexily with her eyes shining.

"Rias's Knight eliminated"

The announcement made Issei and Akeno stand in the air frozen. "Grrooaahh!" Issei let a ferocious roar and flew where Kiba was supposed to be patrolling. Akeno was about to follow him when "Akeno come back quickly! Riser is attacking us!" Rias screamed throught their communication ball. Akeno's face got pale as she flew back to their base.

Issei found Koneko surrounded by 10 girls. She was hurt everywhere but still hold her ground. Then a girl with blonde, drill twintails sent a blast of fire at her. At that moment Issei landed in front of Koneko and punched away the fireball.

"Are you alright?" He asked her completely pissed off as he glared the girls around them.

"Issei-sempai..." Koneko said weakly but "Oghhwk" she vomitted blood as a blade came throught her small chest behind her back.

"KONNEEEKOOO!" Issei roared and caught her in his arms. She seemed like a small broken toy in his embrace.

"I-i (cough) s-sorry.." she whispred while coughing blood before her body got enveloped in a white light. Issei still on his knees couldn't believe that she lost... his body began trembling in rage.

"Rias's rook eliminated"

"Hahahaha! See?! Without pretty boy here they are nothing!" the blonde girl with the flame wings on her back laughed as the other girls prepared to deliver a strike to Issei.

Issei got up slowly with his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "...What...did...you...say?" he asked with a hollow voice.

"I am only stating the facts as they are... you are strong but your comrades aren't something special...my brother is probably beating your friends to a pulp as we speak!" Ravel said with a bored expression on her face.

"Rias's queen eliminated!"

Issei's aura began leaking in violent waves making all the girls take a fighting stance.

"Ddraig?" Issei hissed trying to contain his rage.

" **Yes Issei?"** the dragon responded also furious making sure to project his voice to their enemies who backed away hearing the beast's growl.

"...Release...EVEEERYYYTHINGGG!" Issei let a ear-breaking draconic roar as his power peaked making the ground around him shutter and bits of it lifting around him. He was enveloped in a crimson vortex with black sparks flying inside it and large pieces of the ground spinning around.

" **Deeeuuusss Dracoooniiiisss Dominaaatioooo!"** Ddraig roared as an earthquake spread in the arena breaking the buildings apart.

In the viewroom everyone got up from their seats and stared at them screen shivering as the boy's power was transmitted even there. "...I-Impossible! I-It cannot be!" Lord Gremory stuttered as an intimidating figure appeared inside the chaos.

Issei was inside a crismon chainmale armor, his wings were the usual crimson color with black veins, on his chest a green gem glowed intesively, his legs were also crimson exept from the black greaves, his arms were crimson but black veins flowed inside the black-clawed gauntlets. His crimson helmet had two straight black hornes at its temples. His green eyes leaked a black miasma.

The girls were on the on the ground trembling like leaves as Iseei descended. He lifted both hands and created two crimson spheres with black lighting. Then he clasped his hands together forcing the spheres to fuse with a loud sound. A black hole appeared and the girls where sucked in it while screaming. Ravel unfolded her wings trying to fly away but Issei flew in front of her in a flash and grabbed her from the neck. He unequipped her helmet and brought his face close to Ravel's. Ravel stared petrified in terror at the crimson eyes with the grey splashes.

"...My friends are the most important people in the world for me..." he stated calmly and his eyes glowed making the black hole disperse. He let the girl fall down and turned to the west side of the arena. Flames and waves of destruction were dancing around the rabble of the ORC building. He took off and left as Ravel touched her chest feeling her heart throbbing uncontrollably.

"Riser's 2 knights, 1 bishop, 1 rook and 5 pawns eliminated." Grayfia said with her voice in disbelief.

 **Rias POV**

Rias was standing amidst the ruins of her base. An earthquake forced them to evacuate and Akeno was eliminated when she tried to shield her from Riser's fireball. Asia was behind her with only scratches and Rassie on her shoulders. She also had minor wounds. One small but deep cut a few inches up from her left brow and most of her clothes tattered from the flames. With one hand hiding her breast she saw Riser emerging from the rabble completely unscathed with his flame wings brighting.

"That look suits you Rias. Hahaha! I think I will force you to wear more revealing clothes at our first night." Riser said and licked his lips making her shiver in disgust.

"Dream on Riser." Rias said gathering her remaining dignity and formed a ball of destruction in her left palm. She launched right at his head erasing it. But seconds later fire formed it again revealing his cocky smile.

"I will enjoy training you...along with your other female servants." he declared and threw a giant fireball at her.

Rias formed a shield with her power but she was forced a few steps back. After the blast was erased she fell on her knees panting. Riser walked slowly at her admiring her bouncing boobs.

"I know what I am gonna do first with these." he said lecherously and rised his hand.

"Rassei! Nooo!" Asia screamed as the baby, azure dragon flew between them and spit some sparks on Riser's face.

"Owww! You damend flyyy!" Riser screamed in pain as the sparks burned his eye, he grabbed Rassei with his hand coated in fire and squished it until the familiar's body broke in white lights.

"RAASEEIII" Asia screamed while crying and lashed at Riser who caught her easily and hugged her from behind. He ripped off her clothes leaving her with her with panties and began gropping her tit. "This one needs a few years before she is even worth fucking but I can wait." He said and stared at Rias who was crying on the floor.

"Riser's 2 knights, 1 bishop, 1 rook and 5 pawns eliminated."

"WHAAATTTT ARE THESE USELESS SLUUUTTSS DOIIINN?" Riser roared and threw Asia on the ground. "No matter..i will teach this trash who.."

Riser was sent flying and crushed on wall breaking it apart. Issei landed in front of the girls who looked at him with tears of joy flowing on their scarred faces.

"...I am sorry...I should have listened to you..." Issei whispered without looking at them. Before Rias could respond Riser blew away the rocks and walked towards Issei coating his arms with fire.

"I shall burn you to AAASHHEESSS!" Riser screamed and opened his mouth letting a fire-breath bathe Issei.

"...Really? You throw fire...against a dragon?" Issei teased him as he stepped out of the flames.

Riser stepped back while fear clenched his heart. Issei dashed in and planted his fist on his stomach blowing it away. "AARRGGH!" Riser roared in pain as Issei continued to blow away bits of his body with his punches. After he stopped Riser's body healed itself once again.

"Foul! I am immortal! Nothing you can do will damage me." He started laughing but Issei unequipped his helmet and laughed back devilishly.

"What's so funny?" he asked while bits of sweat flowed on his face.

"Let's see if you can grow these back!" **"Boost!"** Issei responded and lashed at him forcing his armored knee on Riser's balls. Riser fell on the ground with his mouth open and his eyes white.

" **Issei...that was cruel...even for me..."** Ddraig mentioned with a pained voice. Issei ignored him and formed a crimson sphere in his palm.

"No one" he rised his hand towards Riser. "Touches" **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** "my girls!" Issei whispered coldly and launched the sphere.

"...Riser Phenex eliminated..."

 **That's all for now! DAAAAMNNN! THAT FELT GOOOOODDD! READ! REVIEW! ENJOY AS MUCH AS I DID!**

 **Deus Draconis Dominatio- Dragon God's Dominance in latin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guset thanks for your review! OechsnerC I won't kill Riser...i am not such a good person :p... I have other ways to put him in his place... I don't own Highschool DxD or the music/lyrics included in this chapter.**

 **Issei POV**

Issei and Rias where sitting in a hospital room, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were sleeping peacefully since their wounds were healed. Rias petted Koneko's white hair with a relieved smile.

"...I am sorry everyone..." she heard Issei whispering sadly behind her. He was staring at Koneko's chest which was covered with bandages while clenching his fists. She got up and hugged him trying to comfort him.

"...In rating games power isn't always the main factor...even weaker opponents can outlast others usings tactics..." Rias said and touched his cheek. "...But I need to thank you...If you hadn't been there...I-I would be..." she stuttered as tears formed in her green-blue eyes. Issei hugged her back gently and caressed her beautiful crimson hair.

"...Get a room..." Kiba chuckled making them jump. Issei sat on his bed next to him careful not to touch his wounds.

"How are you feeling?" Issei asked him with a small smile. "...Light-headed...it seems the drugs are working..." Kiba laughed but made a painful expression.

"How did this happen?" Issei whispered still sad watching his friend's condition.

"I was with Tia-chan and Koneko-chan on patrol around the campus. Somehow they had completely erased their presences...when I noticed the daggers flying towards us I jumped in front of them...(cough)...not my brightest moment...i know...when I retired due to bloodloss Tia-chan got also retired because she is my familiar..." Kiba explained with a pained smile.

"...Tia-chan?" Issei asked him with a teasing tone making Kiba blush and look at the ceilling.

"...Shut up...she is gonna be furious when I get better...Hell she might send me again at the hospital..." he continued with his face getting pale.

"...I think she will have other priorities...but yeah either way you won't avoid hospitalization..." Issei said with a dirty smile.

"Ufufufufu~!" Akeno's laugh came from her bed as she listened their conversation.

"...If you can laugh over this I guess you are feeling better..." Rias joked rolling her eyes but she was relieved that her childhood friend was better. She sat next to her and took her hands gently in hers. "Thank you for saving me Akeno..." she thanked her with new tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't mention it doll~!" Akeno responded with her usual sultry tone and turned to Issei. "So when are you gonna ravish me as you promised in the game?" she asked him making Rias freeze as Issei came closer to her with a smile.

"Before that...you should focus on recovering...otherwise I would feel bad not being able to go all the way." Issei told her and caressed her cheek making Akeno blush.

"Ara~Ara! Issei~ I don't mind a bit of pain!" she responded making Issei's face slightly red.

"S-senpaiii...no...ecchi..." Koneko whispered in her sleep making everyone giggle.

Later Rias and Issei left the room and transported back to ORC room where they found Asia fast asleep on the couch with Rassie on her lap snoring softly. Rias sat on her chair behind her desk and let a deep sign. She was free of her engagement, her friends although battered they were safe and the man she loved was with her. She lifted her face from her palms and saw Issei covering Asia with a blanket and petting her blonde hair.

"...You are really special..." she said with a wide smile spreading on her red lips. Issei shrugged his shoulders and got behind her chair. He hugged her tightly and smelled her hair making Rias gasp.

"...I won't let anyone take this away from me..." Issei whispered in her ear making her blush. She got up from her chair and kissed him softly on his lips. Issei returned the kiss for a few moments. They broke the kiss and stared affectionately in each other's eyes. Issei kissed her again more forcibly this time and Rias moaned as she felt his hands gropping her butt. He lifted her and placed her on the desk dropping some papers and other items on the floor. Rias pulled his hair and shoved her tongue in his mouth melting in the kiss.

"Aghm!" a fake cough made them broke the kiss and stare at the door. Grayfia and Sirzechs were in front of them.

"O-Oni-sama! Onee-same!" Rias shouted ashamed and got off the desk trying to fix her clothes. Grayfia looked at Issei with cold eyes but a faint smile was visible on her lips. Sirzechs was giggling with his mouth hidden behind his hand.

"I wasn't aware that my Ria-tan could be so assertive!" the crismon haired devil estimated still laughing.

"Neither did I..." Issei nodded making Rias slap him on the back of his head completely flustered.

"Mouuu!" she pouted as her lover and brother laughed at her.

"Ahmm!" Asia yawned and lifted her body while rubbing her emerald eyes. "W-What's goin on?" she asked looking still half asleep around the room.

"Nothing special Asia-chan..." Sirzechs said and sat at the opposite couch with Grayfia standing behind him. "I just thought I should reward my sister's pawn for his outstanding perfomance!" he explained looking at Issei who rised his brow.

"Is that really all dear brother?" Rias asked noticing Grayfia's stiff expression.

"Unfortunately no...You see the Phenex clan is...highly agitated to put it lightly...as well as the rest of the nobles...but who would have thought that the Red Dragon Emperor would join my sister's peerage." he responded with a forced smile.

" **That pathetic chicken nugget shouldn't have touched my host's master in the first place"** Ddraig said calmly as the gauntlet manifested on Issei's arm.

"That may be Welsh Dragon...but that created some unfavorable circumstances in our society...Right now Lord Riser is hospitalised along with his peerage...you really did a number on them Issei-kun..." Sirzechs said but Issei just crossed his arms glaring at him.

"...Maybe that engagement shouldn't had happened in the first place..." Issei responded in a cold voice while leaking a bit of his draconic aura.

"You are right!" Sirzechs said rising his hands before Grayfia or Rias could interrupt. "But as you might be aware the number of pureblood devils is declining...the nobles fear that if the remaining ancient Houses don't give birth to new devils our power will decrease..." He explained trying to appeal to him.

"...I see..." Issei said and hid his power. "...Is it possible that a new engagement will be arranged in the future?" he asked and Rias felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"...Unfortunately...yes..." Sirzechs answered with a bitter smile seeing Rias's expression.

"...Fine..." Issei said and cracked his fingers "I will just have to kick their sorry asses until they get the message..." He said with a wild grim.

"Issei! If you do that the hole Noble society will turn against you!" Rias exclaimed but she was happy to hear him say that.

"Think they can stop me?" Issei joked and hugged with his hands around her waist in front of everyone making her face red. He lifted her face with his hand under her chin and stared at her eyes. "I told you...no one will take you away from me..." he promised and kissed her.

"Moou!" Rias moaned in the kiss and peeked at her brother afraid of his reaction. But he was smiling happily observing them. Asia pouted angrily and Grayfia averted her eyes with her cheeks slightly pink.

"Issei...can we have a talk alone?" Sirzechs asked him when they broke the kiss.

"Sure thing..." he responded and they went in an other room. Silence spread in the clubroom as the girls couldn't bring themselves to look at each other. Ten minutes later they exited the room with Sirzechs smiling cheerfully and Issei flustered.

"What did you talk about dear?" Grayfia asked him with a sweet voice but her eyes shining dangerously.

"N-Nothing important hun!" he laughed awkwardly before walking towards her cowardly. "Just what kind of reward would Issei want...that's all! Pinky swear! Ouch!" Sirzechs shouted teared as Grayfia pinched his ear.

"...Excuse us...it seems I have to discipline my dear husband..." with those last words they disappeared throught a magic circle with Sirzechs's eyes wide from fear.

"Interesting family there...Ria-tan!" Issei teased her.

"Not you too!" she cried and started punching him on the chest.

"Hahahaha! Asia-chan in one hour a servant will come pick you up." Issei said laughing before he turned to Asia who tilted her head in a cute manner confused.

"Why?" she asked still glaring jealously at Rias.

"Sirzechs thinks that we should lay low for a couple days...until things get back to normal that is..." Issei explained and both girls looked at each other worried. "Don't worry your brother promised to move all our friends at your castle."

"We should prepare then..." Rias said and went to pack her suitcase until Issei grabbed her hand. "No...you are coming with me..." He said with a smile.

"...Where are we.." she asked but Issei shused her with a kiss. "It's a secret!" he winked at her and left with a magic circle.

Issei teleported at his house's living room and found his mother sleeping on the couch wearing her usual white pajamas. He kissed her at the forehead making her stir in her sleep.

"Ahhumm! Hi sweety!" she said with a smile as she streched. "How was your vacation?" she asked him and beckoned him to sit beside her. Issei sat next to her and Emi hugged him while petting his head.

"Pretty intense I guess..." Issei murmured and stared at the tv. "...Did you use me present?" his mother teased him as his face got red.

"...Didn't have the chance..." he admitted remembering her drawer. "Listen...I kinda...sort of...defenitely made a mess in the underworld...so I will leave with Rias for a couple of days...until things calm down..." he said seriously and watched his mother expression for any signs of agitation.

"Ohh! So you did it then~" Emi asked back laughing as Issei rolled his eyes annoyed.

"...Anyway... in one hour one servant...probably Grayfia, the wife of Rias's brother will come pick you up...You have to stay in his castle for a few days...I hope that won't affect your wor...(boom)". Issei fell on the ground as Emi jumped from the couch and started dancing around.

"I get vacation~! I get vacation~! I get vacation~!" she sang and ran to her room to pack her things.

"...Why do I even bother?" Issei asked himself with a tired smile and went to pack his backpack. When he entered his room a magic cricle glowed and Ineo appeared. Just as Issei tried to welcome her she turned her back to him.

"Ineo what's wrong?" Issei asked her with a frown.

"Why didn't you summon me during the rating game?" she whispered in low voice and Issei realised she was crying. Her body that usually had a bright green tint began to get brownish as if she was withering.

"I didn't want to put you in danger...since you are the one of us with the least battle experience..." Issei hugged her from behind and felt her body dry.

"I..(sob)..I could have helped you...do you know how I felt when I saw Koneko-chan getting beat up?!" she screamed and her hair started falling like withered leaves.

Issei turned her around and gasped when he saw that her face had cracked like old oak. "...I am sorry...but...what do you think would have happened if the nobles saw you fighting along side us?" He asked her and wipped her tears carefully not to damage her sensitive skin.

Ineo stopped and looked at her feet sadly. "...They would have demanded to conduct experiments on me...since I am the the first nymph to contract a devil..." she whispered and sat on the bed hiding her face behind her knees.

Issei sat next to to her and took a deep breath. "...If they had even thought of that I would had teared them apart..." he stated with an angry glare.

Ineo lifted her face and peeked at him. She approaceh him and kissed him softly as her body returned to normal. Issei kissed her back and pulled her in his embrace. He lied back and let Ineo mount him while kissing her. They were moaning between the kiss and Ineo crossed her fingers with his losing herself in passion. She broke the kiss and stared at him with lustful eyes. Issei had a similar expression as her pheromones sipped in his body. Ineo began unbuttoning his trousers and shoved her hand in his underwear.

"Ohhh!" Emi gasped from the door with her eyes opened wide due to the view. Ineo's face got extremely red and vanished in bright light balls leaving Issei flustered on the bed with his zipper down.

"...Is she...your new friend?" his mother asked with her cheeks pink as Issei zipped his pants and got up from the bed.

"...Yes...she is my familiar..." he explained rubbing the back of his head ashamed.

"...Sweety...please don't...make me a grandma yet...I am too young!" she said with a smile and put her finger on his nose.

One hour later Issei and his mother were at the ORC club. Emi was pretending to be asleep due to his hypnosis in order for the others not to find out that her memories were intact. Grayfia took her from his embrace and her bag. Asia walked next to her with her cute pink bag on her shoulder glaring jealously at Rias who was fidgeting on the couch.

"Issei-kun your mother is in good hands...Do enjoy your vacation!" Grayfia told him with a kind smile and disappeared along with Emi and Asia with a magic circle.

Issei stepped in front of Rias and extended his hand with a small bow. "Shall we go as well princess?" he asked her with a smile dispersing all of Rias's worries.

 **Rias POV**

A few seconds later Rias opened her eyes and she found herself holding hands with Iseei in an unfamiliar town. The beautiful buildings were supported on dense wooden posts, under them a canal spread all over the city. Gondoliers were sailing in their cute gondolas with small, colorful lanterns hanging from their sterns. People were dancing in the streets dressed with elegant clothing and masks hiding their faces. Festive music could be heard from everywhere. Rias was looking around with a big smile on her lips admiring the carnival.

"Milady...Welcome to Venice!" Issei said enjoying her childish reaction.

Issei guided her in a big hotel and after talking with the receptionist took a key. He winked at her and walked to an elevator. They reached the top floor and Issei unlocked the door of their room. The spacious room was filled witth victorian style furniture. A velvet,red couch, a king size bed with white sheets covered with rose petals, a big wooden armoire and a vanity. The floor was also wooden but there were detailed carvings around the ceiling.

Rias walked around the room and saw Issei opening the armoire pulling out a beautiful green dress.

"This is what I asked from your brother." Issei explained and handed her the dress.

Rias took the dress and kept looking at him with a stupid-happy smile.

 **Issei POV**

Issei was waiting at the lobby wearing a black tuxedo and holding while playing with a mask in his hands. He heard the sound of highheels and turned around. Rias descended the stairs wearing a low-cut dress that exposed her shoulders and breasts. She had combed her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a black mask with red decorations over her face. She was wearing a red silk stole around her neck and black highheels. Issei got up and offered her his hand. They spend the next three hours dancing with the locals.

 **(MY FIRST LEMON SCENE...IF UNDERAGED OR OFFENDED SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT BOLD LINE)**

Later that night they returned to their room. Rias sat on the couch breathing heavily with her face red from the dance. Issei kneeled in front of her and took off her shoes while kissing her thights. Rias shivered feeling his lips on her skin. With a sexy smile she brought him on the couch and unbuttoned his t-shirt. Issei let her do as she wanted and looked at her without saying anything. Rias pointed with her finger at the stereo at the corner of the room and music began to play. ( Crazy in Love – Sofia Karlberg )

Rias took a few steps back and turned her back to him as she unzipped the dress and put her hand on her chest preventing it from falling. She looked at Issei with the corner of her eye with a devilish smile. Issei had grabbed the couch hard and his eyes were looking at her as if he wanted to eat her. Rias let the dress fall at her feet.

"I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave, I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame

'Cause I know I don't understand

Just how your love can do what no one else can"

The music kept playing as Rias kept standing in front of Issei wearing only a black thong that revealed her round buttcheeks. She turned around while swinging her hips sensually and sat on Issei lap. She started grinding herself with her tits bouncing to the rhythm in front of his face. She raised one hand and untied her hair making her even more alluring. She licked Issei's lips and kneeled in front of him spreading his legs. She unzipped his zipper with her teeth while staring at his eyes. She took off his pants and threw them at the corner. She got up arching her back so that Issei could take a good view of her ass. She walked around him and pressed her breasts against the back of his neck. Issei moaned as Rias took off his t-shirt and nibbled his earlobe. She came in front of him and Issei got up. She gropped his member outside of the underwear teasing him. She felt it becoming bigger and harder. Issei was breathing hard with his eyes closed. Suddenly her eyes glowed and she ripped off his boxers letting his dick free.

Issei grabbed her from the waist and kissed her passionetly while bitting her lips. She caressed his hair with one hand while she gropped his ass with the other. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He put her on the bed while kissing her and fondled her breasts making her moan. He broke the kiss and run his tongue on her neck as she tilted her head back. He licked her left nipple and massaged the other breast. He began sucking it feeling her tips getting hard. With one hand he lowered her thong and let it fall to her ankles. He began teasing her folds as Rias was breathing hard. He brought his face against her womanhood before planting his tongue in it. "AAAHH! ISSSEEEII!" she gasped and pulled his hair locking him there. Issei shoved his tongue inside feeling her walls contracting. Rias came on his tongue and he drunk her nectar before positioning the tip of his cock at her entrance. He put the tip inside and hugged Rias as she made a pained expression. He played with her clitoris to easy her pain. Rias wrapped her legs around his back forcing him inside her.

"Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love"

Issei pounded her increasing steadily his pace as Rias began moaning under him with her face red. He shoved his tongue in her mouth tasting her saliva. Her pussy was clasping around his dick coating it with her juices. She grabbed his ass pushing him even more inside. Issei felt his tip hitting the entrance of her womb. He began thrusting harder making Rias scream in pleasure. He grabbed her ass and lifted it in order to hit his target more efficiently. As he kept pounding Rias was moaning with her tongue out of her mouth covered with sweat. With three forceful thrusts he came in her pussy making her tremble lustfully. Rias felt his hot cum filling her. She started playing with her clitoris not wanting the pleasure to end.

Issei made a sexy grin seeing this, he lifted her and pressed her against the wall forcibly. Rias gasped with her tits against the wall as Issei locked her there. He began kissing her neck and gropping her buttcheeks. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the forehead and kept her head on his shoulder as he shoved his cock all the way inside in one thrust. "Aaahh!" Rias made an ahegao face with her tongue out of her mouth as Issei kept pounding her against the wall while growling. He began pinching her nipple with the other hand and sucked her tongue while she was making incoherent sounds. Rias felt her orgasm coming closer as Issei's member began throbbing. They came together with fluids gashing out of her hole. She felt her legs shaking as Issei carried her back to the bed.

Just as she had began relaxing Issei flipped her over and shoved his dick from behind once again. "I-Issei..i..i...m going crraaazzzyyyy~!" she screamed as he kept fucking her silly with one hand pulling her hair and the other pressed against the bed's head. He increased his speed hearing her scream and broke the bed with a loud sound. He came inside her making her pass out in bliss.

 **(LEMON SCENE ENDED)**

Half hour later Rias woke up in his embrace. He was looking at her while caresing her back. She kept looking at him affectionately before kissing him softly.

"I love you..." she said feeling warm inside.

"I love you too..." Issei responded and hugged her tightly as they fell asleep on the broken bed.

 **Narrator POV**

Seven figures hidden in black cloaks were advancing towards a hill in Kuoh. They reached the end of the forest where an abondoned church used to be. One of them draw a cirlce on the ground with a piece of chulk. When he finished they stood around the cirlce touching each other's hands and began chanting in an ancient language. The magic circle began to glow with a purplish color. Smoke gushed out and a violet light rised from the center.

"Queen of the Undead! Bringer of Death! Defiler of The Gods Degree! We summon you by our contract in blood to..." Suddenly all the figures held their heads as if they were experiencing headaches. With loud screams they turned to ashes. The violet light flew in the forest casting shadows on the trees. It stopped when it reached a hollow grave. It levitated for a moment before it dived inside. A white hand broke out of the ground...

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! READ! REVIEW! ENJOY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading my story! OechsnerC your questions will be answered in the following chapters! I don't own Highschool DxD.**

 **Issei POV**

The sun rised and his rays fell upon the couple sleeping peacefully on their bed. Issei opened his eyes and saw Rias's face a few inches away from his. She was breathing softly using his arm as a pillow. Issei kissed her nose and Rias half opened her green-blue eyes smiling.

"...Good morning..." she murmured sweetly and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go.

"...Good morning Rias..." Issei responded and caressed her hair laughing at how clingy she was. Suddenly Rias's stomach growled making her face red.

"Wow! The beast is hungry!" he joked and Rias made a childish pout. "Shall we go grab some breakfast...or would you prefer we have something ordered?" he asked her with a teasing grin.

"...It's a beautiful day...I would like to explore Venice a bit..." she said after thinking about it.

"Alright..." Issei said and got up from the bed and Rias's cheeks got pink as she saw his naked body. "...Didn't get a good look last night?" Issei teased her noticing her reaction. Rias stuck her tongue out and also got up from the bed. She went to take a shower when Issei slapped her butt. "Aoouu!" she shouted and turned around playfully trying to do the same but Issei grabbed her hands and flipped her around in a hug. She shivered as he nibbled her neck.

"Do you want some company in the bath?" he asked her and she nodded with her eyes closed.

One hour later they were sitting in a cafe by the canal having breakfast and Rias realised how starved she was as she ate scrumbled eggs and smoked prosciutto. Issei sipped a bit of coffe from his cup not taking his eyes from her.

"W-What?" she asked a bit shyly with her mouth stuffed. He brought his face closer and kissed her lips.

"Mmm! Italians know their stuff..." he exclaimed and licked his lips while Rias got flustered. "The kiss was good too!" he teased her.

"Mouu!" she pouted and hid her red face behind her cup making Issei laugh.

"...So...what happens from now on?" she asked placing her cup down asking what has been in her mind ever since she woke up.

Issei stared ath the canal calmly as he was collecting his thoughts. "...I think you know how I feel about you...We could start dating and see how it goes..." he said with a smile and Rias felt her heart beating faster.

"...I would love to...but what if a new engagement..." she started asking until Issei took her hand gently.

"About that...I had a talk with Sirzechs...he will turn down every possible candidate...and he will talk with your parents..." he explained and took out his wallet.

"O-Oni-san will?" Rias asked feeling anxious about her parents reaction.

"...Well...from the discussion we had I understand that the game was projected to the noble counsil since it was your family's tradition." he told her and paid the check to a waiter. They got up and started walking by the canal holding hands. "At first they were irritated with Riser's defeat but when Sirzechs told them that I host Ddraig the began thinking the possibilities..." he explained as Rias got nervous. He noticed her expression and grabbed her by the shoulders. "...I know that they probably want to force us into marriage...we are too young for that...there are so many things we can see and do in this world..." he said as Rias made an unhappy face. "...I am not saying that I don't want to...it's just that...we only know each other for a month...there are many things I need to do before considering to settle down..." he continued and rised his hand making signaling a gondolier.

"...What about the others?" Rias whispered looking at her feet.

"...I do have feelings for them...but I don't want to force them being with me if they don't want to..." Issei admitted seriously.

Rias nodded and pulled his arm between her breasts. "...I understand...promise me that you won't forget..." she pleaded as Issei kissed her.

"There is no way that could happen..." he promised and looked at her with affectionate eyes. Rias got warm inside as she felt the truth in his words and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Buongiorno newlyweds!" the gondolier shouted as he parked in front of them making the couple laugh awkwardly with their faces red. They spent the rest of the morning travelling around the city in the gondola with Rias in Issei's embrace.

 **Narrator POV**

A naked girl coverd with dirt was walking in an alley. Her black,long hair were a mess, her amethyst eyes looked lifeless as she passed throught the dirty backstreet. Suddenly, two figures emerged from the shadows. There were dressed like common thugs, ripped jeans, biker boots and bandanas on their shaved heads. The were ogling the girl while licking their lips.

"Steven look here...someone is in need for a bath and a good time" he laughed along with his friend as they approached the girl who stood there not bothering to answer.

"What do you say babe~? Wanna pass some time with us? We will treat you nicely! Really nicely~" he empasised staring at her firm breasts.

The girl approached them and placed her small white palms on their chests with her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"Ohh! We are gonna have fun tonight!" the one known as Steven said with a perverted grin. "Augh!" he groaned and his vision blurred. "W-What the fuck?!" he whispered weakly. His eyes opened wide as he saw something like a violet wave coming out of his body and being absorbed in the girls white hands. He and his pal fell to their knees and they gasped as they saw the girl's face. Her violet eyes had black tattoos around spreading to her cheekbones and brows like spider web. She looked at them expressionless as she sucked their life. Their skin dried at up and they looked like mummies. The girl took her hands off their chests and they fell face down turning into ashes.

"Interesting power there..." a voice sounded from somewhere around her. She turned left her head as a figure with twelve, black, feathered wings emerged from the shadows. He had long face with rough edges and red eyes. He looked at the ashes with a smirk and then back to the girl who stood there without showing any emotions.

"Can I see your face child?" Kokabiel asked as he felt something familiar about her power signature. The girl rised one of her hands slowly and pulled her dirty, black her from her face. Kokabiel was surprised but he didn't show it. In front of him was Raynare. He shook his head in denial and took a few steps forward trying not to scare her. "Do you know who you are?" he asked her trying to make his voice as soothing as possible. The girl shook her head sideways without averting her lifeless amethyst eyes from him.

"...Only my name...Nora..." the girl whispered showing some emotion on her pale face for the first time.

"...You look like someone I knew...she was murdured a few weeks ago..." the fallen angel said and took off his coat. He handed it to her who took it and tilted her head.

"...Do you miss her?" she asked with a sweet voice nothing like Raynare's. Kokabiel frowned a bit before taking a deep breath.

"...Badly...I wish to take revenge from those that killed her..." he said as the girl grabbed his hand. Her touch felt cold.

"...I will help you...if you can help my regain my memories..." Nora said as she and Kokabiel disappeared throught a magic circle.

 **Kiba POV**

Kiba was lying on a beige sunbed by a large pool. His wounds were healed but his body wasn't at its peak condition yet. A few hours after Rias and Issei left Grayfia came and informed them of the situation. She transported them in one of Sirzech's mansions in the human world. He passed the next two days resting while the girls were fumming jealously because Rias went on vacation with Issei. He laughed as he thought their reaction when they meet him again.

"What's so funny Kiba?" Tiamat asked him lifting her eyes from the book she was reading.

"...Nothing really...just that things will get more complicated from now on..." he said with a happy smile while closing his eyes. He felt Tiamat's soft lips kissing his and her tongue dancing in his mouth. He opened his eyes as she pulled back with a string of saliva between them. She got up and untied the her bikini from her neck exposing her big breasts and her pointy, pink nipples. Kiba averted his eyes feeling his face getting red.

"Could you apply this on me...please~?" she asked him while blowing the last word in his ear. Kiba turned and she was holding a bottle of oil in her hands. He took it and poured some on his palm as Tiamat lied face down on her sunbed. He sat next to her and spread it on her back while massaging her. She began moaning in pleasure making Kiba breath frantically and blush.

"...Could you please stop that..." He asked trying to keep his voice calm as she glanced at him with a sexy grin on her pale-blue lips.

"...I can't help it...you are too good with your hands...among other things..." she purred as Kiba closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "...You don't have to be so serious with me..." she mentioned and flipped her body wih her big tits trembling. Kiba tried to be professional and kept his face expressionless as he massaged her chest. Tiamat was giggling seeing his internal struggle. After she was properly oiled she lifted her body and brought her face close to Kiba's. "...Your turn..." she whispered with a predator feeling in her dark blue eyes. Kiba gulped but knew better than oppose her. He lied down on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. Tiamat poured some oil on her hands and began spreading it on his back with circular motions. Kiba began enjoying her touch when he felt her weight sifting on the sunbed. He held his breath as she pressed her breasts on his back. She grinded her body from his waist till his neck. He could feel her hard nipples on him and clenched his fists. "Hahaha!" she heard her laughing noticing his reactions. "...You know...we could always continue this in our room..." she purred in his ear tempting him. Kiba froze, he lifted his body quickly pushing her away gently. He got up and looked at her with a bit irritation in his bluish-grey eyes.

"...I told you...that won't happen..." he stated in deadpan tone and left her there looking at him with a sad smile on her lips.

 **Rias POV**

After passing some time around the city they decided to return to their room. When they entered she saw that their bed was repaired and a shy smile spread on her lips. She took a bath for an hour feeling blessed that she finally shared her feeling with Issei. She knew that there were other girls after him but she thought that is was natural due to his power and his character. She signed as she got out of the warm water and wrapped a towel around her body. She got out of the bathroom and found Issei talking throught a magic circle on his ear with someone.

"...Ok we will be there in an hour..." he said and turned around with a sime on his face seeing her state of dress. Rias blushed but shook her head trying to get rid of her naughty thoughts and sat next to him on the couch.

"Did something happen?" she asked him with a frown.

"...It was your brother...the hole incident is under examination...i will have to meet Lord Phenex and his wife with Sirzechs in order to settle the problem between us... apart from that your parents agreed to meet us and they will be at your brother's mansion in three hours."

"...So much for our honeymoon~!" Rias teased him but Issei smiled at that and hugged her.

"...We will do something similar when that time comes..." he said and bit her earlobe making her take a deep breath.

"...W-Where are going to meet them?" Rias gasped getting away from before she gets in the mood.

"Since my mother couldn't be in the underwold Sirzechs thought it would be better if my mother and our friends were transported in his mansion in Japan..." Issei explained with a smirk.

"Aha!" Rias murmured and turned around hiding her red face from him. He pressed his chest on her back and unwrapped her towel. He kissed her neck and fondled her breasts simultaneously making her moan. "We have one hour...what are we gonna do?" Issei teased her. Rias pushed him on the bed and kissed him passionately giving in to her urges.

 **Grayfia POV**

Grayfia was in the mansion's kitchen making breakfast for Rias's peerage with experienced moves but not really paying attention to what she did. She was feeling restless due to the recent events. She was happy that her little sister was free of her engagement of course but she was a bit afraid of her lover. When she felt his power a couple weeks ago it like a beast was unleashed on the world. Issei was dangerous, she was aware of that. She didn't believe that the nobles were so foulish to think that they could put a leash on him and control him. When she shared her thoughts with her husband he just laughed and agreed that it was impossible.

"He is something that difies this world's laws...His powers are still growing I am sure of it...in a few months even I won't be able to hope to hold a candle against him..." Sirzeches admitted to her last night.

"...If he is that dangerous wouldn't be better to get rid of him?" she asked him shocked at his words.

"Probably...but I am not sure if he can die if we take into account what Rias told us at her report...At first he wasn't able to control his power but now he seems to begin mastering it...Maybe if I erased his whole body then it would be possible...Nevertheless I won't do it...Rias and the rest are happier ever since he showed up...maybe I am stupid to prioritise my sister's happiness over the underworld..." he said with a bitter smile. "...Keep an eye out for his mother...although she is human I sense a power similar within her..."

She was in deep thought when Emi entered the kitchen wearing a cute lilac sundress with her auburn hair waving on her shoulders.

"Morning Gray-Gray~!" she said cheerfully and started helping her with the cooking.

"...Miss Hyoudou! You are a guest here...It wouldn't be appropriate if I let you help me..." she said while Issei's mother washed the vegetables.

"Nonsense! I would feel bad if I didn't help you after what you did for me and Issei..." she retorted with a wide smile.

"...You didn't lose your momeries...did you?" Grayfia asked her feeling even more nervous.

"...No...I guess I own you an apology...I didn't want to foul you but Issei was afraid that you might react badly if you knew..." Emi said and peeked at her noticing her awkward silence. "...I am human...but I' ve blessed by Issei's father in the past...that seems to affect me to some extend..." she explained calmly.

"...Issei's father?" Grayfia asked with a frown. She remembered that in the school's data Issei's sole parent was Emi.

Emi stopped washing the tomatoes and looked at her with a sad smile. "...I haven't see him ever since Issei was born...he said that it would be dangerous if he stayed with us..."

Grayfia wanted to ask more of this but she knew it would be pointless. Whatever the reason Issei's father abondoned them she started feeling angry seeing in how much pain Emi was.

"...I am sorry for making you remember something unpleasant..." she whispered and looked at her.

"...It's ok..." Emi said and wipped a tear from her brown eyes. "As long as I have Issei I am content!" she continued with a smile.

Grayfia smiled at that, she felt the same ever since her son Millicas was born. "We are not so different after all.." she whispered.

"Do you have kids too Gray-Gray?" Issei's mum asked her cheerfully.

"...A son...he is eleven...he looks exactly like Sirzechs..." she said with a smile.

"I would love to meet him!" Emi exclamied happily and clasped her hands making Grayfia giggle at her.

"You will today...He will tag along with my parents when they come to meet Issei..." she responed.

"...Ohh...what exaclty did Issei do?" she asked concerned.

Grayfia hesitated a bit before deciding to answer. "Rias's was engaged with a son of a Noble House...but she wasn't in love with him...In the Gremory House there is a tradition where the candidate is forced to show his prowess...In that mockup battle Issei defeated him along with his whole peerage..."

"Hahahahaha!" Emi laughed holding her stomach in tears. "ahaha!...He is indeed the son of that man..." she said after calming down.

The two of them continued cooking while laughing together.

 **Akeno POV**

"Baka-Rias...Baka-Issei..." Akeno mused angrily lying on her bed wrapped in a towel. She had taken a quick shower trying to calm her frustration. She began having feelings for Issei over the previous days. She knew that Rias was deep in love for him but she couldn't help get jealous.

"Mmm..." Asia moaned in her sleep next to to her. She was naked with only the white sheet covering her body. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for her Akeno blowed her irritation on her ever since she was able to move her body. The little nun experienced things that would made even the most kinky women blush. Akeno smiled devilishly hearing her and licked her lips. Before she could begin ravishing her morning meal a light knock was heard from the door.

"Aghh! For fuck's sake!" she hissed irritated. "Come in!" she answered as she put on her lacy, purple panties. Koneko entered the room wearing a cute one-piece, white swimsuit and stared at Asia with her usual stoic expression. Akeno just shrugged her shoulders and put on a silk sundress with her large boobs shaking.

"Morning Koneko-chan...is something wrong?" she asked and tied her long, black hair in a ponytail.

"Rias-sama and Issei-sempai will be joining us shortly" Koneko responded and sat on the bed. "They will have a meeting with their parents and the head of the Phenex clan." she added and shook Asia in order to wake her up.

"...Ufufufu~! This time he won't get away so easily!" Akeno stated with a dark grin.

 **Issei POV**

Issei teleported with Rias in front of a big mansion's entrace. Before he could knock the door Emi dashed out and gave both of them a hug soffocating them in her breasts.

"Good morning sweety! Ria-chan!" she said as she let them go.

"Morning mum!" Issei responded a bit tired.

"...What's this? Did Ria-chan wear you off~?" Emi teased them making Issei open his eyes wide and Rias to hide her red face behind her hands.

"Hahahahaha!" Sirzechs came laughing behind her with Grayfia who had a displeased expression due to her husbands lack of discretion.

"Welcome Rias-sama, Issei-same.." Grayfia welcomed them with a small bow.

Two hours later Issei along with his mother, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias and the rest of their friends were sitting around a big table discussing about their vacation. His mum was interested in Venice since she had spent a few months there for her studies and asked them a lot of questions not noticing the angry glares of the girls directed to Rias. Thankfully for Rias a magic circle with flames appeared and from there three figures. Lord Phenex was dressed in a royal red-orange cloak with the symbolf of their clan embedded on his back. His wife Lady Phenex was a woman in her mid-twenties, blonde curly hair, light-blue eyes and a sexy hourglass figure in a red dress. A girl that looked like Lady Phenex with her blonde hair combed in twintails, dressed in a cute white dress with frills was with them keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Lord Phenex. Lady Phenex." Sirzeches welcomed them with a nod of his head while the rest bowed to them exept from Issei and his mother.

"Lord Lucifer." Lord Phenex said and looked at Issei with his eyes half-clossed. They sat on their seats and a silence spread the room. Issei continued talking with Emi not paying any attention to them despite Rias pulling his pants under the table. A few minutes later three other figures appeared from crimson magic circles. A man in his mid-thirties looking like Sirzechs, a woman in her mid-twenties that was like Ria's twin apart from their eye's and hair color. She had brunette hair that reached her shoulders and purple eyes. A boy that was looking like Sirzechs rashed at Rias and planted his face on her chest.

"Uuuntiee!" he shouted happily while Rias petted his crimson hair.

"Millicas!" she said and got up to hug her parents. After they exchanged their hellos they sat at their respective seats.

"I thank you all for being here today..." Sirzechs said and got up from his seat. "I know that there is lingering tension but I need to ask you to keep a clear mind." he added with a smile but with the authority beffiting of a king. All the adults nodded and turned their attension to Issei who returned their stare without showing any emotions.

"...I am not going to ask for forgiveness regarding my actions..." he stated making Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory glare at him for his rudeness. "Rias is someone I cherish...I don't care nor I will about politics...But I promise you this...If any of you try to use her again as an object be ready for the consequences." he added and leaked a bit of his aura in the room. His mother smiled proudfully, Rias was trying to keep her face calm but her cheeks were red. Their friends smiled at his words as did Sirzechs. Grayfia stood by trying to prevent things from going overboard. Surprisingly, Lady Gremory and Lady Phenex shared a meaningful look and started giggling.

"...Listen here boy...I am not questioning your power or your loyalty to your master...but I won't let a kid to ruin the future of our Houses just because..." Lord Phenex said with flames dancing on his blond hair.

"BECAUSE WHAT?!" Issei roared and directed his power towards him silencing him. At that moment his crimson gauntlet with black veins manifested on his arm resting on the table.

" **Be careful Phoenix...my host is known for his short temper...as do I"** Ddraig mentioned projecting his voice outloud making Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory to stand there with their mouths open.

After taking a few breaths Lord Gremory turned to the dragon. "So what would you propose Welsh Dragon? What is the best solution for our Houses?" he asked with respect.

" **Well...my host is indeed young for marriage...but if little Lady Ravel wishes it she could start living with Issei and enter a relationship with him as did Rias...I don't think that would create problems seeing how he got care of Rias the last days without breaking a sweat..."** the dragon said with a lecherous tone making everyone froze speechless.

"Y-You perverted LIZARD!" Issei shouted with his face red. Rias hid her face behind her hands fumming in shame. Kiba was laughing his ass off rocking his seat. Akeno was glaring murderly at Rias and Asia looked at them with her face red without saying a word. Koneko closed her eyes seemingly annoyed but with her cheeks slightly pink. Sirzechs was also giggling despite Grayfia hitting him on the head with a paper fan. Emi got up and hugged Rias whispering something in her ear. Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory looked at each other with stupid expressions on their faces. Lady Phenex was getting flustered but she turned to Ravel who was fidgetting on her seat peeking at Issei. Venerana also got up and whispered something at her husband's ear.

"...He will be the death of me..." Issei groaned and blocked Ddraig by unequipping his sacred gear.

"Actually... that is a really efficient solution..." Lady Phenex stated making the two lords stare at her dumbfounded. "What do you say Ravel? Would you like to live with Issei-kun?" she asked her daughter who jumped on her seat.

"Umm..." Ravel stuttered with her face completely red looking at Issei who was getting paler. "..If Issei-sama would have me after all that transpired..." she said weakly and hid her face in her palms.

"That would be great!" Emi exclaimed and run around the table to hug her. "I always wanted a daughter! Now I have twooo!" she screamed happily as Issei facepalmed himself.

"...Excuse me...I suspect you are?" Lord Phenex turned to her still in daze.

"..Oh!... how rude of me! My name is Hyoudou Emi! I am Issei's mother!" she responded with a charming smile. Both Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex got flustered not realising the deadly glares of their wives.

"Since things have been resolved peaceful may I add an another condition?" Sirzechs asked turning to Emi. "Would it be a bother if we took the liberty to renovate your house? It would be better if Rias, Ravel and the rest could live together with Issei." He explained with a smile.

Emi screamed like a child and dashed at him planting a kiss on his cheek. Sirzechs got a bit red and scratched his cheek while Grayfia was eminating a cold aura.

Issei let a small growl turning their attention to him. All burst in laughter and later they discussed the details of their agreement.

Two hours later Emi left with Rias's and Ravel's fathers back to their house to discuss the renovation plans along with a jealous Venerana. Sirzechs was at his room probably being chewed out by Grayfia. Kiba, Koneko, Asia and Akeno returned to their rooms after congratulating Rias who was still confused by what happened. Ravel left with her mother after paying her respects to an awkward Issei. Millicas hugged him and called him uncle much to his anxiety and left after promising to visit him.

"Uff! That was extremely tiring!" he signed as he lied on the bed in Rias's room. Rias sat next to him with a troubled expression on her face.

"...Do you regret it?" he asked him without facing him.

Issei got up and turned her around. "Never..." he said with a smile. Rias smiled back and touched his face. They leaned closer to share a kiss when...

"Ara~Ara! Rias is snatching Issei agaiiiin!" Akeno shouted and jumped on them forcing them apart.

"A-Akeno?! What do you think you are...?" Rias when she noticed Asia clinging on Iseei's arm.

"It's not fair if Rias-sama has all the fun by herself!" Asia stated with a sexy smile totally different to her usual shy attitute.

Koneko was standing a few meters away with her face red, fidgeting as if she didn't know what to do.

Issei could hear Kiba's laughing from the next room. "You fucking traitor! Bring your ass here and save me!" Issei shouted as Akeno, Asia and Rias fought over him pressing their soft parts on him.

 **And that's all for now! Read! Review! Enoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo! This is the next chapter of my story. Bob2121998 I admit I am not a big fan of Asia but I wish to keep the original harem intact with some of my own additions (at least for this fanfic), well Kuroka will be included in the harem as will Koneko (sister sandwich! please don't judge me :p). OechsnerC as I told you in PM I will include a lemon between Issei &Koneko and I will make it plus 1500 words (if you have something in mind do share in PM) . I don't own Highschool DxD.**

 **Narrator POV**

"Hey Boss-chan! I'm hooommeee~!" Freed announced as he entered Kokabiel's office in an unknown location. Kokabiel was sitting behind a desk covered with reports. He didn't really pay any attention to them as he was deep in thought. Freed frowned at his master's lack of response, he sat on a chair and started playing with his gun.

"...Maybe...if I play my cards carefully..." the fallen monologued.

Before Freed could ask what did he mean by that someone knocked the door. "...Come in!" Kokabiel said and lifted his head. Freed turned around and jumped from the chair when he saw Raynare entering.

"H-How?! You died!" He screamed with his gun shaking in his hand.

"Stand down Freed...she may look like her but I assure you she is a different person." Kokabiel stated and walked in front of his desk. Freed calmed down but he was still shocked. The girl in front of him was indeed Raynare yet different. Her black, straight hair were cut in a bob hairstyle reaching her jawline. Her violet eyes showed no emotion. She was dressed with a purple dress which exposed her breasts. Black, leather pants adorned with steel greaves. Black stiletto boots, two leather staps on each arm and one gloves on her right palm which didn't cover her fingers.

"Did you get accustomed to your new body Nora?" Kokabiel asked her while Freed narrowed his eyes hearing the name.

"...Up to a certain extend...I nullified the holy power that remained in this body and replaced it with my mine...althought it stills feels a bit out of sync..." Nora answered. Freed shivered, her voice was sweet, almost childish nothing like Raynare's.

"...Excellent..." the fallen said and took three reports from the desk. "...I need you to retrieve these items for me...with their power we might be able to restore your memories..." he added and passed her the documents.

Nora read the files without sharing her thoughts. "...I understand..." she said and disappeared in a black smoke.

"...What is she?" the stray exorcist asked when the smoke cleared.

"...If my assumption is correct she is a lich...and a powerful one..." Kokabiel explained and turned to him. "Freed summon Galilei...if our new comrade is succeful we need to speed up our plans..." the fallen said with an evil smile.

 **Issei POV**

Issei woke up in a situation very uncomfortable or a blessing for some others. He was lying on his bed pinned down by four girls. Rias was sleeping naked hugging his right arm between her breasts and his palm locked in her thighs. Akeno was in a similar position on his left wearing a see-through, black negligee. Asia was lying between his legs with her head resting close to his crotch in her pink nightgown. Even Koneko decided to sleep with them curled up like a ball above his head wearing a blue T-shirt and a white panty with cat pawns.

" **...Damn I miss my physical body..."** Ddraig whined in his head.

"...Now that you mention it...since Tiamat can shapeshift in human form I take it you could also do it?" Issei asked him curious.

" **What kind of question is that? Of course I could! I am one of the Heavenly Dragons! Who do you take me for?!"** the dragon retorted annoyed.

"A major pain in my ass, a sex-deprived lizard, the incarnation of lust..." Issei responded tired.

" **The title of Oppai Dragon is not just for show ya know~"** Ddraig commented proudly as Rias stirred in her sleep.

"Aghmm! Goodmorning Ise..." she said smiling.

"Goodmorning..." he said pulling his hand out and hugged her. Rias rested her head on his chest enjoying his warmth. She started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Issei asked her petting her back.

"...This seems like a dream...I am...calm after five years...you know I was only twelve when my parents announced the engagement...I was so absorbed into getting out of it that I didn't think about what I want..." Rias admitted a bit shyly.

"...Have you thought out something?" Issei urged her.

"...I want to travel...see things, people...I want to make people see me as Rias Gremory...not because of my family...but for my own strength...and..." her cheeks got red. "I've been thinking about having my own family..."she whipered the last part staring at him. She leaned closer to him...

"I think our children will be prettier~" Akeno said teasingly making them jump.

"...How long have you been awake?" Rias asked her ashamed and angry.

"Around from this seems like a dream~ I want Issei to knock me up~!" Akeno responded blowing the last words in Issei's ear.

"I-I didn't...say it...like that..." Rias stuttered with her face as red as her hair making Issei and Akeno to burst into laughing.

"Muuuhm..." Asia murmured as she woke up.

"Goodmorning Asia-chan" Issei said still laughing.

"...Goodmorning..." Asia responded still half-asleep as she brought her face closer to Issei's and kissed him on the lips. Issei froze, Rias stood with her mouth open while Akeno smiled with her brow raised.

After a few seconds Asia broke the kiss smilling. "Heeyyy! I wanted to be the first to give him a goodmorning kiss!" Rias acted spoiled which Issei found it really cute.

"Too bad...you snooze...you lose~..." Akeno answered sultry as she grabbed Isse's chin and planted a lewd kiss shoving her tongue in his mouth. She broke the kiss but kept touching his flustered face while licking her lips. "...Yuummmy~..."

"...Mouuu!" Rias shouted and hugged him with her amrs around his neck kissing him until they were out of breath. Koneko was silently observing the situation with her cheeks pink.

"Now that we refilled our Ise-essence what do you think about going to the pool?" Akeno proposed as she got up and started undressing.

"...That's a good idea...Issei can you wait us by the pool? I have a surprise for you~!" Rias said with a sexy grin.

"Alright then..." he responded and got out after grabbing his swim trunks. He closed the door when...

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!" Kiba shouted as he exited his room slamming the door behind him.

"...Perfomance issues?" Issei joked approaching him.

"...Very funny..." Kiba hissed angrily. They walked through the halls until the reached the changing rooms.

"...Maybe it's not my place to give advise for such things...but why don't you give her chance? Clearly she has feeling for you...and I think so do you..." Issei shared his thoughs while folding his clothes.

"...I am not worthy of such feelings..." Kiba said and left the room without looking at him.

Twnety minutes later Issei was drinking some juice, brought by Grayfia, lying on a sunbed. Kiba was swimming in the pool trying to let out some steam.

"Issei!" he heard Rias's voice and turned around. There were Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Tiamat in swimsuits that would shame even top class models. Rias was wearing a lace-up, bandeau white bikini top barely containing her large tits and a black side-tie bottom. Akeno was in a red, halter bikini top and blue, waist-tie bottom. Asia wore a lacy, pink bikini top and a white skirted bottom. Koneo was in a light blue, one-piece swimsuit that revealed her back. Lastly, Tiamat wore an extremely small white, triangle bikini covering her nipples and a brazilian bottom in the color of sand.

"You all look gorgeous!" Issei voiced his thought making the girls blush exept from Tiamat who was looking sadly at Kiba who didn't pay her any attention.

Tiamat went to a sunbed a bit afar from the others and lied face down. Asia and Akeno jumped in the pool and started splashing each other. "Ise? Can I ask you a favor?" Rias whispered in his ear. "Koneko-chan doesn't know how to swim...could you help her out?" Issei looked at the white haired girl sitting at the edge of the pool kicking the water.

"Of course..." he said and gave her a small kiss. He sat next to Koneko and looked at her. "What's up Koneko-chan?" he asked her as she was looking a bit sad at Akeno and Asia playing in the water.

"...I...am not good with water..." she admitted weakly looking down. "Iiiyyaahh!" she screamed as Issei got in the pool and pulled her in hugging her from the waist.

"It's really easy...see?" he asked her as she grabbed on him afraid. "Shh...don't be afraid...i will keep holding you until you feel safe." He promised making the girl blush a little.

"That's it! One! Two! One! Two!" he gave the rhythm holding her hands as Koneko was kicking her feet in the water.

"Don't you dare let me!" she told him beween her breaths.

Issei smiled as he backstepped. He was really happy that Koneko trusted him to that extend. He knew that she was brave and strong despite her small physique. His eyes fell at her legs and his cheek got red. Her swimsuit got a bit up due to her kicking revealing her round, tight buttocks.

" **Lolicon sighted~!"** Ddraig sang in his mind making more embarrassed.

"...I have nothing to say in my defence..." he gave up mentally as his back hit at the pool's wall. Koneko fell on him and hugged him. Her usual expressionless face had a faint smile and her cheeks were pink.

"...Thank you Issei-senpai..." she said and planted her head on his stomach.

"D-Don't mention it!" he responded surprised by her reaction.

"Ara~Ara! It seems Koneko-chan scored a few points!" Akeno commented while laughing making Koneko more red. Asia pouted a bit looking at them but Rias was smiling seeing the problem child opening up to someone apart from her.

"...I'm going out..." Koneko announced and got out of the pool, she sat at her sunbed and started licking an ice-cream.

"Ise! Can you come here please?" Rias shouted sitting on her sunbed.

Issei came closer to her sat next to her. "Thank you..." she said still looking at Koneko.

"It was not a big deal..." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"It was...this child had a very difficult life before I took her in...I feared she wouldn't trust anyone again..." she told him with a sad smile.

"...It seems she is not the only one..." Issei commented looking at Kiba who took his towel and left the pool while Tiamat stared at him heartbroken.

"...All of us have things we wish to forget...at least I was rescued by you...I hope you can do the same for the others as well..." Rias told him and held his hand.

"You can start by me...I feel a deep pain r-i-g-h-t here~!" Akeno whispered sensually and pressed his hand on her topless chest.

"A-Akeno! Fine! If you wish to play it that way..." Rias said and untied her top and pressed his other hand on her boob. "Tell us Ise...whose feels better.." she demanded with a sexy smile.

"H-Huh!" he gasped while sweating.

" **Don't answer! It's a trap!"** Ddraig warned him.

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. He fondled both breasts making the girls moan. "Well...It seems that Akeno's are a bit bigger..." he commented making Akeno smile victoriously and Rias to frown. "Rias's are a bit firmer and her nipples are just the perfect size..." he added making Rias to stuck her tongue out at Akeno whose smile froze. "But Akeno's are softer and their elasticity is top class..." he finished and opened his eyes. Both girls were glaring each other with nasty smiles. Asia fondled her breasts depressed while Koneko was completely frozen looking at her flat chest with her ice-cream melting on her hand.

"Ufufuf! But Issei didn't tell which is his favorite part of a woman's body!" Tiamat intervened as she walked back in the house making all the girl's eyes glow dangerously.

"Thanks a lot Tia..." Issei groaned as Asia and Koneko joined in.

 **Emi POV**

Emi was sitting in Sirzechs's office along with him and Grayfia. They were looking at the blueprints of the renovation.

"I think that 3 floors would be enough for Rias and her peerage...maybe we can add some rooms underground..." Sirzechs suggested.

"I don't mind...do you think it's possible to add a patio on the roof?" Emi asked.

"Consider it down...i will have our best gardeners for this purpose..." the crimson devil started saying.

"Umm...I would like to handle that myself...It was my hobby back when I was living in Italy but here I didn't have the space for it..." Emi interrupted him.

"Ok then...should you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Sirzechs agreed with a smile which made Grayfia to narrow her eyes suspiciously. He never succumbed to her demands that easily.

"About the room arrangement what do you think?" he asked her.

"...I know that Rias and probably the rest want to share a room with Issei...since I doubt I can persuade them not to I think we could make Issei's room big enough for all of them. Of course we will make their respective rooms..." Emi pondered.

"That can be arranged...I wish do add something concerning the subfloors...Maybe at the last one we can add a space with reinforced walls to serve as their training facility...either that or Issei would blow a piece of the country every time he practises..." Sirzechs added with a small laugh which earned him a slap on the back of his head from his wife.

"...That's reasonable..." Emi commented unfazed making the devils looked at her concerned.

"I thought you would find all of this weird...but you are taking it so calmly that is unnerving..." Grayfia said seriously.

"...Trust me there times that I am afraid...I half-hoped that Issei would grow up as a normal human...ever since the church incident I realised that there are things I can't control...I am afraid of losing him so I wish to support him as much I can...even if it's not much..." she admitted with a sad expression.

"...I think you are doing more than that..." Grayfia told her making her turn to her surprised. "You raised him up with morals...he is kind, brave and considerate of others...I admit he can be reckless at times but maybe these are the reasons Rias and the others fell in love with him..." she added with a kind smile.

"Hahahaha! Maybe..." Emi said with a smile. "Can I ask you something?" she continued with a serious face. "When you learnt that I didn't lose my memories why didn't you retry it or do something similar?"

"...Because we got to know you...you are a very peculiar person among humans...althought we devils use your desires to profit I have been thinking for many decades if there could be an other way...maybe this is a chance to see if things can change..." Sirzechs said seriously.

"And the fact that Issei would probably level the underwold if we were do harm you..." Grayfia added with a smile.

They burst into laughing for a couple of seconds. "Hahahaha! I don't think Issei would do that...maybe his father would..." Emi commented hugging her ribs still laughing.

"...About that...I am aware that it is a sensitive subject for you...but could you share with us his identity?" Sirzechs asked making them stop laughing immediately.

"Sirzechs I don't think that..." Grayfia tried to intervene.

"Thank you Gray-Gray but I think I can trust you with this." Emi said with a smile. "He is..."

"Well...that explains some things..." Sirzechs commented seriously holding his chin looking down. "More reasons not to anger him..." he added while Grayfia stood shocked with her eyes wide open.

"...Please promise me that you won't tell him!" Emi pleaded him worried grabbing his hand resting on the desk.

"S-Sure thing! Don't worry about!" Sirzechs laughed loudly with his cheeks pink but he started sweating when he felt Grayfia arm gripping his shoulder with her cold aura leaking.

"Excuse us Emi...I need to have a discussion with my dear husband...again..." Grayfia said staring at him with an evil smile.

"...O-Ok...I will see you guys at dinner..." Emi said confused and left the room. Ten minutes later ice crawled out under the door and Sirzechs cries echoed in the halls.

 **Xenovia POV**

In a protestant monastery in the northern England two figures with white cloaks were patrolling the halls.

"This is soooo boring!" one of them whined making the other sign.

"...Irina I know how you feel but it is actually an honor...Griselda-sama believes in our strength that's why she proposed us for protecting the artifact..." the other girl explained for the 6th time tonight their role.

"Riiiight! As if there is someone stupid enough to infiltrate in this highly secured location to steal this..." Irina commented while pointing at pedastal with a kris-shaped blade resting on it.

The other girl pulled her hood revealing her blue hair with green fringe and her dark yellow eyes. "Irina for the last time stop behaving like a child! I swear that's why no one else can cope with you..."

"You are soooo mean Xenovia!" the girl with the blonde twintails whined more loudly while sniffing a bit.

"...Sorry...I didn't mean it..." Xenovia said massaging her temples. Then screams and explosions were heard not far from them.

"Brace yourself!" Xenovia barked pulling her cloak leaving her with her black, skin-tight battle suit.

"Don't worry~! I will exorcise any foul who had the guts to get in here!" Irina replied cheerfully as she touched an armband attached to her left arm which shapeshifted to a long katana with a gold guard.

Xenovia pulled out her two-handed blade and entered a battle stance. Both blades started eminating holy aura as if felting something evil drawing closer. The door opened with a loud sound as a priest crying with complete terror in his eyes run in. "She is killing everyone! Ruuuunnn...Aghhh!" he coughed out bloud as a skeleton arm pierced his chest from behind dying his white robe red. With one last groan he felt in his own pool of blood and a figure appeared behind him. The female walked in slowly with her face hidden under a purple hood and her left arm armored by a gauntlet made of bones with sharp claws.

"Y-You will pay for what you did!" Irina screamed and dashed at her with Xenovia following her. The figure didn't halt its progress, Irina made a diagonal slash while Xenovia charged her blade with her power intensifying its brightness. The girl stopped Irina'a attack grabbing the katana with her bone hand.

"Impossibile!" Irina shouted afraid and angry since non one had touched the blade without suffering holy damage. Xenovia jumped in the air with her blade rised up ready to slash the enemy in front of her in half. The girl made a bluish sphere in her other hand and launched it at her sending her flying up to the ceiling which made cracks due to the impact.

"Gooahh!" Xenovia grunted in pain with her eyes wide open.

"Nooooooo!" Irina cried as Xenovia fell at the floor like a ragdoll. "I will.." she froze as the girl pulled down her hood. Her face was pretty, black, straight hair reaching her jawline, pale-blue lips and violet eyes. But around her eyes there was a black tattoos like vines. She looked at Irina with a dead glare without showning any emotion. She threw her next to Xenovia.

"Aggh!" Irina gasped with her eyes tearing up. She dragged herself nexto her friend. "...Please wake up...please..." She cried rolling her faced up. Xenovia was messed up, there was a deep cut on her forehead, her lips and most of her cheeks were bruised. There was a hole at her stomach where the sphere ripped her outfit with the skin burned. She was breathing sharply in pain.

"R-Runn..." she whispered weakly.

"No! Never!" Irina screamed and got up with her legs shaking and the her katana hanging lifelessly in her hand. The girl tilted her head as if she was looking at something strange. "I will slay this abomination in God's name..." Irina declared and started walking with her blade's tip scracthing the ground. The enemy let her come close to her without reacting. Irina raised her blade with much effort but the girl gripped her hand broking her bones.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Irina screamed as her blade fell down and her arm bented in an unnatural way.

"DOOON'T TOUUCHH HEEEER!" Xenovia shouted and got up to her knees with her blade shoved In the ground to support her weight.

The black-haired girl looked at them with a sad expression. "...It's so frustrating..." she said with her childish voice sending chills to their spines. "You are willing to sacriface your lives for a God that no longer exists..."

Irina stopped crying and Xenovia glared at the girl as if she was her worst nightmare. "Liieess!" Irina screamed and grabbed her katana with the other hand and shoved in the girls chest. She didn't react, no blood came out from the wound. Irina fell to her knees with a shocked expression. Nora gripped the blade with her bone hand, pulled it out and shutterd it in pieces.

"As you wish then..." the girl pulled up a sharp piece of the katana and pierced Irina chest. "AAAAGHGGHG!" Xenovia screamed crazily and lashed at her slashing her blade in pure rage. Nora evaded her attacks with no effort and and grabbed her throat lifting her from the ground. Xenovia continued flinching trying to slash her but the girl pulled the blade and tossed it at the floor.

"...Such a pity..." she said and let her fall down gasping. She approached the pedastal and took the sword with her bone hand. "Thank you for your contribution..." and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Xenovia dragged herself to Irina who was lying on the floor while her blood flowing out. "Irina...hold on...someone will come and heal you..." she promised her friend who was getting paler.

"...I don't think she let anyone alive silly..." Irina said with a pained smile while Xenovia started crying.

"No...please...don't die...who's gonna get me into trouble..." she whispered pressing her friend's good hand on her cheek.

"...I-I...am sorry...but...now I will go to God...and I will prove that bitch wrong..." Irina said smiling in tears.

"No...Griselda will come and she will take care of you...I-Irina? Irina? IRIIINAAAA!" Xenovia cried but her friend died in front of her still smilling.

 **And that's all for this chapter. Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **I started a second fanfic of Highschool DxD called Bloody Chess. Check it out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all! I had some trouble with my university so I din't have time to update my fanfics. I might not be able to add a new chapter every week from now on...But I won't abandon them. I don't own Highschool DxD.**

 **Issei POV**

Issei was standing with Rias and the rest of her peerage in front of where there used to be his house. He was speechless as he stared with eyes wide open at a beautiful three storey mansion. The outer walls were painted with a white pal colour, the first floor had a large window-wall viewing the street, a small path with bushes guiding to a light-blue door. The second floor had a large balcony with railings made of marble. Two oval windows could be seen at the third floor and he spotted a wooden enclosure on the roof.

"...They really don't know the meaning of restrain..." Issei commented both amazed and confused. "...Where did the neighbors's houses go?" He thought as he walked towards the door.

"Welcome sweety!" Emi exclaimed happily as she opened the door to greet them.

"...Hi mum!" he responded with a smile. Rias hugged his mother as the rest of them followed Issei in the house. Sirzechs was discussing something with a clearly displeased Lady Phenex.

"...I assumed that Ravel would share a room with Issei-sama and Rias-sama...why didn't you inform me of this arrangement?" She asked the crismon-haired devil with a smile but her voice was filled with annoyance.

"Luria you realise that what you are saying is impossible...even if we tried to force something like this I don't think the others would..." Sirzechs explained to Lady Phenex when he spotted Issei standing at the entrance with his hands crossed and one brow raised. "Ah! Issei-kun! Perfect timing! How do you like your new house?"

"...Well I am impressed to say the least...but what happened to the neighbors?" the boy asked him while he noticed Luria making a mischievous smile.

"Don't worry about that! I relocated them to a new location and of course helped them settle in." Sirzechs responded with a carefree tone. "So...shall I give you a tour?"

Issei along with Asia, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba followed Sirzechs to an elevator and descended to the first sublevel. When the doors opened the girls let out screams and rushed out. There was a large pool covering most of the room, at the left corner there was a hot tub large enough to fit all of them at once. At the right corner a small minibar with all the necessary equipment to make cocktails, smoothies and other drinks. "How come my mum allowed that?" Issei thought as he examined the room while Asia was jumping around the room cheerfully with Akeno. On the other hand Kiba was more restrained but he also walked around the room admiring its facilities. Koneko was looking at the pool from afar a bit perplexed.

At the second subfloor there was a lounce-playroom. Comfortable poofs and sofas positioned in half-circle around a large plasma screen. There were the latest consoles and videogames which weren't even in market yet. At the left wall there was a large bookcase and and desk with chairs. There was also a billard table in the middle of the room. "I know where I will spend most of my time..." He mentioned causing Sirzechs to smile proudfully with his work.

"There is an another room you have to see...maybe it's the most important one and the one we had the most difficulty constructing." Sirzechs said making the boy frown curiously. They descended to the final subfloor and entered a large area with some kind of colorful gems embedded on the walls.

"...This will be your training area...I proposed this to Emi since I suspected you would need such a space...You don't have to worry about going overboard in here...see those gems around the reinforced walls? They will act as force field similar to the one in rating games but they will absorb their power from you." Sirzechs explained as the boy walked in the center of the room.

"...Let's give it a test drive..." Issei said and started leaking his dragonic aura. The gems glowed and like a net spread a bluish field around them. Asia looked a bit afraid as his power kept increasing making pulses in the air around him. Akeno started giggling as her body shivered feeling his energy. Kiba looked at Sirzechs a bit worried but the crimson devil kept a calm smile on his face. Koneko left after she murmured something about being hungry.

"Hey! Ddraig are you ready?" Issei asked with smile with his eyes closed.

" **Always partner!"** the dragon shouted fearlessly.

" **Deus Draconis Dominatio"**

A crimson light flashed blinding them and then Issei was in his balance breaker form with his aura leaking around his draconic chainmail.

"It seems our culculations were correct!" Sirzechs commented as he examined the gems glowing intensively but the barrier standing strong.

Issei unequipped his helmet and looked at him with a smile. "I am not to sure just yet...how about a friendly spar Sirzechs?" He proposed making his friends stare at him as if they didn't believe what they heard. Sirzechs froze a bit but he smiled as he walked at the opposite side of the room taking off his cape and his top revealing his mascular body.

"Sure thing Issei-kun!" He said and leaked his aura making the gems tremble a bit as both took a battle stance.

"...M-Maybe we should let them have their fun?" Asia suggested feeling her blonde standing up due to their powers colliding producing static around the field.

"Are you kidding?" Akeno retorted with a devilish smile as she stared at Issei with her violet eyes lost in anticipation.

"...I agree...this should be interesting..." Kiba commented gazing both of them with a calm expression but with his grey eyes burning.

Issei rashed at the crismon devil with neck-breaking speed but Sirzechs caught his punch with his palm coated in the power of destruction. He smiled as he created a a crimson sphere and forced at Issei's stomach sending him back. Issei landed on his feet but there were cracks on his armor. He repaired his armor and formed his gravity sphere with black sparks flowing around in his left palm. With a roar he launched at Sirzechs who made a wall with his power erasing it.

"...Interesting...I saw your gravity magic at the game but I didn't realise it was so potent..." he commented with a grin.

"Don't worry that was just warm-up..." Issei provoked him and coated his arms with his gravity magic while spreading crimson wings with black veins. He dived at Sirzechs and punched him in the face repeadidly sending him back until they crashed on the wall. Issei flew back breathing a bit tiredly watching the smoke in front of him.

"...I can't penetrate his aura of destruction...it feels like it has a mind of its own..." he though and felt a chill on his back. Suddenly, two wings made of the power of destruction spread out of the smoke and with one swing they send a blast clearing the smoke and forcing Issei on the ground.

"Hahaha! It's been a while since someone managed to land a hit on me..." Sirzechs exclaimed with a bruise on his left cheek nonetheless still smiling. "...Maybe I can a bit more serious..." he added and Issei blocked his face his with arms as the devil coated his entrire body with crismon waves. The power of destruction seemed like it flowed out of his endlessly. He was two meters tall, long talons on both hands, wings on his back and his face was a not recongnisable inside those waves.

" **...I see...that's why he is called the Crimson Satan...he is a true monster..."** Ddraig shared his thoughs with his host. Issei had a scary smile on his face.

"...He is not the only monster in here..." he stated as he gathered more power.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** The hole room began shaking and thankfully the barrier teleported out of the room Kiba and the girls before they were vaporised by their powers. Both combatants stared at each other waiting for the right moment while comparing their energies.

"Ddraig transfer all the power to the next attack!" Issei shouted as he raised one hand to his chest's heigh with the other holding his forearm. A crimson sphere larger than him formed on his palm with black lighting flowing around it making cracks on the floor. Sirzechs formed two meter blades on each hand with a power of destruction and made a x-cross pose leaning a bit to the front. "Hroooaarrr!" Issei let a draconic roar before lanching the sphere.

" **Ira Draconis"** the sphere flew towards Sizerchs breaking the ground in its path before colliding with his blades. The Crimson Satan was pushed back a bit as the sphere tranformed into a black hole sucking the air inside it.

"...Hahahaha! You are good! But...I am still a few steps ahead of you..." Sirzechs commented making Issei sweat. The blades cut the black hole in four pieces before it was erased from existence. The boy backstepped a bit unintentionally as the devil advanced towards him slowly. "Now it's my turn..." he declared and let a monstrous roar as he formed long claws and jumped in the air.

"...What do you think you are doing dear husband~?" a harsh voice sounded making Sirzechs froze as he was about to pierce Issei with his claws. He reverted to his original form with a scared smile as he turned around. Grayfia was standing behind him with her cold leaking and her crimson eyes glowing dangerously.

"Ahahaha! Nothing Grayfia! Honestly! Me and Issei-kun thought to test this training ground's resistance a little bit..." He started explaining while sweating.

"Oh~! How thoughful of you...Now stop behaving like a teenager and go back to your office...there is a lot of work to do before Miss Ravel moves in..." She said and pulled his ear before teleporting away in a magic circle.

Issi fall to his knees shaking like a leaf with his chainmail shuttering in pieces. "...He...uh...was too...strong..." he admitted trying to catch his breath.

" **Obviously..."** Ddraig agreed also a bit disturbed by the power they faced. **"...but I guess it's a good thing...if you could beat one of the top ten individuals in the world that easily it wouldn't be interesting..."**

"True..." the boy said and wipped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand when his friends entered with an angry Rias leading them.

"Ok...where is he?" she demanded angrily with her aura leaking.

 **Emi POV**

Emi was sitting on a garden chair on the roof's patio drinking a cup of tea. She looked around the empty planters trying to decide what she is gonna plant first. With these thoughs in her mind she didn't notice Issei opening the door until he sat at the chair in front of her.

"...Issei? What's wrong?" she asked him worried looking at his pale complexion and with t-shirt drenched in sweat.

"...Just a bit of training..." he responded with a shrug.

"..Ah...ok..." she said not convinced. "Where are the others?"

"They began unpacking their stuff...listen can I ask for a favor?" he asked her while playing with his thumbs nervously.

"...Sure what is it?" Emi urged him putting down her cup.

"...Ummm...remember...that girl...you saw me last time in my room?" Issei began with his cheeks getting a bit pink as he recalled that memory.

"Do you mean the girl with the blonde girl that I found you...bonding on your bed?" she teased him trying not to laugh with his expression.

"Y-Yes...as I have told you she is my familiar...and she is a rare creature called Nymph...they are bonded with nature...you may call them a part of it...I was wondering if she could help you gardening?" He voiced his request a bit ashamed.

"...Can I talk with her?" Emi said still smiling.

Issei raised his hand and a magic circle formed on the floor. From there appeared a tall girl with blonde hair endowed with flowers. "Thank God she dressed...Ouch!" Issei though and made a pained expression because Ineo was wearing the jacket he gave her when they met in the familiar forest.

"Ise!" the girl jumped on him and embraced him filling his nose with her sweet scent. Issei hugged her back around her slim waist even if he was a bit embarrassed in front of his mother.

"...She is soooo cute~!" Emi exclaimed like a child and hugged Ineo from behind making the shy girl gasp.

"...Ineo...don't be afraid..." He told her caressing her cheek as the girl shivered between them. Emi pulled back a little giving her space. The nymph turned around and peeked at his mother fidgeting. "...this is my mother Emi...mum her name is Ineo and she is my familiar..." he introduced them not noticing that Ineo's expression got a bit stiff.

"...Hi Ineo-chan!" Emi said with a warm smile causing the girl to lift her green eyes with yellow splashes.

"...Umm...hi master's mum..." she responded making Issei to frown.

"...Wow! You are so beautiful Ineo-chan~!" Emi said and hugged her again but this time after hesitating a bit Ineo returned the embrace. "...You smell like flowers..." Issei's mum commented amazed and held her hand in hers. She examined her attire with a brow raised. "...Sweety...why is Ineo wearing only your jacket?" she turned to him with a teasing smile making Issei to blush.

"...I-It's not...uhh...I instructed her to reside in the familiar forest because I didn't want the devils to discover her existence...that's why I...neglected to give her some clothes..." Issei admitted realising his mistake.

"...I see...well Ineo-chan come with me for a bit..." she told her and guided her in the house leaving Issei alone in the roof.

 **Issei POV**

"...I am so stupid..." he said and slapped himself . After a couple of minutes Ineo's scent reached his nostrills and he turned around. Ineo was wearing a short, white sundress that hugged her alluring curves.

"...Do I look weird...master?" she asked looking at her bare feet.

Issei looked at her for a moment before he approached her. He lifted her chin and stared at her exotic face. "You are always beautiful Ineo..." he told her with affectionate eyes. Ineo took a few steps back separating herself from him and looked at him with a confused face.

"...What am I to you?" she asked him with a serious voice.

"...I am sorry I introduced you to my mother just as my familiar...I...should have said...that you are one of the people I treasure most in this world..." he responded locking his eyes at hers. She looked at him with her expression changing between happiness and sadness. Then she whispered something so quietly tht he didn't hear it. "What?" he urged grasping her palms gently.

 **[Lemon scene ahead, if underaged or offended by this kind of stuff it might be a good idea to skip to the next bold line]**

"...Prove it..." she repeated with her melodious voice close to tears. Issei stared at her before touching her cheek and kissed her soflty on her thick lips. Ineo closed her eyes and placed her thin arms around his neck melting in the kiss. Her lips felt cool against his, her breath filled his brain making his heartbeat rise immediately.

"Aaah!" she moaned in the kiss as Issei groped her heart-shaped butt underneath her dress. She shoved her tongue in his mouth while pulling him closer. Her saliva was so sweet that Issei swallowed it greedily and shoved his tongue in her mouth wanting more. Suddenly, vines spread from the planters around them forming a flower bed. Ineo lied down and broke the kiss for a moment staring at his brown eyes with her cheeks slightly pink. She pulled down the dress revealing her breasts and her green, hard nipples. Issei lowered his face and licked their tips making her tremble. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started panting. He took off his sweaty t-shirt and Ineo pulled down his pants with two vines leaving him with his bulging underwear. Issei noticed her gaze at his crotch and guided her hand on it. The girl began fondling it a bit awkward but he enjoyed it. She got to her knees and pulled down his boxers letting his cock fell on her lips.

She planted some soft kisses on the tip making him breath harder with his eyes closed. She peeked at his face before she grabbed it in her hand and started jerking him. He clenched his fists as he tried to control his urges. She giggled enjoying his reactions and licked the back of his member causing it to throbe. She guided her tongue up and down making circular movements around its head. She felt that Issei was beginning to lose it and she pulled him down by trapping his arms with vines on the flower bed. Issei let a small growl as she denied him his freedom but she smiled sexily before grabbing his cock. She opened her mouth and let the tip slid in.

"Ohhh!" Issei groaned as she started sucking it. She paused for a moment and gave him a very dirty gaze with his member in her mouth. Then, she shoved it all in deep in her throat making some lewd sounds. She started bobbing her head while her hands were caressing his abs. She pulled back with some saliva and precum around her lips. She wipped it with her finger and licked it. Then she put his tip again in and started jerking him while sucking it. Issei came in her mouth with a groan. She gulped it all and then she proceded sucking what was left inside. After she finished and lifted her upper body and took off her dress.

She mounted him and placed her entrance atop of his tip. Ineo lowered her hips and swallowed his erection coating it with her juices. He could feel her walls tighening around him, just like the rest of her body her insides felt moist and cool. She began making circular motions with his dick inside of her letting small groans. She leaned closer to him and kissed him while he started moving his waist.

She broke the kiss and let him free. Issei lifted his upper body and pulled her in an embrace planting his face at her breasts. They kept fucking at this position while Ineo made sexy noices and he sucked the honey-like substance dripping from her nipples. "Aaahhhh!" Ineo cried as she felt Issei's cum filling her womb.

 **(lemon scene ended)**

They stayed on the roof in each other's embrace while the sun was setting. Ineo caressed his chest with a smile on her thick lips.

"...From now on...I want to fight with you..." she said looking at him seriously.

"...Alright...but you must participate in our training sessions...I need to know that you can defend yourself..." he agreed after thinking the possible outcomes.

"...Ok...but you have to take me out on a date" she said and laughed at Issei's expression. "That was your mother's condition for agreeing with your request..."

 **Rias POV**

After Rias unpacked her belongings she switched into comfortable clothes, consisted of a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she lied on her bed. It was 7 p.m. and she knew that dinner will be served in an hour.

"...Maybe I should help mother..." she thought with a blush and jumped out of the bed. She passed throught the hallway noticing that the others still had trouble organizing their rooms. She passed outside Issei's room and heard a discussion behind the slightly open door.

" **...Issei...do you think that's prudent?...You have to let her go..."** she heard Ddraig's concerned voice and she pushed the door in order to peek in. She saw Issei sitting on his new desk chair holding a silver chain in one hand and a silver ring with an amethyst stone encraved on it.

"...You know that I can't do it...don't get me wrong I love Rias...Ineo...and the rest of my friends...but...even now I see Yuuma in my dreams sometimes...not Raynare...Yuuma..."

" **...I know I am not the ideal person to give you advice on love...She is your first love I get it...but the heart is one of the most devious things...be careful to leave enough space for the red-head and the rest..."** The dragon said ending their connection.

Issei stared at the ring with a saddened smile, he pulled the chain in it and turned it into a necklace. He wore it and put it inside his blouse. Rias left quickly before he could sense her. She went downstairs feeling her eyes getting moist.

"...Even...now she loves her..." she though and clenched her fists. She entered the kitchen and found Emi preparing their dinner wearing a apron.

"Ria-chan! How do you like...What's wrong?" she dried her hands with a towel when she saw the girl's expression.

"...I am...not enough...hahaha (sob)" she admitted between her tears and a laugh. Emi wipped her tears and pinched her nose.

"...Don't be silly...Issei loves you..." she tried to comfort her but Rias pulled back and turned around in order to hide her face.

"...Then why I can't make him forget her?!" she voiced her feelings with a quiet, trembling voice.

"...Ah!...You must be referring to Yuuma..." Emi concluded causing Rias to turn around in shock. Emi had a warm smile on her lips but there was some faint sadness in her brown eyes.

"..H-How?" she asked confused.

"...I already explained to your brother the reason why I still have my memories...I thought he would have informed you..." Emi responded and held the girls hand. "...You know...I don't think that Issei truly loves Yuuma..." she told her making her stare at her in disbelief. "...I suspect that he regrets not being able to confess to her when he had the chance...He told me about their date and how he felt about her...He thinks that if he was strong like he is now he could stop her before...what happened..." she added and pulled Rias in a gentle hug. "...Don't ever think low of yourself again...He loves you and you love him...jealousy may seem romantic from a point of view but what it truly does is wasting the time you could enjoy each other..."

 **Issei POV**

Issei sat on the dining room with Ineo at his left and Rias at his right. Akeno and Asia were glaring angrily at their master for some reason he didn't know. Koneko was eating her food swinging her legs happily. Kiba was focused on his dish while Tiamat decided to sit away from him peeking at him sometimes. Emi sat between them discussing cheerfuly with everyone about the house or the food.

Emi looked at the clock and started clearing the table with Asia helping her despite her protests. "Alright everyone! It's a school day tomorrow so get to sleep."

Issei entered his room and began undressing when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he responded and hid necklace in his drawer. The door opened as Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Ineo entered. Everyone was in their usual sleepwear exept from Ineo who was wearing a familiar white shirt.

"Umm...Ineo..where did you get that?" he asked her making the girl blush.

"...I..found it in your wardrobe...and liked it because it has your scent..." Ineo said making Issei's cheeks to get slightly red and the girls to pout cutely.

Issei was lying on his new king size bed trying to keep his sanity. At his left side using his arm as pillow was Rias snoring sofly. Koneko was curled like a ball above his head but he could feel her breath on his hair. Asia was hugging his right leg between her arm and legs. Akeno was in a similar position but he was sure that she was awake because she kept scratching his inner thigh while letting perverted moans. The real problem was Ineo, the buttons of the shirt got unbuttoned while she slept with his arm between her breasts. His palm was under her cheek amd she was nibbling his thumb while sleeping.

" **I am curious how much you will be able to resist...don't forget that the phenex girl will probably want to join in~"** Ddraig commented in his mind laughing.

 **Read! Review! Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! OechsnerC thanks as always for the review! I don't own Highschool DxD.**

 **Riser POV**

A bottle was tossed on a white wall spilling red wine. Riser was sitting at the edge of his bed breathing heavily while staring at his naked feet. He was wearing red, silk trousers and a short, dirty beard was covering his face. There has been two weeks since his defeat against Rias's peerage. The whole underworld's nobility laughed at him and mocked him for his arrogance. His status and power were crushed because of that boy. He got up with trembling legs and stood in front of body sized mirror with one hand against the wall. His dark blue eyes were red due to the abuse of alcohol. He glared at his reflection while small flames spawned around his body.

"PATHETIC!" he screamed and punched the mirror. He pulled back his bloody hand in pain. Even his famous regenaration ability betrayed him. Suddenly, the door behind him opened slowly as Yubelluna entered. She looked at his back and approached him with hesitant steps.

"...My lord...are you ok?" she asked him with concern as she glanced at the broken mirror. Riser ignored her and sat on a velvet chair holding his hurt hand. The girl kneeled next to him and tried to touch his knee.

"DON'T TOUCH ME TRASH!" He barked irritated causing her flinch. She lowered her head trying to hold her tears.

"...M-Master...we know that your honour has taken a blow after the recent events...but all of us is here for you...you don't need that gremory girl to prove your power..." Yubelluna said tensing up as Riser stood up. He grabbed the chair and smashed it at the opposite wall.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY HONOUR?! I AM A PUREBLOOD DEVIL!" he shouted madly with his chest panting as he was breathing angrilly. "...You...are just a tool...something I found useful...until now..." he continued while the girl started crying with trembling shoulders. "All of you sluts...are useless...get out of my sight..." he added and turned his back at her while she stood at the door with her purple eyes filled with sadness. When he heard the sound of the door closing he looked at his hand still coated in blood.

"...So much for the mighty Phenex..." a mocking, sly voice sounded behind him. He launched a fireball at the source of that voice. A figure with a green cloak hiding its features raised one hand and formed a barrier. The shockwave of the clash threw Riser at the floor. "Hahahaha! It's hard to believe that you were once the feared Phenex..." the man commented with his shoulder shaking while laughing. Riser stood up with shaky legs and stared at him with blurry vision.

"...What do you want worm?" he demanded as he walked towards him.

"Ohh! Somebody's been drinking! Hahahaha!" the stranger said while pinching his nose. "Well...truthfully...I wanted to offer a chance to the mighty Riser to clear his name...but seeing what he's been reduced into...I sincerely doubt his usefulness..." he added as he took off his hood. A handsome, young man with dark, green hair and amber eyes with a wicked smile revealed himself.

Riser narrowed his eyes as he recognised him. "...What do you want Diodora?" he asked him while pointing his finger at the young man's face.

"You must be drunker than I thought..." Diodora commented with a mocking smile as he sat on Riser's desk. "I said that I wanted to offer you the chance to get back at those who tarnished your name and power...The real question is...Are you still the mighty Riser Phenex?"

Riser smirked at him and started laughing. "Hahahahaha! You are hilarious my boy! You seem to forget with who you are talking...I am Riser Phenex! One of the pureblood devil from the original pillars! Why would I need your help to..."

"Because you are weak." the boy interrupted him calmly while making a dismissive gesture with his hand angering the blond devil.

"...Listen right here useless shit! I can and will burn you to ashes if you mock me again!" Riser threatened him while his body got covered in raging flames. Diodore sighed bored with his eyes closed and snapped his fingers. Then, two shadowy ropes appeared and started struggling Riser who fell to his knees.

"...As I said...weak...but that could be fixed...if you swear loyalty to my master..." the boy said enjoying Riser's attemps to breath. He erased the ropes letting him to cough while rubbing his neck.

"...What...are you talking about?" Riser asked him still on his knees but with fear lingering in his voice.

"...All in good time my friend...I guess we have a deal?" Diodora asked him while extending his hand. Riser hesitated but grasped his hand as a black circle with the symbol of the infinity formed on the back of Diodora's hand. Riser's eyes opened wide as a black snake made of miasma crawled out of the it and glared at him with its red, slit eyes. The snake hissed causing him to open his mouth to scream but the snake launched in his mouth forcing itself in his throat.

 **Issei POV**

"Hiiiyaaaa!" Murayama shouted as she made a wide sweap with her shinai which Issei evaded without trouble. He made a spin and hit her butt with his wooden sword hard enough to make her gasp.

"Come on macho-freak! You said that I needed practise!" He teased her as she dashed at him trying to hit him with the point of her blade at his chest only to miss again. The rest of the kendo class watched their spar with amazed expressions.

"Huf! Huf! Huf!" Murayama kept panting while feeling the sweat covering her body and her muscles sore. "H-How did you become so fast lazy-ass?! One month ago I was hitting you until you passed out and now I can't lay a single hit on you!" she complained making Issei to giggle softly.

"So! You admit that you used me as a practise dummy?" he asked her as he took a relaxed stance.

"...Maybe..." Murayama murmured jokingly while tightening her grip. She dashed at him with her sword raised above her head. Issei stood his ground with one hand behind his back causing her to get a tickmark.

"Let's see if you can evade this!" she shouted and made a vertical cut with all her strength but Issei parried the attack with no trouble. He made a circular motion his hand and hit her wrist forcing her to drop her weapon. Murayama breathed heavily with the point of his blade pressed against her neck. The boys and girls around them started clapping their hands while Issei took of his protective headgear revealing his cocky smile.

"Well! That was a nice way to let off some steam!" he commented while Murayama kept staring at his eyes confused. She walked towards him and placed a hand on his cheek while leaning closer to his face.

"...U-Ummm...Mura-chan...what's wrong?" he asked her feeling uncomfortable.

"Since when do you wear colored eye contacts?" she asked him locking her maroon eyes at his.

"What?" he responded with a frown. He looked at the mirror-wall and froze. His eyes were icy-grey. "E-Excuse me..." he stuttered and walked away before the others could see his eyes. Murayama got surrounded by their teammates before she could follow him.

Issei entered the showers and tried to calm his heartbeat under the hot water. "Why is this happening? I thought I got rid of it!" he thought while taking deep breaths.

" **Obviously you didn't ...I suspect that your spar against Sirzechs forced that thing in your blood to react...I don't sense something malicious from it...it seems that it increases your power for some reason...hence the eyes..."** Ddraig commented in his mind.

"You and Tiamat said that I would be able to control it if I awaken my sacred gear...Why I can't revert my eyes back to normal?" he asked him.

"...Control what?" he heard Murayama's voice behind him causing him to jump.

"She was here all along?!" Issei shouted in his mind as he turned around to see her looking at him concerned with a towel wrapped around her body.

" **No shit Sherlock!"** the dragon mused in his mind amused.

Murayame stared at him with her cheeks blushing trying not to look at his assets while he stood frozen.

"...Issei what's going on?" she asked him with a worried expression.

"...I-I...it's a long story...and I don't know if you would believe me..." He responded looking at his feet.

Murayama observed at his expression and a smile spread on her lips. "Try me..."

Issei bit his lips before nodding, he stepped out of the shower with his hand covering his private parts. He wrapped a towel around his waist and sat on a bench with Murayama next to him. She kept looking at his anxious face trying to find the words. She grabbed gently his palm in hers causing him to turn to her with a small laugh.

"...You will think I am crazy..." he said rubbing his eyes.

"...Not really...when you have this expression I know that whatever you say it's true..." she responded and put her other hand on his cheek turning his face to hers. Issei stared at her with his grey eyes which sent a pleasing chill on her spine.

"...If...i said that I am no longer human...what would you think?" he asked with fear in his voice. Murayame kept caressing his cheek as she looked deep in his eyes. She tilted her head to the side causing her brown hair to fell at her back showing her neck. Issei smiled bitterly and spread his dragon wings. Murayame frozed as she stared at the crimson wings appearing from his shoulderblades. She got up and backstepped afraid with one hand covering her mouth as Issei made a pained expression.

"...I knew it...I am a monster..." he whispered sadly planting his face in his palms. Murayama made a hesitant step towards him, she extended a trembling hand to touch his shoulder but she stopped. Issei took a deep breath and stood up causing her to tremble in fear.

"...Don't worry...I would never hurt you...After this you won't remember anything..." he promised and pulled her in an embrace with his wings hugging her. Murayama couldn't speak as she stared at those icy-grey eyes. A strange pulse emitted from them and she began feeling light-headed. Before she passed out Issei hugged her and lied her on the bench as he entracted his wings.

"...I...am sorry..." he said as he left the room.

 **Asia POV**

Asia was pacing in th halls along with Koneko heading for the cafeteria to grab some lunch. She stopped when she felt Koneko grabbing her sleeve.

"What's wrong Koneko-chan?" she asked her confused but the white haired girl kept staring silently with her golden eyes at something. Asia followed her gaze and saw Issei standing in front of a display with the school's trophies with a sad expression on his face. They went near him and looked at a picture with a smaller Issei, maybe around the age of 12 along with other children of the kendo club smiling while holding a cup. There were two girls next to him. One of them was Murayama with a bandage on her nose and another girl with chestnut eyes and honeyed blonde hair making the victory sign with her tongue out. Issei kept staring at the picture as he clentched his fists.

"Issei-san..." Asia tried to ask him what's wrong but couldn't master the courage to do it. Koneko pulled Issei's shirt snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh!...Sorry guys...I was lost in thought for a second..." he said with a smile trying to hide his sadness.

"...Issei-senpai...I am hungry..." Koneko said while looking at him with her stoic face making him giggle.

"Well let's go grab a bite!" he responded and grabbed her petite hand causing her blush lightly and the three of them walked in the cafeteria. After buying their lunch they sat on a table and began eating. Asia kept peeking at him concerned as he was playing with his food without taking a single bite.

Koneko looked at him thinking for a bit. She turned to him and made a bite of her chocolate icecream with her spoon.

"Here Issei-sempai...Say aaaaaaah~!" Koneko said with her cheeks slightly pink making Issei to stare at her surprised but he smiled as he accepted the treat.

"Thank you Knoneko-chan!" he told her while petting her hair. Asia smiled as his mood got better. Koneko was staring at her spoon perplexed before she took another bite of her ice-cream.

"Issei-san...I am sorry if this is a bother...but why were you looking sadly at that picture?" Asia asked him while playing his her fingers nervously.

Issei smiled bitterly before letting a small sign. "...It's just...that I was fooling myself...even thought I look human...i am not...i will probably live for thousand years while those I know from my childhood will grow old and die...I can't keep contact with them...I am aware that I will have to let them go sooner or later...hahahha" he started laughing. "You know when we were 11...it was me, Mura-chan and Iri-chan getting in trouble all the time...There was a time Iri-chan insisted playing super heroes in the park...we were laughed from the other kids but we were having fun..." he added with a smile.

Asia frowned as she didn't know how to respond. Koneko sat on Issei's lap, while he got a bit flustered and started feeding him her treat ignoring the remarks from the other students. Asia made a jealous pout but smiled kindly as Issei began laughing with the small girl's antics.

 **Kiba POV**

"That's taken care off..." Kiba mused holding a silver bracelet in his hand with his usual smile. He was summoned from one of his usual clients this morning. He put the item in his pocket and started pacing towards the school. He passed a girl wearing grey jeans, white sneakers and a black hood which hid her face.

"...Are you a devil?" she asked him with a tired voice. The boy froze but remained calm as he turned around. The girl was staring at him with her eyes hidden under the hood. When he didn't answer the girl gestured with her head at an alley. He followed her while forming a small knife in his hand. The unknown girl stopped at the middle with her back towards him.

"...Do you know where I can find the devil whom owns this city?" she asked him turning her head to the side.

"...Perhaps..." Kiba responded calmly. "May I ask what bussness you wish to conduct with my master?"

The girl turned around but she made an unstable step and almost fell down until Kiba caught her from the shoulder erasing the dagger in his hand. The girl didn't pull back, she was too weak to do so. Her hood fell down revealing chin-length, blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and hazel eyes with black circles under them. Her face might have been beautiful in the past but now it was pale, a bruise was covering her left eyebrow and she looked exhausted.

"Wow! Are you ok?" Kiba asked her as he helped her on her feet.

The girl pulled back with a pained expression on her face. "...I am truly a h-heretic..." she said quietly as she grabbed her shoulders. "...To need the help of the devils...I wish I was dead..." she said while tears appeared on her eyes. "Why was I spared?!" she exclaimed with frustration in her broken voice.

Kiba stared at her with his mouth slightly open. He sensed a dangerous aura emitting from her body but her condition made him lower his defences.

"...I don't know what happened to you...clearly it must have been painful...if you wish I can bring you to my master since you sought our help..." he stated waiting for her to calm down.

 **Rias POV**

Issei was sitting in the ORC clubroom giggling softly while looking at his cellphone. His mother sent him a picture of her with Ineo wearing some gardening clothes as the were planting some roses on the roof's patio. Emi was smiling happily with her arm around Ineo's shoulder as the girl was blushing.

Rias peeked at him from her desk where there were many reports about contracts and funds. Koneko was sitting at his left playing a videogame on her ipad with her golden eyes filled with excitement. Akeno was making some tea at the back of the room along with Asia while whispering something that made the nun's cheeks red.

"...Uffff!" Rias sighed and streched her arms above her head. "Ise...i was thinking about our training schedule...since I was evaluated positively at that rating game it was decided that I should start participating actively in the next month..." she said with her chin resting on her hand.

Issei perked his ears and turned to her with a smile. "Is something bothering you?" he asked her as Rias bit her underlip nervously.

"...Right now you are the strongest among us...It surprises me that the council didn't announce something like your advance as a Middle-class devil...i suspect that they wish to use you through me..." she voiced her thoughts with a stern voice.

Issei got up and grabbed her other hand affectionately. "Even if the try to force their will on you I will be sure to gave them a piece of my mind..." he stated with a warm smile.

"...That's what worries me!" she responded anxiously. "We were lucky that my brother could persuade them you being useful at my side...but we can't afford to aggravate them any more!"

"Rias" she felt her heart beating madly when he said her name. "I don't care about status nor wealth...even if I become I High-class devil I don't plan to leave your side..." he told her causing her face to get flustered.

"Ara~! Ara~!" Akeno sang as she returned in the room holding a tray with Asia pouting behind her. "That sounded like a wedding proposal!" she commented with her usual devilish smile. Rias got as red as her hair while Akeno started giggling. "Ah! Rias did you fantasise yourself wearing a wedding dress...?" she teased her as the red-haired girl got up and closed her mouth with her hand.

"Akeno! Shut up! You are embarassing me!" she shouted ashamed as Issei scratched the back of his head feeling uncomfortable. Before Akeno could continue her torture they heard a knock on the door.

Kiba entered with a somewhat guilty smile with a girl behind him. Rias looked at them confused as he bowed to her and presented the girl.

"Rias-sama! Excuse me for not informing you beforehand but this girl wanted to speak with you urgently." he stated and moved to the side as the girl stepped forward feeling clearly out of place.

"M-My name is Quarta Xenovia...What I am about to say will upset you but...believe me if I had an other option iwouldn't even consider coming to you..." she said depressed evading Rias's eyes.

Rias sat on her chair and observed the girl with a brow raised. "...Very well...what can we do for you Quarta-san?"

Xenovia trembled as she opened her lips. "...Please...don't jump to conclusions before I share my story..." she pleaded while looking all of the devils in the room. Kiba was keeping his usual kind demenoar, Koneko peeked at her before resuming her game. Akeno tilted her head suspiciously but smiled, Asia was looking at her with a warm smile. Issei was looking at her cautiously while Rias made a gesture to continue.

The blue-haired girl took a deap breath before explaining her case. "I am...was an exorcist for the Protestant church but was excommunicated one week ago..." she started feeling the tension rising in the clubroom. "I was tasked with protecting one of the church's artifacts...I guess since I am a heretic I am not obliged to keep any secrets..." she admitted with a pained laugh. Kiba narrowed his grey eyes hearing her.

"...one week ago me and my partner were guarding one of the Excalibur fragments..." she froze as she felt Kiba raging killing intent filling the room. She glanced at him and backstepped as the young man's usual kind face was distorted by pure hate. Rias walked in front of him and grabbed his shoulder trying to calm him down. He pushed her hand away gently and locked his eyes at the terrified girl.

"...Are you one of the excalibur users?" he demanded with his voice dripping poison.

"...UNFORTUNATELY YES!" she screamed with tears running to her cheeks. Kiba stopped releasing killing intent as the girl fell to her knees crying. Asia kneeled next to her and started rubbing her back. When she calmed down she thanked Asia with a nod and turned to Kiba.

"I recognised you...you are one of the survivors..." she whispered weakly as Kiba held his breath. "You have every right to hate the church and everyone affiliated with it...hahahahaha!" she made made a small laugh with madness lingering in her voice. "...I hate those holy swords..." she admitted while clenching her jaw. Kiba 's eyes opened wide as the girl's voice was filled with hatred. "Because of my incompetence to protect that stupid thing I was...(sob)..." she hid her face in her palms and resumed crying as Rias helped her get up and sit on the sofa.

"...You are in pain...I am aware that this is difficult for you...but I need to know what happened before I accept your request." Rias told her while Akeno gave her a cup of tea.

"...T-Thank you..." she said to Akeno and took a small sip. "...As I said, me and my partner were tasked with the protection of an excalibur fragment...the one called excalibur rapidly...for some reason the higher ups ordered us to guard it...we didn't think that someone would be foulish enough to attack the churh...but...a girl...no a monster did appear...she stole the fragment and massacred all of the people inside...along (sob) with my partner..." Xenovia explained with shaking hands.

Asia started crying hearing her story, Kiba kept looking at the girl with suspicion but kept his cool.

"...I am sensing something holy around you..." Rias said after the girl regained her breath. "Did you bring a holy sword in my domain?" she asked her with a strict voice as Kiba's body tensed.

"I-I didn't have a choice! Please! Believe me! If I could get rid of it I would! I don't want to have anything with this cursed thing!" Xenovia shouted desperately. Kiba's expression darkened and got closer to her.

"...May I see it?" he asked her with anger coating his voice. Rias tried to intervene but Akeno grasped her hand stopping her. Xenovia nodded and extended her right hand. A flactuation appeared in the air, a golden hilt emerged from it with several chains around. She grabbed the hilt and the chains broke while she drew the blade. It was a long broadsword with blue blade and golden edge, there was an enormous holy aura leaking from it causing the devils to shiver in fear.

"...This is Durandal..." she said and placed the sword on the table while looking at it with hate. "when I was stripped of my rank the church took my excalibur fragment but...this thing won't leave my side..." she added while gritting her teeth. Kiba stared at the sword while barring his teeth. He formed a demonic sword in his hand and tried to break the holy sword in front of him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist preventing him.

"...WHY DID YOU STOP ME TIAAAA?!" he barked at the girl with the long, light blue hair and sapphire eyes which looked at him displeased. She punched him in the stomach sending him on the opposite couch. Rias and the rest tensed up while Issei looked at the dragon king with an expressioless face.

"...You are an immature pup..." she told him disappointed as he coughed up and glared at her with hate.

"...You would go so far as to deny my revenge?" he hissed at her as he made a second demonic blade.

Tiamat looked at him sadly before taking a small breath. "Your and that child's mind are clouded by your emotions...You direct your frustration at an inanimate object in order to escape from the truth..." she shared her opinion with her arms crossed beneath her chest.

"Really...? And what is the truth Tia?" he provoked her with a cold voice and tightened his grip at the blades.

Tiamat didn't flinch and stared at him. "That you are weak!" she declared and Kiba dashed at her with his blades raised. Rias and the rest of the girls screamed but Tiamat broke both blades with one sweep of her arm. She grabbed Kiba from the collar of his shirt and tossed him outside breaking the window. She extented her pale , blue dragon wings and flew outside. Issei jumped out following her as she enacted a barrier around them. Kiba was growling like a mad dog while Rias and the other girls rashed outside with a worried expression on their faces.

"...Look at you...is this how a knight should behave?" she asked him with a pained voice as he roared and lashed at her. She blocked his blades with her wings breaking them in the process. Kiba cursed behind his teeth and did a back flip evading her tail which spawned from behind her waist. He placed his palm on the ground and screamed as many blades grew from it towards Tiamat. She opened her mouth and an ice wave destroyed the blades and threw him against the barrier. He groaned in pain but got up with trembling feet.

He kept panting with some blood flowing from his lips. "...You always get in my way...you forced yourself in my life...no more..." he hissed blinded by anger. Rias started screaming but her shouts couldn't be heard inside the barrier. "As your master I break the contract placed between us..." he told her coldly and a magic circle appeared beneath her feet before it broke with a glass-shuttering sound. Tiamat blinked heartbroken as the barrier around them disappeared. She cleched her fist on her chest as tears started flowing on her cheeks before turning into ice. She spread her wings and flew away as Kiba turned to Xenovia.

"I..." SLAP! He staggered as Issei slapped him with the back of his hand. Issei's eyes were once again icy-grey and his four fangs were visible through his parted lips.

"...Rias told me about the Holy Sword project..." he told him causing him to glare at her who fliched slightly due to his mad glare bad didn't turn away. "Don't look at her! She is not the problem...you are..." he stated and grabbed him by neck chocking him.

"IIISSEEE!" Rias screamed and grabbed his arm trying to free Kiba whose face started getting blue.

Issei looked at him with despise. "...You were right...you are not worthy of love..." he said and let him fall down. He coughed as Rias tried to help him get up but he slapped her hand away.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at top of his lungs. "You don't know how long I waited for this moment! My friends were killed in front of me and what I did?! NOTHING!" he shouted with tears escaping from his eyes. "I...won't rest until every excalibur and their counterparts are broken in pieces at my feet..." he declared and turned to Xenovia.

"If you wish...you can stay with me...tomorrow I will grant your request..." he told her and left without sparing a single look to the others. Xenovia peeked at Issei to see him nodding and started following him.

Issei growled angrilly, he put his hands in his pockets and walked back in the clubroom with Asia, Akeno and Koneko following him. Rias stood behind looking at Kiba and Xenovia leaving the school's grounds worried.

 **Freed POV**

The stray exorcist was heading to his boss's office along with an old man dressed in a grey robe with gold ornaments. They walked in silence until they reached the door when they felt an intimidating holy aura leaking from inside. Galilei frowned but opened the door with Freed following him. Inside they found Kokabiel admiring three blades on his deks with Nora leaning against the wall with her eyes closed seemingly without breathing.

Galilei's eyes opened in joy as he leaned over the desk examining the excalibur fragments. The first from the left was a long kris, with spikes at both sides of the hilt with a slightly curved blade. The second, was a thin, straight blade with silver hilt and almost transparent blade. The last one was a claymore with black carvings along the glowing blade. Freed and Valper were ogling the blades as Kokabiel was staring at the silent girl with amusement in his red eyes.

"...Well done! I didn't think you would bring results so quickly...did you have any trouble acquiring them?" the fallen cadre asked her running one finger on excalibul nightmare's blade. The girl snapped out for her thoughts and looked at him with her empty, amethyst eyes.

"...Not really...there was a confrontation with a couple of exorcists but they didn't pose a threat to me..." she commented with her childish voice causing Freed and Valper to shiver unintentionally. "How do you plan to restore my memories?" she asked him tilting her head making some of her raven hair to hide her left eye.

Kokabiel rubbed his chin while thinking. "The reason of your incomplete state should be the fault of the necromancers that attempted to bound you..." he started explaining causing the girl to nod and Galilei to raise a brow intrigued from the story. "I plan to use the power from these holy swords to draw my enemies's attention in order to avenge my fallen comrade...furthermore, if Galilei's calculations are correct the power from these blades could erase a city...So I intend to harness the departing spirits of those that will die in order to restore your memories..." he concluded and sat on his chair.

Nora didn't react to his words while Freed continued to peek at her nervously. "Boss? I enjoy killing devils as much as any other fucked up awesome priest...but what if Azazel or someone worst sniff us out?" the priest questioned the fallen angel who made a nasty grin.

"That's what I am depending on Freed!" he answered before he turned to the old man. "Valper how soon can you complete the formula for fusing these swords?"

Valper closed his eyes while murmuring some numbers quietly. "...It will be done by tomorrow night..." he stated confidently causing Kokabiel to smile deviously.

 **Azazel POV**

The leader of the Grigori was drinking some whiskey while looking absentmindly at the fireplace. There has been some disturbing news over the past weeks. From what his spies told him things got compicated in his favor. The boy, Hyodou Issei proved to be an interesting existence. His power was troubling and the worst part ,due to his now dead, stupid soldiers he had become a devil. He rubbed his temples tired letting a deep sign when the door behind him opened.

"Getting old Azazel?" a girl with white hair reaching the base of her neck, almond shaped, ocean-blue eyes entered. She was dressed in black ,leather pants, grey stiletto boots and a white shirt with the lower buttons unbuttoned revealing her flat,pale stomach.

"If you had lived for ten thousand years you would also feel old Val..." he retorted a bit angry as the girl sat on the opposite sofa crossing her legs. He poured her a drink which she gulped immediately licking her peachy lips. "...I am sure you heard the rumors..." he added noticing the smirk on the girl's face. "...I might need you to step up if the situation demands it..." he stated while refilling their glasses.

Vali run her finger around her glass with her cheeks getting pink. "...Can I meet him now?" she asked him who giggled a bit at the tone of her voice.

"...You know...I find it really weird that the White Dragon Emperor is that much interested in her rival..." he teased her causing her to laugh loudly.

"Hahahahaha!" she wipped a tear from her eyes as she regained her breath. "Our dragons are internal rivals...but I think there is a chance to make things more interesting...depending if he is as strong as I felt~!" she mused and got up while winking at the fallen angel. "I am off! Wish me luck papa~!"

 **READ! REVIEW! ENJOY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there~ ! Frostyduck thanks for the kind words...despite this fic being my first attempt to write one ;) . OechsnerC you my friend are pretty close to what I had in mind...bummer... Imperial-samaB thanks for the review :) Unknown Guest thanks for the review as well! Wargame-sama your wish might come true sooner than you think...well for the most part... As always I don't own Highschool DxD. Thanks for reading my story. On a side note I watched the new season of Highschool DxD the other day...well sure the new animation looks a bit weird but I guess it's just the habit talking...At least the "p.l.o.t." was well drawn! Kukukukuku!**

 **Koneko P.O.V**

The petite girl was walking to her destination with her backback filled with cat pawns on her small shoulders. Her usual stoic face was filled with worry as she stood outside of a two-stories house's door. She knocked and waited trying to figure out what to say. After a couple seconds the door opened by Xenovia dressed in comfortable, black shorts and a white t-shirt. She looked better than yesterday but the desperation was still visible inside her hazel eyes. She looked at the small girl before letting her in without saying anything. Koneko made an apreciating nod as she left her school bag against the wall and took off her shoes.

The blue-haired girl guided her downstairs while some sounds like metal being hit against metal reached their ears. Xenovia opened the door leading to the basement and entered. In front of them was a dim light room, in the middle of it was durandal tied on an anvil radiating holy aura.

"Haaaaaa!" Kiba roared bringing a demonic blade with all his strength on the holy sword. The same sound emitted as his sword broke in half before disappearing in white ligh-balls. Kiba fell on his knees panting with sweat covering his naked back. Koneko observed the room until she saw a board covering completely a wall. She got closer and saw many pictures with exorcists with their names and locations. Some had a red X across them while other had a questionmark on them. She bit her lip wondering how long must he have been keeping tabs on them.

Kiba got up as Xenovia offered him a towel to wip his sweat with a kind smile on her lips. Kiba murmured thanks and accepted the towel. He wipped his face and neck breathing heavily. "Was it Rias...or Issei?" he asked the white-haired girl who shook her head.

"...I came on my own...I am worried about you..." Koneko responded with her soft voice.

Kiba snorted before sitting on a wooden stool glaring at the holy sword. "...You know I can't let it go...my friends...my sister died in that church...i won't stop trying until my revenge is fulfilled..." he declared with determination. Xenovia casted her eyes down sharing the feeling he described. "Xenovia-san asked me to destroy durandal or to sever the bond they share...so far I haven't managed either...the blade refuses to let its weilder...ha!" he exasperated hiding his face behind his palm. "And Tia called them inanimated objects...this thing is as stuborn as I am...almost..." he added as he formed another demonic sword in his right hand.

He got up and prepared himself to deliver another strike but Koneko saw the sadness in his face when he mentioned Tiamat.

"...You can still apologise..." she commented making the blond boy to halt.

"...There is nothing to apologise about..." He replied tightening his grit on the blade.

 **Emi P.O.V**

Emi was sipping a cup of tea on the roof's patio admiring the rose-bushes she and Ineo had planted yesterday. Even thought the seeds were planted just yesterday it seems that Ineo's presence caused the flowers to bloom at a great speed. When the nymph realised this she apologised to her but Emi just laughed and told her that it's not a problem. The sound of door's handle turning snapped her out of her thoughs as Asia, Akeno and Ineo got outside with the two first admiring the flowers with happy faces. Ineo touched gently a flower with closed petals and it opened in her palm causing the girl to smile.

Asia sat on a chair and look at Emi fidgeting about something. Akeno kept admiring the garden asking Ineo some questions.

"What's bothering you Asia-chan?" Issei's mother asked as the girl wasn't sure how to begin an discussion.

"Emi-san...we prepared to go to school but Issei said that he doesn't want to...Rias went to his room but she couldn't persuade him to come out..." Asia told her. Emi nodded and sipped a bit of her tea before getting up.

"Don't worry I will talk to him...you guys should get going...i will send him later..." she responded and went downstairs. She found Rias waiting outside of his door biting her nail nervously.

"Ria-chan you should go to school...i will bring him out of his shell..." she promised as she winked at her. Rias agreed unwillingly and put her bag on her shoulder and left before she gave a last glance at the door.

Emi knocked and waited as she heard some footsteps behind. Issei opened the door and she took a small breath. His eyes were icy-grey unlike his warm, chocolate brown ones. He let her get inside before locking the door behind them. Emi sat on his bed and gestured him to sit next to her. He complied and she caressed his back calming him as she did when he was smaller.

"What's wrong sweety?" she asked him noticing how sad and nervous he was.

"...Remember when I talked you about...what I became when I killed Raynare?" he whispered with his hands shaking.

"...Yes...do you feel it's...coming back?" she asked him calmly hiding her fear.

"It...never left...since yesterday I...I feel angry all the time without reason...I almost snapped breaking Kiba's neck...even though I know what weights his soul I couldn't calm down..." Issei answered lowering his face. "...I am monster..." he added with his voice close to tears.

Emi hugged him and kissed his hair trying to comfort him. "No monster I know of would get worried over hurting his loved ones." she voiced her thoughts as he regained his control over his emotions.

"...I erased Mura-chan's memories yesterday..." he said causing Emi to stare at him confused. "..She saw my eyes...i had...wanted to explain the situation to her...and it backfired...you should have seen the fear in her eyes..." he added with sadness.

Emi made an understanding smile and caressed his cheek. "...I'm sorry sweety..." she told him and hugged him tighter feeling his shoulders shaking as he cried silently.

 **Murayama P.O.V**

Murayama and Katase were pacing towards school. Katase was bubling about her plans for the weekend and about their practises but her friend was answering with single words or not at all. The pink-haired girl had enough of it and she smiled naughtilly before leaning closer to her ear.

"I bet Issei was wonderful in the shower~!" Katase whispered causing the brown-haired girl to look at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Murayama asked her fixing her wooden sword on her back.

"Oh! Don't give me that!" Katase made a teasing smile . "I saw you entering the male's bath yesterday...so how was it?"

Murayama looked at her strange before answering. "Katase I would remember entering the guy's bath don't you think?"

"...Fine! As you wish! I will just have to ask lazy-ass when I see him at school!" Katase retorted half-angry, half-amused but she noticed that her friend had stopped walking. She turned around and found her rubbing her temples with a pained expression on her face.

"..Lazy-ass..." Murayama whispered still in pain as some blurry images flashed in her head. She felt weak and she almost fell down until Katase caught her from the shoulders.

"Mu-chan?! What's wrong?" Katase asked her worried as Murayama's face got pale and sweaty.

"..Just a headache..." she responded as she got up. "...I forgot something back home...don't wait for me! I will see you at school!" she added and run back leaving Katase looking at her nervously.

Murayama run fast heading home but half way she stopped and changed her destination. Just as she was about to turn to a corner she heard some female voices that she recognised. She hid behind a trashbin and waited holding her breath. Asia, Akeno and Rias passed discussing something but she caught some of their sentences.

"...think Issei will be over it?" Asia asked them as the walked towards school.

"...I'm not sure...he...lost his friend...i don't know how to comfort him..." Rias replied with sadness in her voice as they disappeared in the corner. Murayama brethed again feeling her head burning.

"... _I would never hurt you..."_ Issei's pained voice rang in her head which felt as if it was cut in half.

"Aaaaaahhh!" she groaned breathing heavily resting with her back on the trashbin feeling sweat on her neck and back.

"Oh! What have we here~?" a mocking voice forced her to lift her eyes. A young man with dirty, white hair, crazy-red eyes dressed in some kind of priest outfit was glaring at her while looking at a photo. Murayama got up and drove one hand on her back to her shimai's hilt.

"What do you want weirdo?" she asked with a harsh voive but her heart was beating hard, that guy is dangerous and her body was reacting to him by instict.

He looked at the picture one more time as a sick smile spread on his lips. "Hahahahaha! I was thinking of paying my favorite Emi-chan a visit...but I think I can settle for Issei's sweet girlfriend~!" Freed exasperated while laughing. His laugh made the girl's hair stand up with disgust.

"How do you know miss Hyoudou?" she demanded and took out her wooden blade while broughing her body in her practised battle stance. He smirked and threw her the picture. Murayama caught it and see saw herself, Issei and Emi eating together at a restaurant. She remembered this was the place they went for his birthday.

"How did you get this?" she asked in a cold tone but Freed stuck his tongue out while approaching slowly.

"Don't be afraid darling I won't bite...unless you want me to~!" he responded while licking his lips. Murayama dashed at him but he made a spin evading her strike and forced her head on the wall hard.

"Ah!" she groaned in pain seeing black marks in her vision.

 **Freed P.O.V**

When the girl passed out with a bruise on her forehead Freed took out a cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number. He sat next to Murayama and run his dirty finger on her lips.

"Is everything ok Freed?" Kokabiel's voice was heard when he picked the call.

"...I would say~!" Freed replied with a smirk. "Unfortunately, I couldn't secure the boy's slutty mum...BUUUUTT...i have met his delicious girlfriend..." he informed his boss as he started unbuttoning the girl shirt.

"...Great...bring her over...don't touch her just yet..." the fallen warned him as if he could see him. Freed clicked his tongue annoyed as he was ogling her pink bra. "We have some interesting developments...we are expecting you." he ended the call and Freed buttoned her reluctantly and brought her over his shoulder. A hole appeared behind them and they disappeared.

He opened his eyes in Kokabiel's office and looked around with interest. Apart from Kokabiel and Nora there were two devils inside. One of them was a young man with dark,green hair and amber eyes dressed in a greek cloak sitting on a chair, besides him stood a blonde devil with blue eyes that looked empty for some reason dressed in a black, sleeveless leather armor with his arms's muscles bulging. Freed dropped the girl on the ground and sat on a chair bringing his feet on the desk.

"Sooo~? What did I miss?" he asked with his eyes burning towards the devils.

Kokabiel was about to respond when a knock was heard from the dour. They turned around as Valba entered carrying three blue crystals which emitted a southing, sickly from Freed's point of view, light.

"It's ready Kokabiel-sama!" the archbishop exclaimed barely containing his excitiment. He placed the orbs on the desk and let the fallen examine them. Kokabiel placed a palm over them and closed his eyes. After a couple seconds he chuckled and turned to Freed who raised a brow.

"Freed...Would you like to become the strongest excaliber user ever to exist in this era?" he asked him picking one of the 3 crystals before he offered it to the mad priest. The white-haired man glared at the orb with hate and maybe a faint sadness. He picked the orb between his thumb and index while broughting it close to his face. He thought that he heard a strange song for a minute but shook his head like a wet dog.

"...Lost and forgotten souls...Rest as the eternal sleep claims us all...And know that one day we shall join you..." They turned around surprised as Nora chanted these words with respect. It was the first time she showed emotion.

"...Nora...what was that?" Kokabiel asked narrowing his red eyes suspiciously.

"...Just a prayer...these kids were pure souls..." Nora responded uncarryingly ignoring the strange stares of the others. Freed snorted and placed the orb on his chest. The ctystal glowed as it dived inside fusing with him covering his body with its blueish, holy aura.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the priest screamed with veins popinh on his face. He fell on his knees while that energy started burning his insides fusing with his lifeforce. He could feel it rejecting him, like those pesky fouls in the church. He clentched his jaw and got up despite the pain.

"..Y-You have no right to judge me..." he whispered behind his teeth. The others kept looking at him with interest without speaking. Suddenly the excaliber rapidly started glowing as if it was reacting to his power. Then it lifted in the air and Freed raised his right hand, the sword flew in his palm. The moment he grabbed it the pain went away and a sense of fullfillness flowed inside him. Freed kept panting while staring at the blade with a faint smile.

"...It seems your experiment was a success Valba..." Kokabiel commented observing the stray priest admiring his newfound power. Freed narrowed his eyes for a moment when he heard that but scoffed uncaryingly and started playing with the weapon testing its balance. The fallen cadre turned to the young devil who was smirking. "So what do you think Diodora?"

"Hmmm...well it would be beneficial for my organization if we could produce a mass of holy sword weilders...But..." he looked at the expressionless, blonde devil behind him and his eyes glowed mischievously. "i think there are still some areas we could delve with..."

 **Issei P.O.V**

Issei was walking towards school with a pair of shades covering his unusual eyes. He had missed the first two hours from school but he didn't pay much attention to it.

" **Hey kid..."** Ddraig spoke inside his mind. **"...I...know that you have much on your plate but from experience I should tell you that most problems tend to solve themselves in time...and those that don't...are not worthy to be sad about..."**

"...Huh...never thought that you would feel the need to babysit me Ddraig" the boy answered with a chuckle causing the dragon to snor annoyed.

" **Yeah! Don't tell anyone...I have a reputation to keep pup!"** Ddraig retorted with his usual demenoar.

"Hahahahaha! You mean the so called Hentai-Dragon?" Issei joked as the dragon clicked his tongue irritated but he felt that he was a tad enjoying the title.

"Aaaargh!" Issei grunted and grabbed his left hand which felt like burning. "...What the fu..."

" **ISSEI GET AWAY FROM HERE!"** the dragon sounded extremely afraid for the first time since they've been together making the boy to sweat. He felt an intameable power somewhere behind his back. He turned around and saw someone observing him from a table in front of a caffee. She was a beautiful girl with white like the moon hair reaching her chin, and ocean-blue, almond shaped eyes that felt like a predator's. She nodded him to come closer with one finger with a smile on her peachy lips. Issei took a breath to calm his nerves and approached her but he knew that Ddraig was ready to don his balance breaker in a second if needed to. He got closer to her table and for some reason many feeling bottled up inside him. A ancient fear, the will to dominate that girl in front of him, the urge to...

"So~ are gonna stand there or would you prefer to share a cup of coffee with me Issei-kun?" the girl asked him with a crystal voice that snapped him out of his thoughts. Issei sat down on a chair at the other side of the table as the waitress came to take his order.

"What can I bring for you?" she asked them while taking out a small notepad. The unknown girl turned to her with a smile.

"I would like a double espresso and for my timid friend maybe a latte..." she responded making Issei to raise his brow. The waitress giggled and went back in the store to prepare their order.

"...How do you know my name?" Issei asked her trying to control the strange anger that surfaced as he looked at her.

"...Oh! I know all about you Issei-kun...or should I say the Red Dragon Emperor?" she asked him while resting her head on her left hand. The boy tensed up while his power started leaking unintentionaly.

" **Hey Ddraig! Tell your user to stop behaving like an uncivilised brute!"** a strong voice boomed making Issei to tremble feeling its energy signature. Like Ddraig's it felt bottomless but somehow more regal.

"Albion! Don't be a meanie!" the girl exasperated with a small giggle causing Ddraig inside the boy to stir.

" **What are you doing here White-one?"** the dragon demanded with pressure in his voice.

" **...Believe me Red-one...If I had a saying in this I would have reduced your user to a mass of mincemeat by now...but Vali seems to have other thoughts about it..."** the dragon known as Albion retorted a bit tired and ashamed for some reason making both the boy and dragon to become confused.

Their order came shortly and Vali took a sip without averting her eyes from the boy who began getting irritated with her stare.

"Is there something you need White Dragon Emperor?" Issei questioned her calmly despite wanting to punch her to the edge of town.

"...I am not sure..." the girl responded tilting her head cutely. Issei growled angrilly and took his cup. They drank their coffees in silence with Vali staring at him trying to figure out something. Then she paied their order and gestured him to follow her.

" **It might be a trap** **young one..."** Ddraig mused barely containg his anger as the boy walked next to her.

"If she wanted to kill me she could have done it moments ago...still..." Issei responded in his mind as the girl guided him in an alley. When they reached the middle she unfolded her white, dragon wings making the boy to take a battle stance.

"Relax~ I just want us to fly up there for more privacy!" she mused teasingly and pointed at a building's roof with her finger. Issei unfolded his wings as well causing Vali to blink as she saw them. When they landed on the roof she leaned against the edge and crossed her arms down of her chest.

"Are we going to continue with the silent treatment?" Issei asked her as she smiled alluringly.

"...Can you take your glasses off?" she asked him back. Issei hesitated for a bit but took them off and she took a shallow breath when those icy-grey eyes locked on hers. She approached him and placed one hand on his cheek while leaning closer to his face. Issei felt his blood boiling up as her hand touched him. "Are going to attack me Issei?" Vali asked him probably feeling his inticts kicking in.

Issei clentched his jaw trying to resist his urges. "I don't want to...but something compels me to..." he responded lowly and closed his eyes. But he opened them wide surprised as he felt her hugging him and placing her head on his chest.

"What are you..?" he started asking but then he felt his power calming down...like it was being sipped out. His eyes flashed between icy-grey and brown before they turned back to their normal colour. She stepped back and smiled kindly without pulling her arms of him.

"That power of yours...It feels chaotic, somewhat familiar but at the same time different...I managed to absorb some of it with my Dividing Gear and scatter the dragon essence inside you..." she explained making the boy notice that his anger and uneasy feeling were gone.

"...Thank you...but why?" he asked her confused. Vali stared at him before letting him go.

"There are many reasons...One personal and one more like a favor for my pops. "she explained as she sat on the ledge. Issei stood in front of her still unsure about her intentions. "I came to warn you about something...You and your family might be in danger..." she added making him frown. "I came on behalf of the Grigori because one of our leaders has gone rogue a couple of months ago...he might have chose this town to make his move against the other factions..."

"The Grigori huh..." Issei mused annoyed. "Why every time something goes wrong I find fallen angels behind it?"

"Hahahahaha! Well they are indeed the most naughty kids of God...it wouldn't be surprising if this woud happen.." she commented and both of them laughed a bit before Vali turned serious. "I know you are strong...but this opponent might be above you.." she warned him and Issei was about to retord but she shushed him with her fingers on his lips. "I am not belittling you...Kokabiel is one of the fallen that managed to survive the Great War...and he is not alone...to make matters worse he knows you...he was the one that ordered those fallen two months ago to end you.." she revealed making him freeze. Images of Raynare flashed in his mind as he grabbed the ring tied around his neck. Vali made a sad expression while she looked at him.

"I...don't know what to say about what happened to you...but...not all fallen are bad...some of them are capable of good...well my pops has a good nature...despite being a pervert..." she commented making him smile faintly. "Kokabiel might make a move soon...i will stay in the area to assist you when the time comes..." Vali promised and got off of the ledge.

"...Thanks for..." he froze as she kissed him on the cheek. He brought his hand on his face as she walked backwards winking at him. She leaped over the edge and spread her wings disappearing in the sky.

" **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH HHHEEEEEEEELLLLL NOOOOOO!"** Ddraig roared desperately making him jump.

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked him still in daze.

" **Uh uh! Not happening! Over my big fat ass! NO DEAL PARTNER!"** the dragon kept talking noncense as the boy couldn't figure out what his problem was. **"That minx is your rival! You must kick her little ass till she can't walk straight! NOT BANG IT!"** Ddraig kept complaining and Issei thought he sounded like he was close to cry.

"I realise that you and Albion are eternal rivals but..." Issei tried to reason with him but...

" **Buuuuuu! The dragon kings are surely going to laugh at us ! Buuuuuuuu! I WANT A DO OVER! BUUUUUUUUUUU!"** the dragon kept crying in his mind as he laughed akwkardly.

"Well...I.." Issei tried to calm him down...

" **NO BUTS MISTER! You can bang that horny red-haired and flustered nypmh of yours! Not to speak about that raven haired masochist that would jump your bones until the day of reckoning! ALSO you have that blushing nun that must beating herself every night for having naughty thoughts of you AND that little kitty!"** Ddraig continued his raving utli he was out of breath. **"That girl is a no-no! GOT IT?!"**

"...Alright...i see what your problem is...but I can't help it if we become friends..." Issei responded and he felt that the dragon was beating himself in his head.

" **NOOOOOO! That's worse! BUUUUUUUU!"** in the end Issei couldn't make his mentor to calm down and he headed towards school. When he arrived he found that no one was in the courtyard despite being time for lunch.

"Strange..." he thought as he paced in the empty halls until he reached to his classroom only to find it empty as well. " Alright either someone is pulling a prank or things went to hell sooner than Vali predicted..." he monologued when he felt someone behind him.

"Hyoudou...what are you doing here?" Sona asked him with Tsubaki behind her.

"I had some...things to think about...well not something important..where is everyone else?" he asked her noticing that her usual collected personality was disturbed by something.

"...There is been an incident...Argento has been attacked..." Tsubaki started explaining

"Where is she?" Issei stopped her with his dragon energy spikying causing the girls to tremble slightly.

 **Rias P.O.V**

"How did this happen?" the crimson-haired devil thought as she applied some healing magic on the unconscious nun who had many buts all over her body. She was breathing softly but she didn't look like she would wake up soon. Next to her Reya was helping her using a spell of her own. They were inside the ORC room with Koneko and a furious Akeno along with Momo, Tomoe and Reya waiting for Sona to arrive after she went to sent a message to her sister about the attack.

"Who would be so foulish as to hurt a member of Rias-sama's peerage?" Momo asked staring at the blonde girl's broken body.

"...Whoever was...he will spend the rest of his life eating through a straw when I get my hands on him..." Akeno promised with bits of lighting running on her arms. Rias looked at her queen and nodded but Momo was right. If someone managed to hurt Asia in broad daylight inside a school full of devils without alerting either her or Sona he must be dangerously powerful.

"Koneko...did you manage to call Kiba or..." Rias turned to the small girl but then she felt a intimidating pressure approaching the clubroom fast. The dours opened wide and Issei rushed inside like a madman. He looked at the unconscious blonde girl with anger distorting his features. No one inside dared to speak feeling his monstrous aura leaking. Behind him Sona and Tsubaki followed with pale expressions probably due to his power.

Issei kneeled next to Asia and petted her hair. Small growls escaped from his parted lips. "Who...did...this...? he hissed barely preventing himself from exploding. Rias grabbed his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"...We don't know yet...but these cuts are realy difficult to heal..so that leads us to think that it might have been someone with a holy weapons or powers..." Rias explained until someone entered the room. Kiba was there along with Xenovia wearing some strange,black, skin-tight leather suit. It covered her body revealing her curves and her left thigh. She examined the cuts with her hazel eyes narrowing.

"...Shit...I recognise the pattern of these injuries...Excaliber Rapidly..." she hissed with a hate in her voice while Kiba leaked major killing intent listening that name and looking at his friend's state. He bowed in front of them with his eyes closed.

"I realise that this is not the place nor the time...but I am sorry..." he said making Rias tear up as she hugged him. Issei looked at him expressionless but he nodded in the end. The boy turned to Xenovia who was staring at Asia with pain in her eyes.

"You said that this was caused by an excaliber fragment...are you sure?" he questioned as the blue-haired girl nodded.

"Unfortunately yes...whoever used the blade after it was stolen must be unrivaled swordsman...seeing how he avoided her vitals in order to send us a message..." she speculated.

"...But who?" Sona wondered trying to figure out the situation.

"...Kokabiel..." Issei responded causing everyone inside to gasp. Before anyone could ask him how he knew that they felt an extremely holy presense above the school.

" _Rias Gremory! Sona Sitri! I see you got my message...Kukukukuku!"_ A sickening voice boomed outside of the room. Issei along with Kiba and Rias run to the window. In the spacious sports field were four figures dressed in cloaks. Above them was floating a golden throne with a ten winged figure who was smirking at their direction.

 **And cut :P ! As you have suspected the next chapter is going to be a power show-down! Grab your popcorn and enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Parapampam! And we are back with the next chapter. Frankly, it became bigger than I initially thought. Well...yep ;p ...Share your opinions! I don't own Highschool DxD.**

 **Rias P.O.V**

"Sona! Gather your peerage and enact a barrier around the school's perimeter! If the fight escalates in the city there will be many victims..." the red-haired devil told to her friend who nodded and teleported away with her servants. She looked at her peerage and noticed that all of them had fear inside their eyes but also determination to punish those responsible for Asia's injuries. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her queen looking at her worried trying to say something. "...Akeno...call my brother...we might be able to contain them for at least an hour...that should be enough for my brother to gather his forces..." Rias said and her friend nodded relieved before she left the room to follow her orders.

"Hrrrrr!" she heard growls coming from Issei's parted lips. He was glaring at the sports field with his clentched fists trembling. She grasped one of them in her shaking hands. He must have felt her anxiety and calmed down after inhaling deeply. He turned his face to her and managed to make a small smile but that was enough to lift some of the heavy feeling from her chest.

Rias looked at her servants with a complicated face. Some of them might not survive the ordeal, with their healer out of comittion that probability was even higher.

"Your orders my king!" she heard Kiba saying with his usual kind smile and felt some tears trying to form inside her green-blue eyes. She shook her head reclaiming her calmness befitting of her status.

"...With Asia's healing powers we don't have the luxury to take unecessary risks...we don't know our enemies powers which is yet another disadvantage...Koneko and Kiba are our vanguard...me and Akeno will try to offer you support as you engage them...Issei..." she turned to her lover and before she could say anything.

"...Leave Kokabiel to me..." Issei stated with some of draconic aura leaking around his body.

"B-But he is Kokabiel! The star of God! You can't..." she stopped as he pressed his forehead against hers with his eyes locked in hers.

"...He won't get away with what he's done...I can promise you that..." he said without any fear in his voice.

Rias nodded reluctantly and headed towards the door, before they left she casted one glance to the unconscious Asia with Xenovia kneeling next to her wipping the little nun's forehead with a towel.

"...Count me in..." the ex-exorcist declared standing up with fire burning in her hazel eyes. "...If that bitch is here...I will make her pay..." she whispered behind her teeth.

They reached the sports field now covered by a multicoloured barrier made by Sona and her peerage. All of them had stern expressions on their faces trying to hold it in place while fearing what lurked inside it. The school president nodded as she saw them approaching and Akeno landed nexto to Rias.

"I've informed Lucifer...he and his men will be here in an hour..." the black-haired girl said with a small bow.

"...I've also called my sister...not a wise move I know!" Sona retorted when Rias glared at her in disbelief. "...She was about to blast herself here...thankfully your brother managed to make her see reason...or probably chained her in the underworld..." she added with beads of sweat forming on the sides of her face. She snapped her fingers and a hole large enough for them to pass throught formed on the barrier.

"...Well we better get started before the cavalry steals my fun..." Issei mused as he entered with the rest following behind. Rias touched her friend's shoulder before she entered as well with the barrier closing behind her.

They kept pacing behind the gym building sensing many powers as they approached the sports field. Rias was in the middle of the formation with Akeno next to her. In front of her was Kiba and Xenovia with some blades that Kiba created using his sacred gear. Behind her Koneko and Issei were readying themselves to charge at the slightest hint of danger. As they turned to the corner the sound of clapping reached their ears.

"You've finally come Rias Gremory~! I was beginning to feel insulted when that barrier was formed around us...Think this could contain us? Kukukukukuku!" the fallen cadre laughed while sitting on his floating throne with his legs croseed and his head resting on his right hand.

"...What is the meaning of this Kokabiel?" Rias asked elegantly trying not to show her fear. "We have signed a non-aggression pact with your people...this is a clear violation..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kokabiel laughed hysterically hiding his eyes behind his hand. "...that foul Azazel thinks we can live in peace with you...answer me this Gremory...Would a wolf make peace with a sheep?" he asked with a smirk on his face that infuriated her. "...if my side can't see reason..then I wonder if your brother would...if I sent him your head after I rape you of course~!" he added while licking his lips.

" **Ira Draconis!"** a crimson sphere with black lighting was launched at him but the fallen cadre scoffed before his ten black-feather wings formed a shield in front of him. The magic ball crushed on him seemingly forcing the throne a few inched back until he spread them sending the sphere up in the the air which collided with the barrier with a loud sound.

"...If you...try to hurt her...I will drag you to the lowest pits of hell myself!" Issei whispered intimidatingly with his left arm covered with the boosting gear rised.

"Kukukukuku~! So this is the power of the Red Dragon Emperor...frankly...i am not impressed...maybe I shouldn't have sent my surbodinates to take you out of the picture..." Kokabiel commented with his red eyes fixed on the boy. "...Well..let's make this a wager...if you manage to defeat my men...maybe I will have a bit of fun with you..." when he finished his words 2 of the cloaked figures under him lowered their bodies assuming a battle stance.

The first pulled a Kris and dashed straight at them until Kiba blocked his path with his blade.

"Oh~! The shitty little emo-devil~!" the figure exclaimed amused as Kiba's eyes narrowed and stepped back as his sword had some cracks on it from the impact.

"...You..." her knight hissed as the man pulled out his hood revealing his sicky smile and crazy red eyes.

"Yep! It's meeeeee~! Along with excaliiiiiberrrrr-chan~!" the stray priest sang with excaliber rabidly in his right hand. "Ooiii~! Can't you see we have a touching reunion?" he asked as Xenovia dashed at him performing a horizontial slash with her borrowed sword but he he parried it without trouble.

"HOW ARE YOU HOLDING THAT SWORD!" the blue-haired girl screamed furiously as Freed pushed her back without any trouble.

"What can I say~! Maybe I am bit special in the head!" the mad man retorted with his tongue stuck out.

"...No wonder about that!" Freed lost his smile as Issei was behind him ready to punch him.

CLINK! Issei's punched was blocked by claymore with black marking adorning the blade. Issei glared at the other figure but he couldn't push the sword aside since his opponent's grip was strong.

"...Happy to see me again trash?" the man asked him and the boy's eyes opened wide recognising his voice. Before he could react the figure bashed his fire coated fist in his stomach blasting him away. He was send flying in the air until he extended his wings regaining his balance. His shirt had a smocking hole where the man hit him. Issei gritted his teeth as he glared the man with one hand holdig his belly.

"Riser..." he hissed causing his friends to stare at the figure shocked as he pulled back his cowl. Riser Phoenix stood before them resting Excaliber Nightmare on his broad shoulder. He was different, his complexion looked sickly pale, his otherwise arrogant, burning eyes no were lifeless as they gazed them mockingly.

"...Now...the scales are even..." the devil mused as he dashed at Xenovia and made a wide sweep which the girl blocked with her sword. Her weapon broke in pieces as she was blown away from the impact crushing on the gym's walls while coughing some blood.

"Noooo!" Kiba screamed and rushed at the Phoenix holding two demon swords. He slashed from every direction but Riser parried every strike. It was like Kiba was getting slower with every passing second while his enemy kept toying with him.

"Haaaa!" the knight shouted as he brought his blades behind his back readying them for a cross-cut.

CRASH! His blades broke in half as Riser made a vertical slash. Kiba's grey eyes were opened wide shocked as Riser readied his blade to butcher him.

BOOM! A blast of the power of destruction blowed the Phoenix head apart giving time to Kiba to diengage. He run nexto to the groaning Xenovia as Rias and Akeno approached the two swordsmen with their respective auras coating their palms.

"...You have fallen low Riser..." Rias stated as black, ominous flames recreated her former fiance's head. He scoffed as he turned to her with his blade ready.

"...Don't flatter your self whore...you were just a stepping stone for my ambitions...now...I will enjoy hearing your screams even more..." Riser provoked her as Freed dashed at them with unimmaginable speed before Koneko intercepted him blocking his kris with her arms crossed.

"Oh! The little kitty wishes to play! Here~ little pussy~!" the mad priest mocked the petite girl as she performed a spiral kick aiming for his sides. Freed jumped back evading her strike but he didn't have time to evade a punch from Issei that hit him on his back sending him crushing to the ground.

"Guuhh!" the priest coughed up some blood as he stood up and wipped the blood from his chin. "Nice to have you finally join us Issei-kun~!" Freed said as Issei raised his hand and a magic circle manifested on the ground next to him.

"Ineo!" the boy shouted as a beautiful girl with blonde hair and light-green skin appeared from there. She extended both arms to her sides and many thick vines adorned with sharp thorns broke out of the ground heading for the priest.

"Ha! Ha! Close enough!" Freed commented as he cut the vines with blinding speed. "Oh! Shit..." he mused tiredly as Issei appeared behind him and kicked in the face sending him in those vines that wrapped around him piercing his body with the thorns. His clothes were dyed red from his blood as he tried to broke free from there.

"Freed!" one cloaked figure shouted at him under Kokabiel's throne. "Use the element I gave you!" he urged the mad priest who made a dumb face realising that option. He closed his eyes and a holy aura leaked around his body as his kris glowed and trembled in his hand.

SLASH! The priest disappeared and the vines were reduced to many little pieces. Ineo looked around with some new vines spawning under her feet until Freed appeared in front of her.

"Kuku!" he said as his blade pieced the girl's stomach. The nymph could only stare in shock as she fell on her knees and Issei dashed to her. Freed backstepped with a sadistic smile on his lips as the boy pushed his hand on the girl's belly trying to stop the bleeding.

"..I-I'm sorry...I-I should...cough!" Ineo started apologizing as her dark-green blood flowed outside.

"...Stop talking..." Issei told her barely containing his desire to sever Freed's limbs with his hands. "...I'm sending you back...the magic inside the familiar forest will mend your wound..." he added and the girl nodded as her body disappeared in small light-balls.

Issei stood up with his shoulders shaking. "Hahahahahaha!" he laughed coldly with one hand on his eyes causing Freed to raise a brow amused.

"You've finally lost it boy huh? Perfect! I like you better this way~!" the priest said as he raised his blade.

"...You are making this so easy for me..." the boy whispered lowly as his crimson wings spread out from his back. He vanished immediately from where he stood and Freed did the same as he tried to parry the strikes from the enraged boy in front of him.

"Hahahaha! Yes! Hate me! Despise me! Render me into pieces!" the mad priest kept exclaiming overjoyed as he narrowly evaded one kick aimed for his left knee.

"...This can't go on..." Rias thought as she blasted another ball of her power towards Riser that seemed to pass throught his body as if he was made of smoke.

"...I have to admit...I hated these blades as much as every devil that respected his bloodline..but now..." the Phoenix shoved excaliber nightmare in the ground causing many tentacles of black miasma to broke out of the ground heading for her.

BOOM! A wave of holy lighting showered those vile things erasing them. She turned her head to the side and saw Akeno floating in the air with one devil and one black-feathered wing.

"..Akeno..." she whispered noticing some tears running on her friend's face.

"...I am a monster...but even I won't let you leave this place for what you did to my Asia!" she declared and launched bolts of her holy infused lighting towards Riser who lifted his blade and ridericted the attack towards the still hooded figures. One of them stepped forward and raised its right hand exposing something like an gauntlet made of bones. The lighting hit her palm before it disappeared into nothingness.

"Impossible!" Rias thought as the figure stared at her without showing any hostility.

"Buchouuuu!" Koneko screamed as Riser dashed at her with his claymore raised above his head. The white-haired girl pushed her away getting cut herself losing her right leg from the knee.

"AAAARRGGHHH!" Koneko screamed in pain as she crawled on the ground with her severed limb flowing out a lot of blood.

"Riseeeerrr!" Rias screamed with her crimson hair standing up. Something awaked inside her. A power that was always there lurking. Fighting its way out. Waves of the power of destruction leaked around her creating a dress of pure crimson energy. She stepped forward leaving some raging footprints where her feet touched the ground. Riser smirked and performed a horizontial slash. His blue eyes opened wide as his blade was blocked by Rias's palm coated in her power. Some cracks appeared on the sword as she tightened her grip.

"She is breaking the fragment!" one of the cloaked figures shouted causing Kokabiel to raise his brow amused.

"Interesting...we might have to step up our little game..." the fallen cadre mused and snapped his fingers. The sports field shook strongly making everyone lose their balance. A large flaming skull broke out of the area's center. The skull opened its jaw as a large dog with three heads spewing lava crawled out.

"Cerberus!" Akeno shouted as she flew above it shooting lighting at it but the beast moved extremely fast despite its size evading her attacks.

"Ugh!" What is that filthy fallen thinking?!" Riser cursed forgetting his battle with Rias. "Guh!" he vommited some blood as he lowered his head. He saw Rias's palm coated with her power of destruction piercing his chest from behind his back. He felt his body burning, his regeneration ability even enchanced from the power that Diodora gave him couldn't heal him fast enough as his body turned to ashes.

"...I was never yours..." Rias whispered cruelly in his ear as the man's body crumbled leaving excaliber nightmare to fall on the ground.

"Hahahahahaha!" Kokabiel laughed with tears running on his face. "...You have potential Gremory...you might have surpassed even your brother if you had lived for another ten years...pity..." he added as he stared at her with her crimson hair flowing due to her power. Suddenly a thick, green tail wrapped around her body lifting her up.

"Aaarrgh!" Rias groaned as the tail brought her closer to the flaming skulls's open mouth. Inside she saw four reptilian, green eyes staring at her. A large snake, probably 12 meters tall crawled out with a pair of bat like wings on its back, close to its head. The snake opeded its mouth revealing its two long fangs that dripped poison.

"Haaaa!" Kiba roared as he cut the creature's tail freeing her. She spread her devil wings and put some distance from it as Kiba made a battle stance with two swords.

She launched some spheres of her power as Kiba jumped on its large body running on it heading for its head. The snake rolled its body throwing him off balance while evading her attacks. It opened its mouth and she saw with her eyes opened wide that the venom inside suddenly ignited creating a spray of greenish flames.

Kiba withdrew using his speed as she enacted a barrier around her protecting her from the sea of flames. Before she could respond in kind something hit her on the back. "Aaah!" she grunted until her face got extremely pale. On top of her was Akeno with her left arm and devil wing missing. Her white kimono was dyed red as her blood flowed out. She lifted her eyes and saw cerberus heads fighting each other as they chewed her wing.

"...How...dare you?!" she hissed and blasted a large wave of her power blowing away the creatures right head.

""Hroooaaarrr"" the two remaing heads roared at her as its main body lashed towards her.

"Swoooooorddd Biiiiiirthhh!" Kiba roared as countless blades broke out of the ground impaling the beast which hissed in pain. From its mouth's some lava flowed as it body made some convulsions before dying.

"Huf! Huf!" her knight was on his knees panting as kept embracing Akeno with tears flowing out of her eyes.

 **Issei P.O.V**

"Hroooaarr!" a draconic roar was heard as the boy punched Freed's jaw causing it to break. The mad exorcist glared at the boy who walked towards him slowly while four fangs were visible from his parted lips.

Then Freed smirked as Issei grabbed his neck lifting him as his other palm formed a fist. "Kukukukukukuku!" the man started giggling despite the hand chocking him. "I think I've fallen for you Issei-kun~! But what would your girlfriend think if she saw you like this?" he asked as Issei punched his stomach hard causing him to cough blood.

"...What are you talking about freak?" Issei asked him with a cruel voice as the man pointed behind his back with a nod of his head. The boy turned back as a silver cross appeared from a magic cirle. There were three pedastals under it but what made his blood boil was the girl that was tied on the cross with chains. She was dressed in one-piece, white dress and there was a puple bruise on her forehead.

"...You girlfriend is a feisty one Issei-kun~! Even more than your slutty...Guh!" Freed's body felt on the ground lifeless, a sick smile was still on his lips and his neck was bented unnaturally.

"Haa! Haaaa! HROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Issei let a massive draconic roar as his eyes turned icy-grey and a crimson aura enveloped his body.

" **Deus Draconis Dominatio"** Draig shouted as he donned the armor around his partner's body.

"...Now were are talking~!" Kokabiel cheered like a spoiled child as his eyes turned to the cloaked figures who nodded. One of them headed to the cross as the other walked towards Issei benting her right, covered with boney armor, hand on her chest.

Issei dashed at her coating his fists with his gravitational magic. He pulled his left arm back as he stopped in front of her ready to deliver a punch. His attack was blocked by the boney arm effortlessly. He growled as the figure didn't seem to pay any attention to him. Suddenly she tightened her grip causing cracks to spread on his gauntlet. His armor broke in pieces along with his palm.

"Aaaahhh!" the boy screamed falling on his knees. The figure tilted her head but she walked behind him heading for the excaliber rapidly still laying on the ground.

"Hey!...I am not done with you bitch!" Issei hissed while forming a gravity sphere in his other palm. The woman lifted the blade calmly and her cowl lifted a bit showing her lifeless amethyst eyes. "Eat this!" he shouted as the ball of power flew to her lifting parts of the ground on its way. The figure raised her right hand and slapped it away before it hit her. The impact of the explosion blew away her hood revealing her face.

"!" Issei was speechless as his body shook all over. In front of him was a girl with amethyst eyes, black hair reaching her neck and her complexion looked a bit sickly but he would recognise that face anywhere.

"R-Raynare?!" he stuttered falling on his knees as images of his first love flashed inside his head. Tears started flowing on his face with his lips trembling. The girl looked at him with no emotion on her face before heading to pick the other blade.

"YOUUUUU!" Issei looked lifelessly as an enraged Xenovia pulled Durandal from its dimension and stopped Raynare from picking the excaliber fragment.

"...We've already done this before...you can't beat me..." the girl said uncarringly with her childish voice and resumed her approach. The blue-haired girl's hands were shaking from fear but she raised her weapon and dashed at her while shouting. Raynare tilted her head as she grabbed the holy sword in her hand. Xenovia stared at her with terror before she was sent rolling on the ground by a purple blast that the girl launched from her other hand.

Issei started walking with shaky steps despite Ddraig's shouts. As the girl he loved picked the blade he stood in front of her not able to coprehend the truth that his eyes were witnessing.

"...Raynare...h-how?" he managed to ask as the girl's eyes finally showed some emotion.

"...So...you are the one who killed this body..." she concluded with some anger in her voice.

"Guuuhh!" Issei groaned as the girl pierced his heart with both excaliber fragments. Some of his blood fell on the girl's face but she kept staring at him as he felt his consciousness fading.

"...My name is Nora..." she stated and withdrew the blades letting him fall on his knees with his head resting on his chest.

"IIISSSEEEIIII!" Rias screamed as she shot many spheres infused with her power of destruction at the girl but they all bounched off as the snake covered her with its body.

 **Kiba P.O.V**

"No..." the blonde knight whispered as his friend's body fell on his knees. He was kneeling next to Xenovia whose body was arched in a strange way as many of her bones were broken.

"Cough!...Don't...cough...let her..." the former exorcist tried to tell him but the blood rising to her mouth choked her. He lifted his grey eyes and saw Nora placing the excaliber fragments in their pedastals as the other cloaked figure took off his cloak as he brought out the last holy sword.

"GAAAAALLLLILLLEEIIIII!" Kiba roared furious as that face had hunted his dreams and memories for many years. The said man hearing the boy's screams turned his head troubled. When he spotted him his eyes narrowed trying to recognise him until a smile spread on his lips.

"...Isaiah!...So that's where you have been all these years..." the bishop said as he placed the last sword in the pedastal. When he did the cross began glowing and Murayama began screaming in pain.

"...Y-You...are still sacrifacing innocents?!" Kiba screamed as many swords appeared from the ground next to him.

"...Tch!Tch! Isaiah I thought you would have understood by now...sometimes sacrifaces are inevitable when someone is aspiring to overthrow the gods!" Valper responded as behind him the three excalibers glowed. "...You, your sister...and the other children were a necessary evil...because of your deaths I managed to see the light!" Galilei shouted exstatic raising his hands above his head.

"Why did God create some people capable of weilding his blades while others can't? Why didn't he send his wrath upon me after I slaughtered you like animals!? Because HE'S DEAD!" the old man screamed happy as Kiba's face lost all hostility. "...allas...even now...after I learnt the truth from Kokabiel...something compels me to conitinue...if I created artificial weilders I thought I could surpass him...but it's not enough!" Valper eyes flashed crazily. "I will create an army of holy sword weilders ! With them I will storm heaven until I reach God's throne! When I sit on that blasted thing my..."

"...So...you killed us...because you want to replace God?" Kiba asked with a cold voice as the excalibers turned into glowing orbs fusing together.

"...Become God?! Don't be rediculous...I won't just act as a substitute...I will become even greater than he ever was!" Galilei exclaimed as he started laughing when a stange blue light crushed the barrier and landed on the cross destroying it.

" **Divide! Divide! Divide!"** Albion's voice boomed as the excaliber fragments reverted to their original forms. Atop of the destroyed machine stood a figure clad in thin, white armor. On its helmet there were two, golden, curved back horns. The figure's blue eyes were fixed at Kokabiel who made a nasty grin when he saw her. In her arms was the unconscious Murayama with her head hanging back.

 **Vali P.O.V**

"...Vali~ So Azazel decided to make a move..." Kokabiel stated as he formed two light-swords in his hands. The female known as Vali passed next to Nora who looked at her uninterested. Her eyes gazed the battlefield. Two girls were on the ground with serious wounds as Rias was shielding them with a barrier from the snake's green flames. One blonde boy was breathing heavily as another girl was lying unconscious behind him. Her heart ached when she saw Issei on his knees without giving any signs of being alive. She put Murayama next to Xenovia and turned to face Kokabiel.

"...You will pay for this..." she whispered with her crystal voice before spreading her blue wings. She vanished and reappeared next to the fallen shooting some blueish spheres at him which the cadre blocked with his blades.

 **Kiba P.O.V**

The knight clentched his fists as the girl named Vali tried to overpower Kokabiel. His grey eyes were locked at Valper who was kneeling next to his machine picking some broken parts of it with a depressed expression on his face.

"...It seems your ascendance is postponed..." Kiba said as he formed a demonic blade in his left hand.

Valper didn't respond, or perhaps he couldn't. He was mumbling something about numbers and formulas madly.

CRASH! "AAAAH!" the sound of glass breaking reached his ears forcing him to turn his head. Rias's was wrapped in the snake's tail as the snake lowered its monstrous face close to her. Kiba's eyes were swinging between the cause of his pain and his master.

"Aaaah!" he roared agitated as he dashed towrads the snake with his blade stretched back. The monster sensed him and spitted a ball of venom at him. The knight jumped to the side spinning his body evading the shot but his eyes opened wide. The vemon was flying towards the unconscious Xenovia and Murayama. When his feet touched the ground he dashed forward faster than he ever did before. The world around him seemed to go slower but he realised that he would't have time to save them without hurting himself. Having made up his mind in mere seconds he abadonded his weapon and jumped on them to shield them from the poison. Something blue flew inside his peripheral vision and the snake's body got covered in ice as strong arms hugged him.

"Iiiyyyaaa" a heart-piercing shriek reached his ears as he turned back his head. Tiamat was hugging him with her wings spread behind her back shielding them from harm. "Uhhh..." the dragoness groaned as she fell on her knees and he saw that her back and wings were disolved from the vemon.

"NO! WHY?!" he roared as he pulled the woman in his arms. She coughed up as some blood that trailed from her pale lips.

"...You still don't get it?" she asked him with a low voice forcing a smile. Her sapphire eyes stared at his showing only her love.

"...I..." Kiba's voice broke as tears flowed on his cheeks before falling on the girl's face.

"...You are so angry...but...you haven't realised at who..." she told him with difficulty while breathing shallowly. "...you were never angry with excaliber...not even with that broken man...you were angry with yourself for living..." she stated and Kiba stopped breathing. "...Do you think your friends...would like to see you like this?" she asked him caressing his cheek as he grasped her hand tightly.

Suddenly, a blue light inside Valper's coat started glowing. Nora stared immersed as that light broke out of the man's clothes and flew above the blonde knight's head. A melody started playing with Kiba crying above Tiamat as her breathing became more narrow.

"...Don't...let...their sacrifice...be for nothing...I lov..." the dragoness's hand fell down and her eyes closed as the snake managed to escape from its prison throwing the unconscious Rias away. It turned its head towards them and it opened its mouth gathering venom.

"N-No...Tia! WAKE UP!" he pleaded as the blue crystal began showering him in light. He lifted his eyes and saw some appirations forming around him. He recognised them, they were the children from the institute. A small girl ruffled his hair before she wipped his tears.

" _Don't cry Isaiah..._ "

" _Even in this Godless world..."_

" _We are not alone..."_

" _Our hearts will always be..."_

" _Beating as one!"_

The snake lauched its poison which ignited flying towards them. Kiba pressed his forehead on Tiamat's and took a deep breath.

"SSWWOOOOOORDDDD BIIIIIIIRTHHH" countless swords broke out around them forming a cage as the green fireball crushed causing a big explosion. The snake turned its head back to its meal when its body shivered feeling the temperature decreasing rapidly. Its pupils contracted trying to see inside the smoke.

Footsteps were heard as a figure stepped out of it. In its right hand he held a silver blade with black edges. On his other arm was kite shield tied on his forearm. It was made of glistering ice reflecting the sunlight that fell on it.

"Hssssss" the snake hissed and dashed at him spreading the wings from its back. Kiba brought the shield in front of him and raised his new blade as he run towards it. The monster blew another fireball but it was extinguised when it landed on the boy's shield. Kiba jumped in the air as the snake opened its mouth to swallow him hole.

Both his sword and shield glowed as the monster closed its mouth with him inside it. The snake threw its head back to swallow when a blade pierced its skull between its eyes. Its body turned into ice before it broke in pieces as the knight landed on one knee. He looked at his new weapons with a bitter smile.

" _ **...K-Kiba...?"**_ a confused voice rang in his mind causing him to look at his shield shocked.

"..T-Tia?" he asked with some tears escaping his eyes. "..H-How..."

" _ **...You saved me..."**_ the shield glowed while in his head flowed warm waves of affection.

THUD! THUD!

Kiba turned his head back as a loud sound was heard. He saw Vali still fighting against Kokabiel but her armor was broken in few places. Nora was nowhere to be found. He picked up both Murayama and Xenovia on his shoulders and his eyes fell on Issei.

THUD! THUD!

This time even Vali and Kokabiel stopped fighting when they heard it.

" _ **Don't tell me he's..."**_ Tiamat started saying when Issei got up slowly. When he lifted his face his icy-grey eyes glowed as many black veins spread on his face.

"HHHHHRRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" he roared as a gravity field forced everyone on the ground.

"Ngghmm..." Kiba grunted trying to withstand the power holding him down as a black hole appeared behind Issei that started sucking them inside.

"Aaaarghh" Kiba hit the ground with his shield forming some ice on Rias and the rest of the girls.

"AAAAAAA!" Valper screamed as his body was sucked inside.

"Hahahahahah! Now the apocalpse will fall upon us!" Kokabiel laughed like a madman as the hole sucked him as well.

"Issei! Snap out of it!" Vali screamed but the boy kept growling before he spread his wings and flew inside the hole. When his body disappeared inside so did the suction, Kiba fell on his knees panting resting his body on his shield with Murayama and Xenovia still lying beside him.

"We have to help him..." Vali said holding her hurt shoulder while staring at the black hole.

" _ **...Right now...that's not Issei..."**_ Tiamat said concerned but Kiba looked at his friends until determination filled his eyes.

"...Let's go..." he said simply and walked towards it with Vali following him. When they opened their eyes in front of them was a peculiar space. Countless colours were glowing around them. They couldn't tell where was up, down, back or forth.

"This is the deminsional gap!" Vali exclaimed surprised as she looked around.

BOOM! A loud explosion was heard somewhere above them. They lifted their eyes and saw Kokabiel flying back with some of his wings tattered.

" _ **Hahahahahahaha!"**_ a cruel laughter was coming from Issei's lips as he was floating above him with black marks covering his hole body.

"I will drain his power! See if can freeze him!" Vali shouted and flew towards him as Kiba spread his devil wings flying behind his friend.

" **GET BACK! I CAN"T STOP HIM!"** Ddraig shouted as Issei formed two large crimson spheres in his hands. He launched one at Kokabiel hitting him on each back earning the fallen's screams as two more wings were fried. The other was thrown to Vali who blocked it with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Nghmmm! He is stronger than before! Albion!"

" _ **DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!"**_ the sphere got halved as her sacred gear absorbed its power enabling her to push it away. "Guhh!" the girl gasped as Issei grabbed her from the neck breaking her armor.

"...I-Issei...please...stop this!" Vali groaned as the boy giggled harsly before punching her in the stomach with a fist coated with his aura. Suddenly, both of his wings were covered in ice as Kiba managed to dash behind him and bash his back with his shield.

" _ **Hrooarr!"**_ Issei growled and threw Vali on Kiba sending them spinning inside the weird space. He observed them for a momment amused until he returned his attention to the cadre who was staring at him thrilled.

"...Come! Let us dance until judgement day beckons!" the fallen screamed as he formed many light spears around him.

 **Murayama P.O.V**

"... _I'm sorry...I would never hurt you..."_

"Uhhh!" Murayama groaned as she opened her maroon eyes. She was inside the school's shower room. She stood up confused until she saw herself sitting on a bench with Issei next to her hiding his face behind his palms.

"What is this?" she asked aloud witnessing the scene until Issei spread his crimson wings from his back. Her eyes opened wide as did her other self's who backstepped afraid.

" _...I knew it...I'm a monster..."_ Issei said with a pained voice.

Before she knew it some tears flowed on her cheeks. Issei got up and hugged the other Murayama. " _Don't be afraid...you won't remember any of this..."_ he said causing her to get a massive pain in her head as the room around her disolved into darkness.

"...Issei...sob...what have I done..." she murmured with a broken voice.

" _ **You turned your back on him~..."**_ a mocking voice boomed from behind her. She turned back surprised and saw one woman dressed in a black dress staring at her with her onyx eyes. Her hair where black with some purple highlights.

"N-No! I would never..." Murayama denied it holding her head in her arms.

" _ **...Then what was that we just saw?"**_ the woman teased her mercilessly as she cried.

"...I-Isseii...i-i'm so sorry..." the girl said feeling disgusted with herself.

" _ **...So that's it? You are gonna cry in here while your friend needs you?"**_ the woman asked as she walked in front of her placing one hand on her waist.

Murayama stopped crying as she gritted her teeth. "...No...I want to help him..." she declared wipping her face with the back of her arm.

" _ **That's more like it~!"**_ the woman said as she placed her hand under Murayama's chin lifting her face up. **_"...Now...you might not like this as much as I do..."_** she added before she planted her lips on Murayama's with black-purplish flames dancing around them.

 **Vali P.O.V**

"...Huf! Huf! He is getting stronger..." she groaned discouraged as a crimson aura flowed around Issei's body in waves.

"" _ **I, Who am about to awaken**_

 _ **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God**_

 _ **I laugh at the Infinite and I grieve at the Dream**_

 _ **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination**_

 _ **And I shall sink you to the depths of the Crimson Purgatory!""**_

Many voices, other feminine, other masculine, other old and young sang together as Issei was envelop in a crimson blinding light.

"Shit! Not now!" Vali screamed and pushed Kiba behind as a big explosion spread with Issei at its center.

" _ **JUUUUUGGGEEEERNAAAAUUUUT DRIIIIIIVEEEEE!"**_

Vali with her eyes half-opened saw a large dragon lashing after Kokabiel before biting him. The fallen cadre screamed as his body was cut in half. In front of them floated a crimson dragon with the scales under its tail reaching under his jaw tainted black. There were black veins in its large wings as well as 3 black horns adorning its head.

" _ **HRRROOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR!"**_ Issei roared sending soundwaves around him.

"...We are doomed..." Vali whispered as the dragon began shooting beams from its mouth at every direction.

" _ **...Not necessarily doll~!"**_ a mocking voice sounded behind them causing them to turn around surprised. In front of them was...Murayama.

"...How did you get in here?" Kiba asked her not believing his eyes.

" _ **Vritra?! What are you doing inside that girl?!"**_ Tiamat's voice boomed from the shield causing him and Vali to stare at the girl shocked.

" _ **...We can either do that...or we can save your stupid friend..."**_ Vritra mused while crossing her arms under her...Murayama's chest.

" **What are suggesting Dark-one?"** Albion asked projecting his voice from Vali's glowing wings.

" _ **...I don't have my full power right now...stupid mortal bodies...so I can only restrain him until doll over there can halve his power as prince charming becomes our decoy~!"**_ the dragoness stated calmly with a grin on her lips.

" _ **Nooo! I won't let my..."**_ Tiamat began retorting but Kiba gritted his sword while looking back at his friend.

"Deal..." he said and flew forward trying to get the dragon's attention.

" **...Crafty as always..."** Albion commented exhausted as Vali began flying towards Issei with Vritra-Murayama at her left.

" _ **...It didn't seem to trouble you in the past~!"**_ she purred sexily and Vali felt Albion stirring inside her mind uncomfortably.

"...Guys... please stop flirting... it makes me feel...weird..." Vali said angrilly as the Prison Dragon giggled amused.

" _ **...Alright big guy...let's see if I still got it..."**_ Vritra said as she extended both arms. Her eyes glowed and black chains with purple flames appeared around Issei who roared like a beast as he tried to broke free. He managed to bite some breaking them. **_"He starts bitting before buying me a drink?...Mura-chan has a great taste on boys~!"_** Vritra commented as she created more chains around him. _**"Heeyyy! Blondie~! See if you can freeze his wings otherwise doll can't get close!"**_ she shouted and the knight nodded. He evaded a blast from the dragon's mouth and extended his shield, from there two compressed ice-beams were shot and froze Issei's wings. Vali took the chance and landed on his back as he was rocking his body.

" **DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!"**

The dragon seemed to calm down and it's body began shrieking slowly. After a couple seconds inside the chains was Issei naked with a lot of black veins all over his body.

 **Issei P.O.V**

"...Hey! Where do you think you are touching exactly?" Issei heard an angry voice while he tried to sleep.

" _ **...Better watch yourself doll~...or I can always dive my consciousness inside your sacred gear and have some fun with Albion-chan~!"**_ a flirty voice responded.

" **...Vali...p-please don't aggravate her..."** he was shocked to hear Albion pleading like a trembling child.

" **Don't you dare wake the fuck up!"** his shock increased when he heard Ddraig whispering in his mind.

"...What's goin on?" he asked back worried.

" **Shhhh! She might hear us!"** his dragon said terrified.

" _ **Ooooh! How are you feeling Ddraig~?"**_ the unknown girl asked with a playful tone that made Ddraig freeze.

" **...F-Fuck me..."** the red dragon stuttered as Issei felt some claws scratching his cheek.

" _ **If you insist~!"**_ she responded and Issei felt his dragon shaking like a leaf.

" **WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"** Ddraig screamed like a girl forcing his partner to open his eyes. In front of his face was Murayama with the most seductive expression she ever made.

"...Umm...Murayama...what are..." Issei confused began asking until she pressed her nose against his shutting him up.

" _ **Tch! Tch! Close enough! I will give you one more chance~!"**_ she purred as her fingers combed his hair.

"V-Vritra get away from him!" Vali shouted with her face red as she pulled her away from the collar of her dress.

"...V-Vali?! Wha...Wher...Owww!" Issei groaned when he tried to stand up but his body felt extreme pain. When the feeling was gone he looked around and realised that he was on his bed inside of his room.

"...Easy! There was...a mishap...Everyone is ok!" Vali added when Issei tried to get up worried.

"Ufff...where is everyone?..What about Kokabiel and...Raynare?" he asked but a comb was formed on his throat when he tried to say her name.

"...Rias and the rest are being healed in the underworld as we speak...maybe in a couple days they will be strong enough to come back..." the white-haired girl explained but she bit her lips nervously. "...You don't remember anything?" she asked him soflty as Vritra strolled around the room examing his stuff curiously.

"...I remember Raynare..." he lifted his hand on his chest and noticed that the ring was gone. Vali grapsed his hand with a kind smile.

"...She managed to get away...Kokabiel is...well dead..." she managed to say looking in his eyes a bit conflicted.

"...Vali...is there something you don't tell me?" he asked with a frown as the girl lowered her head.

" **...Kid...you might wanna look yourself in a mirror..."** Ddraig said causing the boy to sweat. He lifted his body despite Vali's protests and went in the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror his mouth opened wide. His left eye was crimson-slitted while the other was icy-grey.

"...It might be an aftereffect from using juggernaut drive..." Vali explained calmly with Vritra-Murayama behind her observing him with interest.

" **...I'm sorry Issei...it seems that the consciousness of my former hosts was influenced from your negative emotions...hence the transformation..."** Ddraig said sadly as Issei blinked still unable to comprehend what his eyes looked.

"...Fffff..." he let a long sigh with his hands on the sink.

" _ **As much as I like the view~...do you mind putting on some clothes...otherwise little Asia here might get the wrong ideas~!"**_ Vritra said naughtily and only then he realised that he was butt-naked and a flustered Asia was staring at them with a bowl of soup in her hands.

 **Aaaaand cut! Maybe I went a bit overboard with the new powers and etc...but I think my version was a tad more interesting than having Vali kick Kokabiel's ass without breaking a sweat. See you next time!**

 **P.S. For those who recognised the snake my dear fellow nerds I salute you! For the others I took some ideas from a game called Age of Mytholgy. I tweaked a bit the monster called wadjet.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi all! I am back from my university tests. Sorry for taking so long to update my fics but I was stuck deep in shit. Onwards, R0ck3tFiRe thank you for the review! Yoga pratama sorry for not reincarnating Irina into something different from an angel but as for the second part of your request I promise you that there will be lots of it in the next chapters. As always I don't own Highschool dxd.**

" **Divide!"** Albion's voice echoed from Vali's divide dividing sacred gear while she had placed both of her palms on Issei's face. The boy blinked feeling his power being halved. Fortunately, both of his mutated eyes due to Juggernaut drive's effect reverted back to their chocolate,brown color. The girl signed a bit tired as she retracted her blue wings and sat on the bed next to him.

"...Feeling better?" she asked kindly as the boy shook his head to get rid of the dizzyness.

"...For now..." Issei responded half-hearted staring at his arms. The white-haired girl frowned not knowing how to respond.

"...It wasn't your fau..." she tried to comfort him.

"...No...it was all my fault..." he interrupted her a bit angrilly. "...I let once again my anger get the better of me...I could have killed all of you there..."

"I-Issei-san..." Asia's timid voice was heard as she opened the door. "...The breakfast is ready...Emi told me to call you..." she added noticing the boy's mood. She closed the door leaving them alone as Vali stood up.

"...I have to return to the Grigori to give my report...I will try to return as soon as possible..." she told him but he just gave her a nod immersed in his thoughts. Feeling sad for being unable to cheer him up she manifested a magic circle and departed.

Issei lied back on his bed with and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt someone lying next to him as a hand caressed his thigh. Half-opening one eye he saw Murayama staring at him teasingly resting her face on her other hand.

"...What do you want Vritra?" he asked her a bit harsly not feeling like dealing with the dragoness's antics.

" **...Is that a way to talk to the girl who saved you Issei-chan~?"** Vritra asked him teasingly sensing the boy's body tensing up.

"...Don't you have anything better to do?" he responded and tried to get up but then one strong hand pushed him down hard grabbing him from his jaw.

" **Listen here brat!"** The dragoness hissed leaning her face close to his. **"I understand that you are still agitated from what happened but..."** she let him free lifting her body. **"stop being a royal asshole to the people that care about you...including your childhood friend that gave away her humanity to save your skin..."** that got the boy's attention as he stared at her shocked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her but the girl rolled her eyes irritated.

" **...You thought that me possessing her body wouldn't cause any implications?"** she replied coldly. **"Mura-chan is a sweet girl...even after you erased her memories she managed to recall them..."** Vritra revealed to him making him frown. **"...I swear that's the problem with all of Ddraig's hosts...they stubbornly cling to the past instead of focusing on today..."** she added bored before heading to the door. **"...Ddraig...I am aware that it's not my place to say this...but I think it's time to show him the truth about our sacred gears..."** with these words she left the room as Issei looked at his left palm.

"...Care to explain what she said?" he asked feeling the dragon inside him growling irritated.

" **...I was hoping that your power altering boosted gear would fix that damn problem..."** Ddraig responded before letting a deep sign. **"Listen pup...the only reason I didn't tell you of this is that you had a lot on your plate already...and I didn't want you to despise your power..."** the dragon added before dragging the boy's consciousness in their linked mindscape.

Issei opened his eyes and he stood in the familiar, boundless space engulfed in flames. Ddraig's body broke out of the flames and stared at him somewhat hesitant and nervous.

" **...What I am about to show you is something that only two other hosts of mine were aware of...after this I won't judge you if you decide not to use my power anymore..."** Ddraig told him saddly causing the boy to stare at him concerned. Before the boy could respond he felt his left arm burning intesively. His sacred gear manifested with the green gem resting on back of his palm glowing. He felt his whole body melting as the gem sucked him inside. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and looked around confused. He was inside something resembling an ancient auditorium made of white marble. The space was illuminated by two fires inside pedastals located at the edges of the structure.

"...Ok...so what now?" Issei thought aloud until he noticed countless, ethereal figures sitting in the houses. All of them, men and women of all ages were covered in cloaks and their expressions were devoid of any emotion. Issei approached one small figure sitting at the lower branches. It was a little girl probably a preteen. Like the others she was expressionless and her eyes were lifelessly staring at nothingness. Issei kneeled in front of her and tried to touch her.

"...Don't bother..." a feminine voice sounded behind him. He turned around and saw two figures appearing from the shadows. The one that spoke was a female, probably at her mid-twenties. She was tall, blonde hair decorated with ornaments reaching her waist, her figure was dressed in a purple dress. Her green eyes were locked at his sympathetically. Behind her was a man covered in black armor with a red cape flowing from his back. He had light-blue hair reaching his jawline and red eyes that observed him intesively.

"They can't feel anything at this point..." she added with sadness as she looked at the small girl.

"...Who are you?" Issei asked her confused by her words.

"...My name is Elsha and this is Belzard...we are your predecessors Issei-san..." the woman now known as Elsha revealed while the man behind her crossed his arm on his chest deciding to stay silent.

"...I guess you are the ones Ddraig told me about..." Issei said and turned back to the lifeless figures. "...What happened to them?" he asked unable to take his eyes from the little girl.

"...They are reliving their past mistakes and moments of regret..." Elsha explained causing the boy's body to stiff. "...When I was the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig informed of what would happen if I entered Juggernaut Drive...thus I tried my best not to envoke it...sadly I failed..." she added with a bitter smile.

"...The only moment these unfortunate souls retain a moment of...clarity...is when the current user enters that cursed form..." Belzard spoke for the first time.

"...Souls?" Issei said with his eyes opening wide as he realised something. "...Are all of the previous hosts trapped in here?"

Both Elsha and Belzard closed their eyes without saying anything but this confirmed his hypothesis. "The boosted gear is a prison...not only for Ddraig but for us as well..." the boy clentched his fists irritated feeling tears forming at his eyes. The space disolved and Iseei found himself ascending. He reappeared in the flaming space along with Ddraig who had lowered his head ashamed.

" **...I-I'm so sorry Issei..."** the red dragon whispered but the boy didn't respond. He was looking at his fists trying to fight back the emotions that broke inside him. **"...All of my hosts's souls are trapped here with me...unable to attain the peace they deserve..."** Ddraig added depressed with his eyes closed until he felt the boy's hand on his horn. He opened his eyes and saw Issei's face covered with tears but his eyes were filled with determination.

"...I promise you...I will find a way to free you...and the others!" the boy declared passionately making the dragon smile. He unfolded his wings and pulled the boy closer to him feeling proud of the small boy that had shared his fate.

* * *

"I told you I don't need any examinations!" Kiba responded calmly albeit a bit angry since the doctor proposed for the 6th time that it would be prudent to run some tests. Since the boy wouldn't comply the doctor turned to the patient sleeping on the bed. "...Is she going to be ok?" the blond knight asked with his eyes fixed worryingly on Xenovia's face. The girl had been sleeping since she lost consciousness in the battle. Althought the doctors healed her wounds she didn't show any signs of waking up.

"...We...are not sure...her body has been treated but she seems to have fallen into a coma." the doctor replied while looking at some screens above the girl's head. "...We tried using magic to wake her up because she needs more nourishment than the one we can give her intravenous...but she seems to resist..as if she lost the will to live..." the doctor's words caused Kiba to make a pained expression. As the doctor left he felt a warm presense hugging his mind.

" **...Kiba..."** Tiamat's voice echoed inside his consciousness. **"...it's not your fault...please stop having these thoughts..."** the dragoness tried to comfort him.

"...It feels so..." Kiba gulped trying to get rid of the comb on his throat. "...infuriating not being able to help someone..." he added as he held the girl's palm carefully in his own. He noticed that beads of sweat were forming on her forehead above her brow. He took a tissue from the counter near the bed and leaned above her face. Gently he wipped it and without realising a small smile spread on his lips as he looked at her sleeping face.

"Ouch!" he groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his head. "What was that Tia?!" he asked rubbing his temple.

" **Hmff!"** Tiamat scoffed in his head but since they were connected he could feel her mood.

"...It's not like that Tia..." the boy began saying realising the jealousy coming from their bond. "...She reminds me of my sister...she also was more reckless than she needed...". He felt the emotions of his partner calming down before a new one surfaced.

" **...Kiba...I am sorry for saying those things back there..."** the dragoness whispered and waves of genuine regret flowed in his mind.

"...There is nothing to apologise about Tia...besides you were right..." He looked again at Xenovia's face before standing up. "We better visit the others as well...otherwise Issei is gonna chew me if I return without knowing their condition..." As he closed the door behind him Xenovia's closed eyelids moved.

* * *

She was walking between golden clouds, she was dressed with a plain white robe as her naked feet touched the marbles leading to a warm light. She narrowed her yellow eyes as she approached it. Then, the sound of heavy gates opening was heard and she felt a pair of arms hugging her.

"Wh..." before she could finish her question the figure hugged her more tightly.

"...I am sorry for not being there for you..." a familiar voice reached her ears. Confused Xenovia lifted her face and saw someone she dind't believe she would she ever again. The woman hugging her was covered in a white cloak with the hood around her beautiful face, her blue eyes were letting small tears run on her cheeks as she smiled to the shocked girl in her arms.

"G-Griselda?!" BUMP! "Aoouuuch! What was that for?!" Xenovia whined rubbing her head where Griselda hit her with her fist.

"...When are going to call me mum?!" the woman asked back loudly but she shook her head before hugging again the girl. "I am sure you have a lot of questions...come with me..."

Following her guardian she passed throught strange structures made of clouds and marble, some figures peeked at them with interest until one of them spread a couple of white, angelic wings causing the girl to freeze.

"Xeno-chan?" Griselda stopped sensing the girl stopping in her tracks. She was looking at her hands in disbelief.

"...I-Is this Heaven?" Xenovia asked but before the woman could calm her down she continued asking in panic. "...I-I am dead?!" she demanded back-stepping feeling her heartbeat rising madly. The angels around here send warm gazes at her but that didn't ease her mind.

"...No..." Griselda responded calmly letting some space between them. "...No you are very much alive...but yes this is Heaven..." she added and spread 3 pair of angelic wings from her back. She giggled seeing the girl's dumb expression. "...I am sorry for not telling you...but it is important for our people to believe in us without having concrete knowlegde of our existence..."

"...Then how?" the bluenette asked confused until Griselda touched her cheek softly.

"...We pulled your spirit here because I sensed you were abandoning yourself dear..." the woman answered. She guided the girl inside one temple made of glistering, white marble. Inside some angles ceased there work and bowed to Griselda who nodded kindly and kept walking forward as Xenovia looked around her both amazed and conflicted. When they reached a big, golden door she put one hand on her shoulder. "...What you are about to see inside here is something most believers would sacriface their lives for...please whatever happens don't ever speak of what you will hear inside..." she added and pushed the door.

Inside was a big, round table where 4 people sitting, dressed with white robes adorned with golden ornaments. The first from the left was a tall man with short black hair, his golden eyes were somewhat expressing curiosity as he gazed at their direction. The man next to him was a bit more robust, he had silver hair combed back and amber eyes. Next to him was a charming man with long blond hair and compassionate blue eyes. The last of the group as by far the most beautiful woman Xenovia had ever seen. Despite being covered by robes her voluptuous figure was easily seen, she had curly, blond hair and celest eyes that were beaming with innocense. Griselda approached them with the girl following her. She bowed before them and Xenovia rushed to do the same but then she noticed the man at left side of the table rolling his eyes annoyed.

"...Griselda... I believe we talked about this before...all of us are equal to our Father's eyes...no need to bow before us..." the man scolded her but his kind expression didn't suit to his words. It was like seeing a father scolding his daughter but at the same time being amused with her antics. Griselda rose up and smiled.

"...I know Raphael...but old habits are not easily forgotten..." Griselda responded as the rest of the people inside the room also stood up and turned to Xenovia who felt uncomfortable becoming the center of the attension. "..Let me introduce you my student...as well as my adoptive daughter...Xenovia-san where are your manners?" she turned to the nervous girl with a smile but Xenovia after hearing the man's name was having trouble coping with what was happening in front of her.

"...Sweetheart...you don't need to be reserved with us...My name is Gabriel." the blonde woman introduced herself with a humble smile.

"...N-Nice to meet you Gabriel-sama!" Xenovia managed to respond with a squeaky voice while bowing.

"...Yep! She is your daughter Griselda..." the man with the silver hair mentioned before turning to the girl. "...I am honoured to finally meet you Xenovia...My name is Uriel..."

Xenovia tried to answer but she felt her tongue turning into combs in her mouth due to her nervousness. A soft hand caressed her cheek causing the air in her lungs to leave as the last angel lifted her head.

"..As my brother said...no need to be so nervous Xenovia...As the leader of the angels, I Michael welcome you in Heaven...X-Xenovia?" Michael frown as the girl's face got extremely pale and she fainted falling in her mother's arms. "...Maybe it was too much?" the seraph thought aloud with a confused smile.

A few minutes later Xenovia regained her senses and found herself lying with her hed on Griselda's lap as Uriel was using a paper fan to blow some air on her face.

"...Uhh...What happened?" she asked weakly as the seraphs made guilty expressions.

"...On behalf of my brothers I need to ask for your forgiveness Xenovia..." Raphael stated rubbing the back of his head. "...It has been so long since we had a human before our presence...we got a bit excited and we forgot that your race feels pressured in our presense...but don't worry we fixed that!" he added cheerfully and pointed above her head. Xenovia looked up and her yellow eyes opened wide. There was a bimming, golden halo floating above her head.

"I-I...W-What...?!" unable to make a complete sentence Raphael got worried.

"..Umm...Raphael I think you should explain what that halo is before she jumps in wrong conclusions" Uriel proposed making the said angel to facepalm.

"...Xenovia don't worry...that halo is an item I constructed which enables humas to stand before us without our power affecting them..." the black haired angel reassured her and extended one hand to help her get up. Feeling her legs a bit weak she sat on the chair where Raphael guided her.

"...H-Here...I-I hope this is adaquate to express our apology..." Gabriel stuttered as she placed a cup of tea on the table. Xenovia feeling bad that a seraph like Gabriel made tea for her she thanked her and picked up the cup until she noticed that Michael and Uriel were secretly signalling her not to drink it behind their sister's back. The girl froze feeling sweat forming at her temple as she noticed the glum face Gabriel was making seeing that she didn't drink. Steeling herself she gulped the tea. "!" she closed her eyes trying hard not to spit out what she just consumed. That tea...scratch that...that was sugar with a little bit of tea. She opened her teared up eyes and saw that Gabriel's celest eyes were beaming with joy while Uriel and Michael were looking at Xenovia with a dumbfounded expression like Jesus announced that he wanted to dance gangnam style.

"...Would you like some more?" Gabriel asked kindly but before the terrified girl could respond thank God...maybe thank Michael the said angel intervened.

"...I-I think she feels better now...right Xenovia?" the archangel said and Gabriel nodded happily before taking her seat.

"Thank you!" Xenovia said silently moving her lips as the angels resumed their respective seats.

"...Now to the matter at hand..." Uriel stated as his gaze focused on the bluenette. "...I hear that your body althought healed by the devils is on the verge of death..." he added and Xenovia looked at her hands ashamed. "...Child...why do you wish to die so soon?" he asked her.

"...Because...I failed..." she managed to say but everyone knew that her voice was close to crying. "...I failed my mentor..." she continued sparing a glance at Griselda who teared up hearing her. " ...But most of all...I failed my comrade and friend...(sob)...I couldn't prevent her death...I couldn't exact revenge from the monster that killed her...and now (sob) that I know that God is...she must have been crushed..." Xenovia poured her heart out burying her face in her palms. Griselda rushed behind her and rubbed her back. "...Irina I am sooooo soorryyy..." she cried loudly.

"...What for silly~?" a playful voice was heard from behind her. Trembling from crying she turned her head back and her eyes opened wide. There in front of her was a beautiful girl dressed in a white robe, her honeyed blonde hair were styled in their usual ponytails and her chestnut eyes were gazing at her with warmth.

"...I-Irina?" Xenovia stuttered weakly while getting up from her seat with unsteady steps. She managed to make a few steps before her legs gave away but Irina caught her in her in a tight hug and both of them sat on their knees crying. Griselda and the seraphs smiled as the two friends embraced each other.

After they settled down Xenovia pulled back and wipped her face with the sleeve of her robe. "...How is this possible...I saw the priests burying you..." she asked.

Irina stuck her tongue out playfully as a pair of white wings spread from her back. "Ta-da!" she declared happily as Xenovia froze. "Xeno-chan?" Irina said as her friend didn't react. "Heeellllooo~!" she shouted swinging one hand in front of the bluenette's eyes.

"BAAAKKKKAAAAAA!" Xenovia screamed as she headbutted her. Irina grabbed her nose in pain but Xenovia caught her head feeling a sharp pain. "...What is your head made of?!" she whinied as everyone besides them started laughing.

"...W-What did you hit me Xeno-chan?" Irina asked with a pout while the said girl glared at her still rubbing her forehead.

BUMP! BUMP! "Aouuuuch!" Both Irina and Xenovia whinied as Griselda punched their heads irritated.

"...It seems my lessons were too soft on you two..." the woman said tiredly as the girls stood up.

"...I am sorry for disrupting your reunion but there is another matter I wish to address..." Michael stated as he stood from his chair. He walked in front of Xenovia and surprising the bluenette he kneeled in front of her and grabbed gently her hand. He placed his forehead on top of it and opened his mouth. "...I beg your forgiveness for all the things that happened to you...if I had listened to Griselda nor you nor Irina would have to endure such hardships." the archangel said while the girl felt uncomfortable with the leader of her previous faction bowing to her with such humility. "...It is within my power to lift your excommunication and if you wish I can offer you a place among our ranks." he announced waiting for her response.

Xenovia looked around the room unable to answer. She saw everyone encouraging her with warm smiles. "..T-Thank you Michael...but...I have sinned...I am not worthy of such a gift..." she said and Michael frowned as he lifted his face.

"...Are you reffering to the fact that you worked with devils in order to defeat Kokabiel or to the fact that you made a deal with one of them to destroy Durandal?" he asked her calmly.

Xenovia nodded with her eyes closed. She flinched when she felt the angel standing up before he placed one hand on her cheek. "Xenovia...forgiveness is bestowed to the ones that trully want it...your...sins if you can call them that... were made because of my own mistakes...the devils you assosiated with despite being the creatures we have fought for eons welcomed you when we casted you aside...I feel indepted to them for showing the humanity that ironically I was not in position to show...If you can find it in your heart to forgive us...as well as yourself... you will always be welcome in here..." Michael stated before turning to Griselda. The woman stood up and hugged the girl from her waist. "...I have already contacted Sirzechs regarding the excaliber blades that were retrieved from the battle...since our former brother corrupted them we need to bring them here so Raphael can purify them...I guess Irina can be the one to handle such a task?" he asked turning to the said girl who smiled proudly hearing that Michael entrusted her with such an important task.

Irina followed Griselda and Xenovia out of the room but all of them sweatdropped when they heared Raphael's words.

"...Gabby is there any tea left?"

* * *

Issei was descending the stairs of his house heading for the kitchen. The voices of his family members reached his ears and he forced himself to forget what transpired inside his sacred gear in order not to make them any more worried. When he entered the room he saw Emi and Asia sitting at the table with Murayama between them trying to comfort her. The brunette had her face hidden behind her palms.

"...What's wrong?" Issei asked worried. When his voice reached Murayama's ears she lifted her face and stared at him. Emi send a meaningful glance at Asia and both of them went to the counter in order to give them some space with the pretext of preparing some plates. Murayama got up and paced slowly towards him. She bit her underlip frustrated trying to find the correct words.

"...I am sorry..." she frowned when she heard Issei saying that. His face was filled with regret as he was looking at her.

"...Y-You idiiioooot!" she screamed before punching him in the stomach sending him flying on the living room's couch. Realising what she had done she run towards mumbling something like being sorry with her eyes forming tears. Issei tried to hug her but she grabbed his hands.

"...P-Please let me say it!" she managed to say between the sobs. Taking a couple of deep breaths in order to calm herself down she closed her eyes. "...I am sorry for betraying you Issei..." she said locking her maroon eyes in his. "...I should have never behaved like that to you...you are my friend...there is no way you would ever hurt me..."

"...I almost did Mura..." Issei retorted with a stern voice. He averted his eyes ashamed recalling the memories that Ddraig and Albion showed him when he entered Juggernaut drive. Then he felt a hand caressing his cheek.

"...Asia and Emi explained what happened to you..." Murayama started saying. "...Even now I'm having trouble coping with this..." she added and showed him a mendallion around her neck. It was hugging brom a silver chain, there was an oval purple-black stone that seemed to emit a faint glow. Issei's eyes half-closed realising the truth about what Vritra said in his room. He got up and held Murayama's hands gently.

"...I know that I am not strong enough now...but I will find a way to help you..." Murayama blushed with his words and touch. She always thought that her palms being a bit harsh due to her sword training wouldn't be ever held so tenderly by a boy. She lifted her eyes and her heartbeat rised as she gazed at his face. Unknowinlgy she leaned closer and closed her eyes.

"...Umm...Mura-chan?" she froze a few inches before kissing him.

"..U-Umm..I am so sorry!" she shouted embarassed but as she stepped back some items fell on the floor crushing. She jumped back surprised and only the she realised that she pushed those things down with the wings that popped out from her back. Both of them were purplish with the membranes black. She tried to catch them but those things had a mind of their own as they started fliiping lifting her in the air. "Whoaaaa!" she shouted as she flew and crushed on Issei who tried to shield her from crushing on the wall.

"MMMPPFFF?!" she almost fainted when she felt her lips colliding with Issei's. Instead of pulling back something compelled her to continue. She put her arms around his neck and started kissing him more passionately. "Hrrrrrrr" a small draconic roar growl escaped from her lips as she pulled back with her eyes half-opened lost in her primitive instics. Issei was not in a better state. His eyes had reverted back to their crimson slitted ones and 4 fangs were visible from his parted lips. Murayama leaned closer to continue but Issei grabbed her from her shoulders.

"...What...you are feeling now is the instics of a dragon..." he tried to explain while she tried to escape from his grip. "...I can't do this to you if you are not yourself Murayama!" he added and that somehow reached her fuzzy mind. With her face deep red she pulled back as both of them stood up fixing their clothes.

" **Buuuuu! We were just getting to the good part~!"** Vritra's voice echoed from her pendant making her host even more inhumanly flustared.

" **Can't you be sensible for once Dark-one?"** Ddraig's tired voice sounded in the room while Issei rubbed his face exhausted as his features returned to normal.

"...Did you do this Vritra?" he asked as he heard the dragoness giggles coming from the item.

" **Hihihihih~! I don't have the slightest clue about what you are referring to Issei-chan!"** Vritra replied mischievously.

Suddenly, the gremory circle manifested in the middle of the room and from there appeared Kiba. Realising that the atmoshere was tensed he spread a fat smirk turning to Issei.

"...Okay...what did you do this time?" the blond knight asked amused.

They sat around the table with Emi smiling at the blushing Murayama who was figdetting at her seat while Asia was pouting adorably, Kiba informed Issei about the condition of their friends.

"...So how long before they are allowed to leave?" Issei asked him as Kiba sipped a bit of much needed coffee. The blond's complexion showed that he didn't sleep at all the previous days.

"..Well...Rias-sama is still trying to replenish her magic reserves...since she unlocked a power of her bloodline Sirzechs-sama thought that she needs to start training it in order to master it...I think he could it something like The Origin...Akeno-san...well she messed up...I don't know if you are aware of it but...she is a half-breed...devil and fallen angel...It's not my place to reveal anything she doesn't wish to but what I can tell you is that her using of her holy powers without properly training them caused her inner energy to...grow unsteady..." Kiba noticed that Issei face was distorted from anger and saddness.

"...Don't make that face...no one could..." Kiba tried to lift his spirits but his friend raised a hand stopping him.

"...Kiba...I know what you are going to say...but please tell me about the rest..." the boy urged him and the knight nodded.

"...Koneko-chan is getting better...her leg is restored thankfully as the Phenex clan donated some Phoenix tears...well her mood is an other thing however...she was sulking the hole time I was there for being useless...she didn't even eat the candy bars I managed to sneak in the hospital..." Kiba joked a bit but that didn't make Issei feel better.

"Sona-sama and her peerage are all healed and will resume their posts in the following days..." Kiba added while letting down his cup.

"...Xenovia...is..." at this point the blond knight formed a fist in his right hand something that didn't escape Issei's attention. "...physically better...but the doctors said that she lost her will to live..." Asia teared up hearing that and Emi got up from her seat to hug her. "...Do you think if Rias-sama used one of her pieces she would..."

"...Kiba...I know that you mean well...but how would you feel if someone took away your humanity and bound you in immortality with no way of reuniting with your loved ones in the afterlife?" Issei asked him seriously.

"...I-I...you are probably right..." Kiba admitted sadly. "...There is another matter that Sirzechs-sama asked me to inform you..." the blond continued a bit reluctantly "...in two days it will take place the funeral of Riser Phenex..." at these words Issei cocked his eyebrow.

"...And let me guess...the Council decided to hide the truth behind Riser's nature?" he asked with intimidation leaking from his voice. Emi frowned seeing her son reacting that way. Asia trembled a bit feeling his draconic aura while Murayama being a dragon herself just made her feel uneasy.

"...Unfortunately yes...they can't make it public that a son of one of the Pillars joined forces with a terrorist group...Issei I know that this is difficult for you...but think about how Ravel-sama is right now..." Issei closed his eyes with his emotions fading before he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"...Fine...althought I suspect it would be awkward for her and her family if we show up at the funeral..." Issei said but narrowed his eyes when Kiba averted his grey eyes. "...Kiba...what is it that you are not telling me?"

"...Well...the story the Council decided on is that Lord Riser learnt about his former fiance's situation and decided to disregard everything...along with his life to save her from the manace known as Kokabiel..." Kiba revealed and gulped afraid of Issei's reaction. Issei blinked before he hid his face behind his palms.

"...Those old-fucking-LOWLIVES!" Issei roared and everyone felt the pressure intensifying in the room.

"Issei-san!" Asia run to his side and hugged him with tears in her emerald eyes. Kiba nervous about Issei's reaction got up from his seat. But when Asia hugged him Issei's growls faded and he panted heavily.

"...Thanks Asia..." he told her weakly petting her head. He turned to Kiba and reassured him with his hands that he was calm. "...Is...there anything else?" he asked as Asia refused to let him go and sat on his lap.

"...Well...hahaha" the blond knight laughed nervously causing Issei to take a deap breath while Asia tightened her hug. "...The Council believes that the Red Dragon Emperor being saved by Lord Riser is indepted to the House of Phenex...the one and true way to restore their honour and to help them get over their loss is the wedding between the current next head of the Phenex and the Red Dragon Emperor..." Kiba finally said what Sirzechs told him back in the Underworld albeit not at all content with the situation. Issei looked at Kiba with a stupid expression on his face. Emi smile's froze on her face, Murayama let a small growl as Asia burried her face on Issei's shoulder.

* * *

In a grey world, naked of colors Nora walked slowly through a park. She was following a couple that was holding hands. When the couple reached the fountain the girl created a light spear before she used it to pierce the boy's stomach. Nora approached the dying boy without any emotion on her face. She looked up and saw the girl who hosts her spirit flying away disolving in the dark sky. The world around her crumbled as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again she found herself in a forest. She was sitting next to the grave from where she reincarnated Raynare's body. In her small palm was resting a silver ring made of branches with an amethyst stone entagled between them.

"...Mortals are too naive with their flitting emotions..." the girl monologued with her childish voice as she placed the ring in the hollow grave. She tossed some dirt on it and stood up. Just as she was about to leave that place she sensed a familiar presence behind her.

"...What is your bussness with me devil?" she asked coldly as a cloaked figure appeared throught the thick folliage. The figure took down his hood revealling his beautiful features consisted of amber eyes and dark-green hair.

"...I have no ill intent on you Nora...me and my master are fascinated with your power...so we wish to offer you what Kokabiel couldn't in exchang...Ouuugghh!" Diodora vommited blood as Nora pierced his stomach with her boney gauntlet. The devil tried to escape from her grasp but he felt that his lifeforce and magic were being drained quickly. With blurry vision he saw his executioner's face and those lifeless amethyst eyes sending a cold glare at him.

"...I will not become a tool anymore..." she stated calmly as the boy in front of her turned into dust. She covered her head with her puple cowl and started walking away ignorant of the little girl that observed her with her onyx eyes sitting on the branch of a tree.

 **And that all for now... READ! REVIEW! ENJOY!**


End file.
